


Into the Mirrorverse

by Desertwoods



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dark Steve Rogers, Dubious Consent, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Past Drug Use, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-28 22:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 49,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30146385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desertwoods/pseuds/Desertwoods
Summary: "This could've been avoided if you hadn't played with something you don't understand."Tony Stark starts messing with the mind stone but the stone messes back and the machine he built is not only not a shield but a threat when an uninvited guest appears and starts making accusations.However the one that pays the consequences is Steve Rogers.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	1. thgilratS

Tony stark had an idea.

More than an idea he had a vision. Nick Fury requested the “Avengers.” To find something that had been stolen from Shield, Tony asked why he needed his assistance if Captain America was part of it, he wasn’t surprised by the answer or lack of it.

Not even Shield trusted Shield, everyone knew it, Clint knew it so he left and now he lived in the Stark tower that after the alien incident with Loki was known as the Avengers tower since all that was left from his name was the “A.” 

Bruce lived there too, but Natasha and Steve stayed with Shield for reasons unknown to him, so he agreed and he went with the team to retrieve an item from a base in Sokovia, he found Loki’s scepter, and the moment he touched it he had a vision. 

He saw a terrible world that he mistook for the future, the world was on fire and all of his comrades were dead on the floor, Tony didn’t know, no one could have known that what he was seeing was both an illusion and a reality that was not his.

So he started a project along with his scientific accomplice Bruce Banner, the idea was to use the energy in the scepter to build a shield around the world, as an answer to Steve Rogers’s last question in the illusion before dying.

_ “Why didn’t you do more?” _

He worked with the concept for hours and left the analysis running while he distracted Natasha and Steve before they would take it from him, because they wouldn’t listen, they couldn’t know how scared he was. 

He convinced them to give him more time so Thor could be consulted since it basically belonged to him, they couldn’t contact him but he visited some times, there was an agreement that if he happened to come back they would give it to him.

Tony was smart, probably one of the brightest people in the world, he thought that his ideas were his own, it never occurred to him that somewhere else someone would have a similar idea and when two thoughts connected and you messed with things you shouldn’t.

There were consequences. 

Tony wasn’t even sure of his concept but he built a prism surrounding the scepter, powered by it, unbreakable, but when the prism containing the scepter broke, Jarvis couldn’t even finish a single word when the dammed thing started glowing and sucking all the energy around it. 

“Come on we have to do this more often, we’re the Avengers we should all just do this instead of asking for Shield’s permission,” Tony argued sitting on the sofa with his close friends. 

“And that’s exactly why we need Shield’s permission, doing whatever you please is going to cost you one of these days,” Natasha said.

“Good, I can pay for it.” 

“I mean he does have a point, rich people don’t suffer consequences.” Clint agreed. 

“So it is hereditary, got it,” Steve said also hiding a smile. 

“Consequences or no consequences we’re giving that back,” Clint stated making a face of disgust, he hated the thing so he didn’t want it close, sue him. 

“Are you sure that’s a good idea? Just giving the Alien technology that can control minds back to the organization that lost it? How did that even happen?” Rhodey asked and Tony pointed at him giving him the point.

Steve and Natasha didn’t say a word, they just stopped smiling, Steve was wondering the exact same thing, but giving it to the government also didn’t seem like a good idea. 

“I didn’t need to know so I didn’t ask.” Natasha brushed it off “I’m taking it back to Fury and him I can trust, sorry but you can’t keep this souvenir.” She said looking at Tony.

“Doesn’t matter, I’m giving it back when I feel like it, which will be in a week because I have plans with Pepper so if Thor doesn’t make an appearance to take it, back to shield it goes so they can lose it again, besides the shitty thing gives me nightmares.”

“Whoa, language,” Rhodey said. 

“We have elderly here, don’t be fucking rude,” Natasha said glancing at Steve. 

“You know what, you all can shove it.” Steve said fighting a smile, more laughter ensued along with gasps and more teasing, especially from the spy duo.

The light mood was interrupted by the flickering lights, everyone stayed silent looking up but the lights went back to normal in a few seconds. 

“A shortage?” Steve asked but he didn’t sound sure. 

“Impossible, the Tower should be self-sufficient.” Banner said and at that everyone stood up. 

“Jarvis?” Tony called and even though the lights were back there was no answer. 

“Could it be because Thor is back?” Clint said, at this point, everyone was reaching for their weapons. 

“Thor never comes directly into the building, the bridge doesn’t work like that,” Natasha said, keeping an eye around.

Nothing happened, things were just eerily silent when finally the whole building started shaking as if there was an earthquake and then it just stopped after the sound of an explosion, lights went off not only in the building but the whole city.

“It came from the lab!” Natasha shouted, Bruce and Tony shared a quick glance and without waiting for an order every person present geared up, Tony called his suit, Rhodey too, Natasha took her guns and Clint his arrows and bow, Steve grabbed his shield. 

Everyone ran to the lab, once they made it there a few lights were back but it should be mostly dark because the explosion destroyed the room leaving it unrecognizable, but it wasn’t dark, among the rubble something was glowing with soft white light, swirling. 

No one said a word but everyone noticed soon that what was emanating the light had a shape, a hooded figure was lying on the floor, face down, the clothes were black and burnt too, it looked as if it was a uniform of some kind. 

“Another Asgardian?” Bruce broke the silence and this made the figure on the floor twitch just a bit, everyone tensed and pointed their weapons, Steve lifted a hand to stop them and moved closer but with his shield in one hand. 

The figure raised their head with a small whimper and a groan, first, all Steve could see was their nose peeking from the hood, then he saw lips that were too feminine to be of a man. 

“Ma’am?” He said in a serious tone, walking closer, making noise with every step, the sound of broken glass. And as the woman raised her head further he stopped breathing. 

There were many reasons, first, the woman was injured, not so much, just a cut lip and few cuts that seemed to be the result of the glass, secondly, the shape was human but her eyes had an inhuman glow to them, her irises were iridescent. 

Just like her body, the glow was mostly a pure white but similar to a soap bubble, multiple colors could be seen, especially in those eyes, to him it looked as if liquid silver was moving inside, swirling with crystals. 

It was absolutely mesmerizing, but it wasn’t just the glow that got his attention, there was something that could be called innocent, naïve in her gaze, something like childlike wonder telling him this person could not be evil.

So he offered his hand to help her up, and all this happened in a few seconds, but what struck him the most, what made him shiver all over was the third reason, those pure magical eyes changed from someone kind to deep boiling hate.

Steve was frozen in place, tense, he had seen those eyes multiple times, the hurt and the pain and the horrors of war, eyes of the enemy, and before he could react her black irises disappeared and her eyes were now all white and glowing stronger along her body.

She pushed her body up by planting both her hands firmly on the floor, and everyone stared dumbly when she hovered just a few centimeters from the floor, much like Tony’s own hand movements she pointed one hand back, another pointed at Steve and the light grew stronger.

The energy hit Steve hard sending him flying back to a wall but the groan indicated that he was very much still alive, now the weapons were pointed at her again. 

“That’s enough human torch,” Tony warned with his hands glowing, the woman turned her gaze to him and there was something weird again, everyone could see clear confusion in her face, her eyes even turned back to having irises.

What everyone could agree on was that she seemed like a caged animal, scared, hurt, and confused, and to Tony’s displeasure, her eyes had lingered on him with furrowed eyebrows, not quite showing hate but with a question. 

“Who are you?” Tony asked again seeming that she reacted the first time he spoke and he didn’t get a blast like Captain America that was standing up, so not a murderer, noted. 

After hearing his voice again she seemed even more confused but less hostile by how her hands lowered and her body floated down almost touching the ground, seeing that Tony decided to try again. 

“Easy, that’s good, we mean no harm.” And with that, he could almost say that her eyes softened and she opened her mouth to speak. 

“You ok cap?” Natasha asked and Steve waved his hand dismissively.

That seemed to break the moment of peace because the woman turned her eyes sharply to Natasha and just like with Steve, her face that had calmed down showed anger and now her eyes moved to examine every person in the room.

Her head moved franticly and when she spotted Bruce, shyly moving to see behind the group the glow increased, she floated higher and her eyes were all white again. 

“Hey! Hey! We mean no harm.” Tony tried again, confused as to why she didn’t react that way with him, because if he was honest, usually he had the opposite effect on people. 

“That I don’t believe.” She snarled but there was a slight waver of her voice, seeming affected.

She pointed her hands at them and shoot the energy again and this time all the Avengers were sent flying back, only Steve that had already been hit once moved his shield to cover himself and Natasha, still, even with the shield the energy shook his body to the bone and his arm tensed horribly. 

He peered up from the shield and everyone was on the floor but seemingly okay, the woman shot him a quick glare then looked around and flew away at an incredible speed, Steve followed her, fearing what that power could cause. 

He saw how she broke through the window crashing directly but undamaged by the glass, Steve stared then he felt a familiar metal sensation pulling him. 

“Need a ride?” Tony said and before Steve could answer he was already following her.

She was fast but it was hard to miss her.

Even if the light was back in the city, in the dark of the night she glowed like a beacon, moving through the buildings, and both men could see something odd with the way she was flying. 

She seemed disoriented which was weird, considering how firmly she moved before inside the building. As if the lights in the city confused her, she moved lower looking up and they landed too, Tony let Steve down. 

She seemed conflicted as to where to go or where she was, people in the city gasped and some moved away noticing two Avengers were there, which everyone knew meant trouble, sadly for the same reason some people moved closer and started to record or take pictures.

Steve was worried that this would agitate the woman further, after getting hit with the energy he knew a normal person would be heavily injured or die, but she only seemed altered and disoriented by the flashes on the phones, however, she did not attempt to attack.

She just kept hovering, anxious. 

“Please, wait.” Steve said, trying what Tony did before, she looked down at him but didn’t attack right away “We really mean no harm, talk to me, I don’t wanna hurt you.”

She kept frowning but her eyes softened when she focused on his shield, Steve considered dropping it down proving he meant no harm but getting hit with her attack hurt like hell.

Her expression worsened, she shook her head and the glowing around her moved more harshly along with her mood. She glared at Steve and pointed. 

Uh-oh. 

“As if I would believe that you Nazi piece of shit!” She yelled and Steve knew she made her mind to attack but again for the second time she made him freeze.

As a man that fought at war and that was constantly gaining enemies, he had heard a fair share of insults, but no insult had ever felt worse and more confusing as being called a Nazi, so when she flew towards him, he covered himself poorly with his shield without properly planting his feet.

He felt the hit on his shield and the strength was similar to Loki’s, so as a consequence he was sent flying towards the floor. He wasn’t given even a second to recover when she punched the floor next to his face because he rolled and he saw the concrete had been damaged. 

She was going to hit again but Tony’s attacks came so she had to fly away. 

“You couldn’t have done that before?” Steve groaned while standing up and seeing the two of them fly away. 

“Sorry I was stunned after hearing her calling America’s sweetheart a Nazi, I’ll get her off your back for a bit while the others arrive.” She hovered in front of Tony “Fighting on air, is this a challenge?” Tony teased.

She flew to him and Tony expected a punch but instead, she flew away.

“Not getting away—” Tony followed at the same speed tip-toeing her in the air around the city.

With as much control as him in his suit she moved with ease speeding up, Tony did too and when both were on a race she started flying around his body without touching him, making a flaring movement that has honestly dizzying. 

“Not good gonna throw up.” He said trying to keep up, she changed the course up and he did the same, thinking she was trying something with the ice but instead she stopped glowing and started falling as if she had fainted.

“Out of gas?” he said and flew down to catch her but she opened her eyes, whatever that was, it wasn’t good but what happened was worse, she started glowing again, fast, too fast and too bright “Shit—” Tony moved his arms to his face to cover himself, blinded for a second. 

He felt a hard kick in his back and felt the crash against the pavement. 

“That was cheating by the way.” Tony groaned standing up and hating that he couldn’t rub his eyes to chase away the white spot in his vision “Some help? Backup? Avengers?” 

“Tony did you see what you crashed into?!” Rhodey yelled.

“I can’t see shit!” When Tony’s eyes cleared a bit he saw what Rhodey meant “Oh no.” 

He crashed on a Ferris wheel, and now it was falling. 

“All Avengers available rescue priority.” He said seeing the falling wheel, but it was falling fast, he knew Rhodey couldn’t catch them in time and saw someone about to crash on the floor. 

His stomach tensed and even if he couldn’t reach the woman falling in time he had to try and beg that someone was closer. His prayer was heard but the savior was the same light that blinded him and made him crash. 

He even stopped midair, for a moment he thought he saw wrong because he couldn’t actually see that well, but as an answer to his mental question  _ “Did I see right?” _ the glowing target helped other two people and after looking at the situation she fled away.

Only after making sure that Rhodey was enough and everyone could be saved.

“Did anyone see that?” Tony asked. 

“I did,” Steve said.

“Me too,” Rhodey said while helping the rest of the people down. 

“Me three,” Natasha said, Tony could hear the roaring of a motorcycle, thinking of what could have taken her so long. “So she’s not hostile?” 

“She is too us, she’s flying directly to—” Steve couldn’t finish when both he and Natasha had to jump from the bike because they had been tailing her and she pointed at them, both saw the bike explode. 

Right now it seemed as if she only wanted to get away, which she could have done in the distraction, but instead opted to save people so she couldn’t be completely bad, Steve thought. However, he didn’t feel as sure.

She didn’t seem hostile towards civilians, sadly that wasn't the same perspective to him and Natasha that were seeing her floating near them and looking really pissed off. 

Steve groaned standing up, he looked at Natasha pointing her guns at her but just as unsure as him, the floating figure looked at Natasha then at him, her hand pointed at him.

“Captain America?” He heard at his side and his blood went cold, next to him a kid was staring at him, he moved quickly and covered him with his body and shield, bracing himself, seconds passed, nothing. 

“Why?” He heard and dared to move to look up, just a meter away from him she was looking at him with wide eyes. 

He didn’t understand the question, not until she looked at his side, at the kid hugged to him and then again at his eyes, she asked why, why he covered the kid with his body, exposing himself to the hit. 

He wanted to ask the same.

“You’ve got it wrong, we’re the good guys here.” Tony flew closer to her and she tensed, obviously affected. 

“What is this?” She asked breathlessly, barely a contained whisper “What is this place?!” She then yelled. 

“Uh, New York?” Tony Joked and decided to move his mask up and he was still partially blinded but he did not imagine the change of expression. Slowly turning from anger and confusion to something like devotion, soft bright eyes. 

“Mr.…Stark?” She said softly “It really is you…” He recognized the tone, not the voice but the tone, in the past he had been with multiple women but that tone was something he had only heard in two voices, his mother and his girlfriend. 

A tone of love, that rattled him terribly, what was going on? He also noticed her posture, exactly like his in his suit, the way she moved and landed too.

“Why?” This time it was a reproach, accusing “Why are helping the enemy?” She then looked at Steve that frowned because of the comment. 

“Look around sweetheart, who’s the one causing trouble?” Tony said and she did look around, she saw the people surrounding the place and finally, she saw the kid, clinging to Steve’s leg, she seemed taken back. 

“He— he’s with Hydra.” She said but didn’t sound as sure, for some reason she didn’t look at Steve or Tony, she looked at the shield as if it was taunting her. 

“You’ve definitely got the wrong man, that’s Captain America you’re talking about.”

“Miss, I don’t know what’s going on but please, cease.” She glared at Steve, this time he dropped the shield and she took a step back, clearly startled by the way her chest was heaving rapidly. 

She looked everywhere, the people, the shield, she looked at Tony and it was clear that she was panicking. 

“You saved those people.” Steve dared to break the silence “I believe you mean good, so please.” Her willful platinum eyes glinted, but he saw how the glow disappeared from them, turning to ones of a normal person.

She was far from done, she didn’t seem tired or injured, not even convinced, this wasn’t a defeated person.

This also wasn’t a ruse like with Loki, when he surrendered it seemed mocking, like a joke, with her it looked as swallowing one’s pride, so for the second time in his life Steve saw a powerful enemy surrender, she even moved her hands back to her head and kneeled, lowering her head. 

“Go kid,” Steve said and the kid at his side obeyed and ran away.

Steve started walking towards her while also picking up his shield.

“You’ll come willingly?” He asked.

“I will.” She raised her head “but don’t you put a finger on me, If someone is going to imprison me, I want it to be Tony, not you, don’t touch me.” Steve didn’t want to take it to heart, he really didn’t.

But the clear hate and disgust coming from her felt like a clammy sweat on his back and a pit in his stomach. 


	2. Far away

Surprising everyone you stayed still, trapped in a transparent cell, sitting down while restrained and just looking at the floor, everyone looked warily at you. 

Clint had a broken arm, Bruce didn’t turn into Hulk by pure luck, Natasha couldn’t hear with her left ear, Steve was sore everywhere and the blast to his stomach had left some nasty burns and a broken rib, and Tony was stuck in his suit because of a kick in his back. 

Everyone was sure that you were a strong one and even if cuffed and imprisoned in a cell made for the Hulk, no one was confident that you were safely contained, to make it worse Jarvis came back with video footage of when the scepter exploded and a glowing yellow rock made the lab glow with a swirl of colors and how a woman came out of a device no one knew Tony built. 

Everyone was tense, wary, and exhausted. 

“We have to ask someday.” Clint started, “we can’t just turn her over to Shield and pretend it wasn’t Tony that summoned… something.” He said with no accusations, just facts. 

“Tony you do it,” Steve said. 

“What? Why me?” 

“You know why,” Steve said drily, by now everyone knew that you reacted positively to Tony and just him, they also knew that you reacted poorly with Steve, it was also Tony’s fault, they didn’t know how but it was. 

“I can hear you, you know.” You spoke in a soft tone, everyone tensed but you didn’t move an inch, still looking at the floor.

“No you can’t, I turned off the mic,” Tony said, not really wanting to interact.

“Yes, I can, no you didn’t.” You said, there was no humor in your voice, no changes just a passive tone, though, Tony recognized his brand of sass, again, weird “You were going to turn it off when Jarvis came back.” Everyone looked at Tony. 

“My bad.” He said and walked closer, you didn’t move “I’ll ask again, who are you?” you looked up and your expression was sad, sharp too, but mostly sad and Tony did not care for the way his stomach churned. 

“The real question is what. Did. You. Do?” You said, your eyes darkening a bit, and looked at Steve, then looking back at Tony “Why do you have the mind stone, what where you doing with it, why are you with the enemy, why you don’t recognize me.” You lowered your head in a defeated way.

That was a lot of information and confusion for one person to take, so everyone stayed silent. 

“My name is (Y/n) and you, Tony Stark, you’re my mentor and my fellow Avenger…my—” You said and there was a pleading in your tone that was so hurtful to hear, so real that it would fool them if they didn’t know for a fact, that it was a lie.

“She’s insane, there, we’re done,” Tony stated but couldn’t quite pry his eyes away. 

“Tony…” Steve said furrowing his eyebrows. 

“Don’t Tony me, you heard her! She called you a Nazi and apparently, she’s part of the Avengers, she’s clearly insane.”

“It seems like she knows you,” Natasha said looking attentively, it wasn’t every day that she was fooled, that someone could tell her a lie that sounded like the truth. 

“Everyone knows me, I’m a public figure, all my info, in fact, all our info is on the internet or Wikipedia.” 

Just after saying that there was more trembling in the building but because of your expression you were confused as well, it stopped sooner than the last one and heavy footsteps were heard, Thor marched inside and grabbed Tony by the neck.

“What did you do?” Thor said gravely. 

** “Thor!” ** _ “Thor!” _ Steve yelled at the same time as you did in the chair but in a completely different tone, Thor let go of Tony and looked at the cage.

Inside, you did let tears fall from your eyes that were wide and shocked, parted lips and trembling. 

“Thor you’re alive…” You said in a soft tone unlike before, distressed too since you couldn’t move.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Thor gave everyone a quick look of confusion and dropped Tony after feeling him tapping at his arm. 

“How? Loki told—” You said. 

“Loki?” This got Thor’s attention and he moved closer.

“Don’t listen to her she’s a crazy liar.” Tony said and gave you a dirty look “Don’t joke with that, it’s not funny.”

“What? I— this isn’t right,” You shook your head “Loki said—”

“Enough!” This time it was Thor who screamed and punched the crystal jail, making everyone tense, even the prisoner “I don’t know who you are, but you will not mock my brother’s death.”

“Alright it’s settled, call Shield,” Tony said. 

Your sadness seemed to evaporate from you and you glowed and broke the restraints in your legs and hands with ease and moved closer hitting your fist where Thor’s was to look directly at him, startling everyone. 

“You will listen to me Thor Odinson, I know you and I know Loki.” You insisted. 

“Shut up!” 

“You died! I don’t know what’s going on or if what I’m seeing is an illusion—”

“Mute her Jarvis,” Tony said.

“You died at Ragnarok L—” Your next words were muted and you knew it, so all the Avengers could see was the girl hitting her fist on the glass with a pained expression and you dropped to your knees grabbing your head. 

“Thor I’m sorry.” Tony apologized but Thor moved down to kneel and look at you, both sharing eye contact. 

“Let her speak…” He said while he looked at you. 

“Thor—”

“Let her speak,” He turned to look at the team “No one except the royal family knows about Ragnarok, please.” Tony didn’t want to unmute you, Thor was gravely hurt when he lost everyone to the dark elves, but he obeyed.

Thor turned back to you, both still on the floor.

“Speak.” He said just a bit softer. 

“Loki said you died, when— when Thanos obtained four of the infinity stones,” You said and Thor tensed “You fought with him, together with Loki, with Hela.” At the mention of the last name, everyone shared looks. 

When Thor lost his mother, Jane and Loki, soon after he lost Odin too to the dark elves, and with that Hela made her way back and together they fought and defeated their enemy, wiping them out, Hela took the throne and Thor didn't complain as long as compromises where made, in fact, she was the main reason why he wasn’t as lost as he could have been.

His sister had kept him sane enough but the loss showed in every aspect. Loki’s name was something anyone could know, but Hela was a name only the Avengers knew. 

“Only you three stood against him making the rest of Asgard escape with Heimdall.” You explained “Hela died and Loki almost died too but you won by using the stones to wipe out his army, but the stones were too…” You seemed hurt at this part “You died, two stones were destroyed, the others stones were sent flying and one of them saved Loki from the impact and he ended up back on earth with us.”

Everyone stayed frozen in place. Thor stood up and looked at Tony. 

“What did you do?” He asked, just like you had done before, you stood up, looking at Tony too.

“Tony.” Steve said gravely “What were you doing with Loki’s scepter?” Thor’s frown deepened, he wasn’t part of the mission so he had no idea what happened. 

“Where is it?” Thor asked and Bruce moved what was left of it close to Thor for him to inspect, a glowing yellow stone. 

“The mind stone.” He said and that was the second time they heard the name, the first time was just a few minutes ago, all eyes went from Thor, to the rock and finally back to Tony. 

Some hours later both Tony and Bruce confessed, Thor confirmed some of the words you said were true, the infinity stones, Hela, the name Thanos, and Steve was uncomfortable. 

You were a confusing presence, you knew things no one should know but you also seemed confused…or made things confusing because you called Steve a Hydra member, which made everyone tense for a short time. 

Natasha pointed out that you also said Thor was dead and Loki was not, which was, in fact, incorrect since the god of thunder was currently sitting among them, theories were made but no one had a concrete answer because both Tony and Bruce confirmed that the machine they were working on was just a shield. 

The reason why Thor came back from Asgard was that they detected a shockwave of energy coming from the earth, everyone was making assumptions on the couch.

“The multiverse theory.” A voice interrupted the talk in a hologram that showed you inside the cell, sitting on the floor, back pressed to the glass. 

“Jarvis do we have a breach?” Tony asked.

“We don’t sir, she requested to talk to you.”

“And you just let her?”

“I asked him politely.” You said.

“That’s not how it works.”

“You know what else doesn’t work? This cell, I turned myself in, voluntarily but I can blow it up if I want.”

“You— you said multiverse, as in parallel universe?” Bruce stood up asking and you frowned on the screen at hearing his voice.

“I did.”

“That doesn’t make sense,” Tony said and you stood up and kicked the metal chair, breaking it. 

“It doesn’t but you know what else doesn’t make sense? Where I come from, which now I assume is a parallel universe, that man, Steve Rogers it’s the leader of Hydra, but I asked Jarvis to let me see who he is here and you know what I find? A hero.” You scoffed. 

“Jarvis?” Tony asked again. 

“She did ask politely, she just asked to see some historical events, some I could show, some didn’t occur, and the reason why I showed her is that she said that if she didn’t get an answer she would blow the place up, and I did calculate heavy amounts of radiation coming from her.”

“Okay, what even are you?” Clint asked. 

“I’m what the Nazis made me, but I see that you didn’t lose the war, we did, I come from a cold harsh world with little good people left, and you Tony stark, you somehow pulled me away from my comrades in the middle of a mission and dragged me into your reality.” 

“That’s not possible.”

“That shouldn’t be possible!” You screamed, “But you’re Tony fucking stark and somehow managed to do the impossible and pulled me out of my universe without destroying the fabric of reality.”

“I am starting to think she does know you.” Rhodey agreed.

“Wait…what, what do you mean you lost the war?” The gazes turned to Steve that had a conflicted expression, your expression darkened.

“In 1947 the Nazis lost, and so did the other sides, because the intelligence section known as Hydra defeated them with weapons powered by something called the Tesseract, later we would know that it contained the Space stone.”

This time everyone looked at Thor and he nodded.

“The one that leads them was the chancellor Steven Grant Rogers, who would later come back in 2010, and I’m part of the rebels that are trying to destroy the dictatorship, the group is known as the Avengers.” 

“Tony, what does that mean, is that possible?” Steve asked.

“Steve all of this is rhetorical, the multiverse theory speaks of a new different reality for every small different decision, it has never been proved, all was…just that a theory we don’t know of any of this.” 

“Does she look like a theory to you?” Steve pointed at the holographic picture.

“Let’s say she’s telling the truth which I still don’t believe, how would she even cross from one timeline to the other? The machine we made was supposed to be a shield.” Tony said.

“Maybe yours was.” You said, “but Hydra’s could have been made with this exact purpose, not wanting to cross one timeline to the other but with the intention of going to the past, teleportation or even a wormhole, I couldn’t see the device for long but the mind stone was what powered it like yours, so—”

“So the two mind stones connected into a bridge from your world to this one, hence why you didn’t just cease existing or created a wormhole.” Tony followed up. 

“The machines created an Einstein-Rosen Bridge.” You said.

“Jane…told me about it, we were able to build back the Bifrost with one of the stones and it’s what I use to come here, connecting the nine realms,” Thor said. 

“You’re speaking of a linear travel, one beginning, and one end but what happened is more of a kaleidoscope, this means jumps into different realities…” You covered your mouth and looked genuinely afraid. 

“That’s heavy quantum mechanics knowledge how do you even know about that?” Tony asked, you didn’t answer, instead you sat down hiding your face on your knees. 

“What have you done…” You whispered, “Tony what have you done?”

“Can this be reversed, send her back?” Clint asked. 

“You can’t.” You said, “if you do, you’re risking every timeline, every universe…you’d bring the war that we were already losing, here.” 

You pressed your head to the floor and it couldn’t be seen but they could hear you gasping and choking.

“You stole me when they needed me you stole me and I can’t go back, my family everyone…” The pained whimper that turned into a scream made everyone shiver, you scratched the floor and pressed your arms to your stomach. 

Jarvis muted the feedback and made the image go away, maybe because there was no point for them to see a crying person, that or just to give you a moment of privacy.


	3. This ship is taking me far away

According to Jarvis, you cried until the sun finally came up, and in the bright morning you stopped and just stayed silent, no one knew how to bring up the theme, no one was even sure that you were telling the truth, so Natasha walked in.

She saw the consequences of your loss in your face, your body was slumped on the ground, your head hanging to a side with your back pressed on the glass and when you noticed only your eyes moved, you looked at her, waiting.

“You knew I’d come?” She asked, starting to prove for answers.

“Just ask.” You said with a hoarse voice.

“Do you want some water?”

“Just ask.” You repeated.

“Alright.”

Natasha asked things that seemed unrelated, she asked about the beginning of the deviations, since the war, you explained everything in detail, then she asked different things, casual, like the name of inventors or politicians.

Just to see how fast you answered so you couldn’t make it up.

You answered with no flaw, names dates, and when something was unknown to you the answer was “That thing, person, event didn’t happen.” 

She asked about Tony and that made things interesting, you explained his life in that world of yours and it was very similar but with some major events changing, and when she asked about your relationship with him you refused to answer for the first time. 

She pressed and you just said. 

“If he had found me before you did, I wouldn’t have ended...” You made your hands glow “Like this.” 

She had to ask, what did she do to you because the anger was clear, you said that she found you first, and because of that you lost so much but you refused to speak of that. 

She asked about your power, you said it was an accident but didn’t elaborate, she asked about your scientific knowledge and you said that you were a fighter now, she asked about the other fighters, you didn’t give names anymore besides Loki’s and Thor’s.

So instead you used code names, Tony was still ironman, and you made a mistake when she asked if you had a nickname, you said “He called me Starlight.” There was fondness in your voice. 

She asked about your relationship with Thor and Loki, and finally, you said that you wouldn’t answer to her anymore, that it was a topic you would only discuss with Thor, that even if he would address it with them you didn’t want to spend more time with her.

So Thor came. 

With a completely different attitude, you gave him all the details you had of the infinity stones, locations, and names, abilities you knew of, all so you could help him to save this world, his people.

“Thanos is the one that guided Loki here, he gave him the scepter,” Thor said. 

“He doesn’t strike me as dumb from what Loki told me, he wanted him to retrieve the space stone and gave him the scepter, he probably thought he would get both easily.”

“We have the space stone in Asgard.” He said, “if I take back the mind stone too…”

“You’d make your home the target, it has to stay.” You agreed.

“It can’t fall on the wrong hands, it needs to be kept safe.”

“I’m sure they can manage.” You scoffed tiredly. 24 hours had passed and you didn’t sleep or eat. 

“I was talking about you.” He said and your eyes widened “I was going to ask you to come with me but I can’t leave the stone unsupervised, the Avengers can keep it safe but I need someone that can keep an eye on it that I can trust.”

“You can’t mean me.”

“Why not?”

“Why would you? We just met.” 

“We did, and you’re sacrificing yourself and refusing to use it to go back home, just so you can keep people safe, I believe in you.”

You stifled your tears and laughed.

“You’re just the same…” You said longingly and pressing a hand to your chest “I don’t think they’ll trust me around it.”

“If it comes to that I trust that you would do whatever you have to do to keep it safe, can you do that for me?”

“I swear.” 

Like the conversation with Natasha, this one was being monitored as well so they saw and heard everything, Natasha had to give the stone back but now she wasn’t sure that it would be a good idea, she was also sure that you were telling the truth and you would do what was necessary to keep the stone safe. 

“I’m so happy you’re alive.” You said but insisted for him to go, to get ready for what was to come. 

“How do I say goodbye to an old friend after just meeting her?” He said after hours of various themes.

“You don’t.” You placed a hand in the cell and he did the same “You were taken from us, and here we are, meeting again, so it’s not a goodbye, it’s a see you later.”

Thor stayed a little longer, just a few hours where you talked about him and Loki and the stories they told you and that was the first time the team had seen Thor smile and laugh after his loss, you spoke fondly of both brothers. 

This wasn’t surprising for Thor but you spoke especially fondly about Loki revealing things that Thor was hearing for the first time, things that made sense to him but Loki never told him, so he asked with kind of relationship you had, you laughed.

“He’d be upset about the suggestion, we were friends and just that.” 

“It can’t be just that, Loki didn’t trust a lot of people if he called you his friend I’m sure you meant a lot to him.”

You winced and pressed your lips together, clearly affected. He looked affected as well, now both shared the loss. Finally, the time came for him to go, because of the danger that the stones could cause. 

“I’ll come back when you need me, I promise.” He said. 

“I’ll wait and help you too if you need me.”

Thor declared you  _ “Keeper of the stone.” _ You were under his protection and he said that whatever you decided to do with it was going to happen and that he was going to keep an eye around, still, the Avengers were not completely convinced of your act.

So Natasha kept going for days, you looked at her with a mix of negative feelings, but as the days passed your gaze softened and you even made questions of your own, at the end of the week Natasha declared that you were not a threat. 

She found out that you were selfless, kind, and strong-willed, they found out that you started fighting since you were young, too fucking young, and more than anything, you were forgiving. 

You said that the Natasha Romanoff in your world was a ruthless killer and Hydra agent, however, you stopped being openly hostile. When she mentioned Tony, this Tony the one that took everything for you Natasha could see that there was hurt, just that. 

“If he’s anything like the Tony I know, he would have never done this if he knew what would happen.” 

“She’s clean.” Natasha confirmed, “She’s obvously hiding some things but she means no harm.”

“What do you think she’s hiding?” Tony asked, still hoping you were a villain so he wouldn’t feel so guilty. 

“Nothing bad, I think mostly personal information, like what type of relationship she had with her former teammates, the origin of her powers but I think she was originally human, like—”

“Like me.” Bruce interrupted “The radiation.” Natasha nodded. 

“Hence comes the name, starlight,” Natasha said. 

“Are we going to call Shield?” Bruce asked, Tony immediately left the room.

“No.” Steve said, “Tony brought her, it’s our responsibility and Thor approved of her, Natasha did her thing, I think that’s enough for now.”

“I agree,” Clint said.

“You? She kicked your ass and broke your arm.” Natasha said with no real poison, Clint scoffed.

“She’s a victim, most of us been a victim of these damn rocks.” Clint said and Steve nodded “Do we vote on it?”

“I vote we keep her, and the rock a secret.” Natasha agreed, Steve looked at her and she shrugged “We could try and keep it away from her but I can tell that she’s not going down easily, cap your thoughts.”

“She’s strong and she has been cooperating, let’s not make an enemy.” He agreed still feeling the injuries you caused. 

“I don’t know about all this but I guess, I just don’t… I don’t feel comfortable with her, I helped kidnap her.” Bruce said, “But yes it’s best to keep her with us.”

“So all is left is Tony,” Steve said. 

“If we know him at all, would bet on where he is,” Natasha said. 

“The mysterious attacker has not yet been identified by the Avengers but based on the videos taken by the—” The news playing inside the cell stopped.

“I was watching that.” You said without turning your back. 

“Then why don’t you come out and take the remote from me starlight.”

“Please, don’t call me that.”

“Why not? You said it was your nickname.”

“Because you say it like it’s a bad word.” You looked at him standing up. 

“Maybe it is,” He pushed “Maybe you’re just fucking with us and with our heads, that’s what the last person that came from one of those stones did, and you said he was with you, I don’t trust anyone that willingly works with Loki.” At this, you glared. 

“You better be careful with your next words.”

“Or what?” One of your eyes twitched with anger but you sighed. 

“I can’t absolve you, Tony, I’m not a priest.” You said making him frown “That guilt you’re feeling is not going anywhere, so dealt with it by yourself.”

“Who said I felt guilty?” 

“Then the anger, that whatever project you were working with the stone failed, but all you can do now is move forward and hope that what you do next is the right thing, so try to not mess things up.”

Tony stepped forward, closer to the cell looking attentively at you, and smiled. 

“You’re good, with your mantra and all those nice words but I’m willing to bet that you’re ready to tear me apart, you did give us some nasty cuts.” You crossed your arms. 

“Just some nasty cuts?”

“You’re not that good.”

“Oh, I am good.” You smiled “I saw you touching your back like an old man and limping.”

“See, that’s what I’m talking about, the anger.”

“I guess I am angry under everything else, but you’re lucky I was taught to be nice to others… in fact, one of the people that taught me about second chances was you, how ironic.” At that, he was a little taken back.

“So you don’t want to kill me?” He asked more serious than before. You just let your head down, you looked worn. 

“I don’t want to kill anyone.” 

“Alright.” Tony said and pressed a button opening the door in the cell, your eyes widened “You said that all I can do now is move forward and hope that what I do next is the right thing, I’m doing that, what will you do?”

“What is this?” You said a bit unsure. 

“I’m inviting you, to join us, you saved people before, do you still want to do it?”

“With you?” You asked tentatively. 

“With us.” Tony extended his arm inside the cell making you take a step back, you looked at his hand and then up, he wiggled his fingers and with an unsure frown you took his hand and he pulled you out.

You swallowed hard and kept on holding his hand, rough and full callouses, the hand of a mechanic, so familiar that it broke your heart. Enough to make your eyes water and your lips tremble, you didn’t want to let go. 

“Are you crying?” He asked teasingly. 

“Shut up you’re horrible.” You sniffled and covered your eyes with your sleeve. He let go of your hand. 

“Thought you knew that already kiddo.” Tony joked but he couldn’t shake off the sensation of your hand on his, so warm, and so tiny compared to his. 

Tony didn’t have to break it to the team because they all agreed and knew he would do whatever he wanted to do anyway, so when he guided you to your room. You seemed like a different person, skittish, unsure movements.

“This is the room you’ll be staying in, for now, if you need anything ask Jarvis like you were doing before and he’ll get it for you, you can go wherever you want to go in the tower but please don’t go out for now.”

“Um, Tony I’m not sharing the room?” You asked.

“No? You shared before?” You opened your mouth but he raised a hand “Never mind, didn’t ask, just, yes it’s all yours, feel at home.” He said and tensed, internally slapping his face.

“It’s okay, thank you.”


	4. Far away from the memories

The next day you came out of the room and walked to where everyone was having breakfast. So of course, things were deadly silent. 

“By all means, continue talking I just came to eat something because Jarvis suggested it, but I’ll leave.” You said grabbing a piece of bread and started to walk back.

“You couldn’t sleep?” Surprisingly it was Bruce that broke the silence, making you tense. 

“I wanted to know, to learn of this place and I found Wikipedia. I couldn’t help myself but to stay up all night, I can’t believe you have access to knowledge this easily, people here must be really smart.”

At that Tony snorted and Bruce rubbed his temples.

“You would think but there’s an anti-vaccine movement,” Natasha said.

“Jarvis?” You said while looking up. 

“Yes. Vaccine hesitancy, also known as anti-vaccination or anti-vax, is a reluctance or refusal to be vaccinated or to have one's children vaccinated against contagious diseases. People who subscribe to this view are commonly known as "anti-vaxxers".”

“They refuse vaccines? That’s insane.” You said with a disbelieving grimace. 

“I don’t get that one either, from where I came people were dying of Polio,” Steve commented and it was noticeable how you frowned. Shoulders going up, tense like a wary cat. 

“I see.” You said drily “I still have lots to study, so.” 

“You don’t want to stay? I mean it’s not healthy to just eat that.” Clint said even though things were really uncomfortable, especially since Tony wasn’t there.” You looked at him and noticeably to his arm, then at the table full of food.

“That’s a lot of food, I assume you don’t ration it.” You commented, “I’m okay with this, thank you.” And just like that, you left, the door closing behind you. 

“So I’m not the only one thinking that kid is starved right?” Clint said sipping coffee “It could be depression too, neither sound good.”

“So I’m not the only one thinking she hates Steve?” Natasha said giving him a look. 

“Jarvis where is she going right now?” Steve asked to ignore Natasha’s comment, he noticed thank you very much. 

“She asked to know where Mr. Stark is and she’s going his way, I will keep you updated if she does something suspicious captain,” Jarvis said. 

“Like a baby chick, it’s kinda cute,” Clint said. 

“Makes you wonder what kind of relationship they had.” Bruce joked “She said mentor but I don’t know who in their right mind would agree to that.” 

“Let’s hope it was platonic, Tony has enough problems with Pepper as it is,” Natasha said.

“Wait, we’re allowed to talk about that?” Clint replied.

“No, and let’s not.” Natasha smiled. 

Only Steve was left with a pit in his stomach  _ “Rations.” _ That word was a painful consequence of war, and that sensation was still fresh in his mind, he felt pity, empathy, and the conflict from what he represented for you. 

Another week passed and both Natasha and Steve visited with more frequency to check on things, to check on you, so far no incidents or suspicious behavior, but they did find that you barely left your room. 

You heard a knocking on your door and walked to open it to find Natasha, you didn’t wince this time. You did however have to suppress your reaction because of her ironed hair, clearly, you did a poor job because she smiled a bit. 

“Yes?” 

“Hi, I don’t know if Tony told you but I’m your neighbor, I don’t live here but when I come I use the room next to yours and I noticed you barely leave.”

“You noticed or you were informed with the constant monitoring?”

“Was it that obvious?”

“I think is just natural, is there any problem?”

“No but it’s not good for your health, I came to train why don’t you join us?”

“That’s very kind of you… but is it kindness or would you like to see what I can do, maybe prove some more?”

“You’re good with lies, I’ve seen as much from our talks, and usually the ones that can’t be lied to are liars themselves.” 

“That statement sounds more honest.” You smiled “I don’t lie very often, but I was friends with the God of mischief, how could I not recognize them?” 

“Admitting that makes you sound more suspicious, Loki wasn’t exactly a good person.”

“I’ve seen what he did here, I don’t blame you for hating him but you saw one version of him, I saw a different one… I think both are real.” 

“And what about me? You just see the liar and refuse to see anything else, that I’m not the person that hurt you.”

“I know you’re not. That’s why I’m talking to you, what I’m saying is that you can be direct with your intentions, I don’t hate liars but I don’t mind the truth.” 

“Let’s say you can catch all my lies, I’ll cut you a deal, you come to train with us and I’ll try to be more honest, seeing that you’re willing to cooperate.” You looked at her for a moment. 

“Guide the way.” 

You both started to walk in a similar military form, walking side to side and paying attention to the other’s movements. 

The gym was nothing but exceptional, enormous, and well equipped not only with the exercise equipment but with weapons, you walked directly to the firearms. You stared and caressed one. 

“You know how to use them?” Natasha asked with clear surprise and your eyes narrowed, the man, Clint joined, arms crossed and clearly doing better “Since you have the whole superpowers thing.” 

In your head it sounded like taunting even though it wasn’t, so you took a pair of guns and started shooting in the range.

Both spies walked to your side and soon you started shooting, two guns, one aiming at the heart, the other to the head, all hit the target, when you were done you didn’t recharge, instead, you took a different gun, same process with various firearms of different calibers. 

At some point, they joined in the action and made the dummies move and it turned into some type of competition of who got the most.

Eventually, more people joined to watch the exchange and there was even a counter that Jarvis started.

Black widow [45] Hawkeye [42] (Y/n) [30]

“Nice toys.” You said once the competition was done, Natasha was right it did you good. Thinking back on the person that taught you how to use them. 

“Not bad kid, think we can retire?” Clint said to Natasha over his shoulder with a smile, at the end he got the same score as Natasha. 

“She needs some polishing but I would say yes.” You smiled at Natasha’s words, she noticed that it was the first real smile you offered to her, even if small. 

“You three are a danger to society,” Tony said. 

You looked at him, making a face that let him know that you weren’t paying attention, hence you didn’t notice he was there until now, you had been too busy trying to catch up with the two experts at your side. 

“That’s some mean ability you have how come you’re so good if you have the whole flying thing?” Tony asked and because of your expression, he knew he pressed the wrong memory. 

“I had a good teacher,” Tony made a curious face “Not you…our team leader, he said that I shouldn’t be entirely dependent on my ability since I may not always have it.” 

You looked down at the guns, passing your fingers over them, and smiled. 

“I never made him proud thought.” 

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t use them, I hate guns.” 

“Why not?” This time Steve asked, the way you moved was awfully familiar to a trained soldier, the posture, the method it felt familiar and he could tell that you were good, not just the training but the talent.

You looked at him and for once you weren’t frowning. 

“I don’t kill, I can measure my strength but the guns are a different subject, and…” You chuckled “it’s stupid but I couldn’t even kill the enemy.”

“Respecting human lives is stupid?” Steve continued, you pressed your hands into fists and it would have made people nervous if it wasn’t because you flinched. 

“I could have done so much more if I…” You shook your head “Never mind.” You turned to Natasha “Thank you, I needed that.” You said and made your way out. 

“I could do so much more if I actually used them.” Natasha said once you left, Clint gave her a knowing look “This is good, even in a war she refused to kill, we got one with a moral compass boys.” 

“It’s a damn shame, she is good but I’m also relieved she can already fly and do the energy thing, we don’t need her making us feel more useless than we already do,” Clint said and Natasha smiled joining him to keep practicing. 

“Congrats cap, you’ve got another hardass.” Tony patted his bicep and walked out “Jarvis did you record that?” He said to the air.

“Yes sir.”

“Good, let's show Banner to stress him out.” 

Steve stayed quiet, once there was a naïve person that said  _ “I never wanted to kill anyone.” _ But things changed, he saw the consequences of refusing to kill, it wasn’t his first option but he would if he had to.

You didn’t, the face of the enemy was right in front of you and he was sure you did try to hurt him, but you didn’t shoot to kill, your environment didn’t change you, you were clearly ashamed of it, but still you wouldn’t kill. 

He guessed that was a liability during a fight, but it made him smile.

The next days were similar, you avoided eating with them but started to show up in the training room, usually just doing laps or using the weights, Natasha treated you like a small animal, getting close little by little to let you get used to her presence.

It worked.

And that was how you ended falling back on the mat hitting your head and groaning. She wasn’t actually touching you, just giving you pointers and you had managed to knock yourself out. 

“Not a fan of hand to hand?” Natasha asked while sitting next to you on the mat. 

“You’ve found my weakness.” 

“Could have fooled me seeing how hard you hit.” 

“Yeah not doing that, it’s dangerous and I wouldn’t want to give you third-degree burns just so I can avoid the bruises.”

“You don’t?” Natasha asked with a surprised tone and you looked at her “You don’t want to hurt me, even if I have the face of an enemy.” She seemed genuinely surprised. 

“That wasn’t a question, it’s not nice to do the mind-reading thing.” 

“Can’t help it, it’s just kinda there.” 

“God, you’re just like Loki, masters of the mind.” You hid your head on your knees.

“Now that’s an insult.”

“No, it's not, you can’t help the abilities you have, and I think it may even be comforting, having someone so good with stealth abilities.” 

“I’m sorry.” Natasha understood what you were saying, it was comforting to have someone like an old comrade, you missed him “If you don’t mind me asking, why haven’t you tried to find a way back?” You frowned.

“I told you.”

“I know, but it seems too much of a loss for someone to bear, you’re smart and you’re surrounded by smart people that can help you find a safe way.”

“I won’t lie and say that I don’t want to go back, every second… I can’t stop thinking about it, about what happened to them when I disappeared.” You pressed your head to your knees “But I won’t bet with people’s lives for a maybe.” 

“I can see why Thor trusted you.” Natasha said “Thank you.” You gave her a puzzled look “on behalf of my world, thank you.” 

“You’ve asked your insensitive questions, now it’s my turn.” She smiled “what happened to Thor?”

“He lost too many people.”

“Loki.” She nodded “I see…Thor is exactly the same as the one I knew unlike you guys, but this one is a lot quieter, more solemn.”

“What about Tony? You seem to be good with him.”

“He’s pretty much the same, just some small differences, that’s comforting too, but Thor, seeing him again makes this whole thing feel less like a punishment.”

“Why would someone like you deserve to be punished?” Natasha noticed the layers of your words, you just looked vacant. 

“I just do.” 

“I don’t think you do.”

“You’re wrong.”

“I’m rarely wrong, I’m a pretty good judge of character and if someone like me can get a new life so can you.”

“Someone like you?”

“I’ve got blood on my hands.”

“I can tell, but I don’t feel my blood boiling with you,” You smiled at her “Maybe I’m a bad judge of character.”

“You are, you were Loki’s friend.” Natasha smiled too and you actually laughed “by the way, I haven’t seen you with different clothes.” She pointed at your clothes, all of them were basically pants and a hoodie with the Stark’s industry’s logo. 

“Am I not supposed to wear these?”

“No, I mean you can but you live here now, you should get something nicer.”

“You mean going out?”

“Yes, by now we know you’re not going to murder us in our sleep so I say you earned it, Tony will also pay for anything you need or want.”

“Are you sure?”

“You would have to go accompanied since you’re not used to this place but you should experience the world outside these walls.”

“I suppose.” You said thinking about it “Thank you, for not treating me like I’m made of glass.”

“Thank you for not hating me even if my face did you wrong.”

Your first time going out was escorted by two Avengers, Clint decided to tag in because he knew you didn’t hate him, since he wasn’t a known face, him you didn’t mind, but the other person that offered to join had you tense.

Your displeasure was clear as the day but you stayed silent, repeating in your head in a loop  _ “It’s not him.” _

You started using a tactic, pretend that he wasn’t there, and when you looked at him, look at the lips instead, the man you hated had a beard, this person didn’t and you tried keeping that mindset. You knew it wasn’t him but seeing that Thor was the same, Tony too, you couldn’t let your guard down. 

You still couldn’t trust him, and as uncomfortable your attitude was making everyone, especially him, he didn’t complain, he just accepted your hate and didn’t take back his offer to escort you so you could go out. 

It just made you confused. 

He stayed behind, tailing you and Clint making your back stay tense to the point that it was almost painful but as you kept walking the amazement clouded the sensation just a bit. 

This world was so loud, full of people and bright, nothing like your grey world, you had been curious about the images Jarvis showed you, but mostly because the night, you appeared here you saw lights everywhere, almost magical. 

“Don’t worry we’re just going to buy you clothes and go back, we’re not gonna push you into an uncomfortable position, well, more than necessary,” Clint assured. 

“I’m not…Mr. Barton, can I ask you a few things?”

“Mr. Barton?” He repeated “I’m Mr. Barton? How come I get politeness and Tony doesn’t? I thought you liked him.” 

“He does, I— where I come from it’s a given to respect our elders, but Mr. Stark here has been…rude, and annoying, please don’t tell him?” Clint couldn’t help but smile. 

“I won’t trust me, so what is it that you want to know?”

“Yes, I’m a little confused, everyone looks so different, and… are women not supposed to dress more modest?” You said and Clint made a face “Are they not ashamed? They’re showing too much skin and the men…I don’t understand the dress code.” 

“Oh boy.” Clint said “Cap, some help?” He said and Steve walked closer making your face go from a normal girl to the one of someone ready to fight but you stayed in place. 

“I heard it,” Steve said trying not to sigh, when he saw how you tried to behave with Natasha he had a small hope but no, only he got the hate. He could live with that, at least for now. 

He distanced himself but had kept an eye open, for what little he had seen he could tell that you were more like girls back his age, polite, reserved, old school, and just like girls his era, you didn’t want to even look at him. 

“Just out of curiosity, are women in your world supposed to dress like this?” Steve googled something and showed you the pictures of outfits from the forties. Begrudgingly you moved closer and your eyes softened just a bit and nodded. 

“Goddammit.” Clint sighed. 

“It makes sense if a regime as oppressive won,” Steve said. 

“Please tell women can vote.” Clint joked.

“Vote?”

“Jesus fu… okay this is unexpected, it shouldn’t but it is and is giving me whiplash, listen (Y/n) it sounds like your world is more…old fashioned so maybe it would be best for you to speak to this one.” Clint pointed at Steve, unsurprisingly, you frowned. 

“I’d rather not.” You said sharply “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to cause so many problems we can go back.”

“Yikes, walk it off cap,” Clint said, this time, Steve sighed.

“That I’ll do.” He said moving behind. 

“I really don’t want to inconvenience any of you, I can keep wearing the same thing it doesn’t bother me at all.”

“Let me stop you right there, it’s not your fault you just took me by surprise, and Steve would be better fitted for this, but if he makes you uncomfortable he will stay away okay?”

“Can I refuse? I don’t need anything, in fact, I have more than enough—”

“(Y/n).” Clint said in a sterner tone “You can keep refusing but eventually you’ll have to start interacting with this world and with the people in it, remember it was your choice to stay, so you can act like a prisoner or try to adapt.” 

“I’m sorry.”

“I didn’t meant to scold you but—”

“No, you’re right, I mean that I’m sorry for your arm, I never apologized.” 

“Oh, yeah don’t worry it wasn’t so bad, should we keep going?” You nodded “You’re talking more to Natasha right?”

“Yes.”

“So why not give a chance to our cap, Thor confirmed he’s one of the good ones didn’t he?”

“Mr. Barton.” You looked at him in the eyes and whatever shyness you had displayed was completely gone “Think of the scariest moment of your life, of your most painful memory, what do you see?” He didn’t answer, you didn’t push it.

You just kept walking.

Steve heard, even with all the people around and the distance, he heard and words were a tricky thing because images came to his head as an answer, just one scene that was painfully clear even after so long.

A person falling on a cold gloomy day, and he pressed his hands, so when Clint gave him a quick look Steve shook his head, asking him to stop, whatever it was that his face reminded you of, it was better left untouched.

Clint stopped trying to make you not hate the team leader and as soon as you entered the store he instead focused on guiding you. 

He helped you pick clothes that were modern but keeping the modest aesthetic you desired, it was mostly simpler clothes even if Tony said to break the bank, guilt money Clint guessed, but you refused.

Clint noticed a pattern, opaque colors, things that didn’t stick to your body, garments that would allow movement, he guessed the why things that didn’t get in the way in case of an emergency. 

He lied and said that Tony would kill him if you didn’t get something more casual because he constantly organized parties, you seemed mortified but agreed and he got you to pick a dress. 

You looked at yourself in the mirror as if you were looking at someone else, you passed your fingers through the soft and delicate fabric and twirled to see the movement, it had been so long since you wore something like that and it made you huff a laugh.

Steve stared, he really didn’t mean to, but the blue color caught his eye when you moved and he didn’t think of moving his eyes away, there was nothing special about the garment or the situation but it did surprise him to see you lowering your guard even for a moment. 

As if you had felt his stare you looked up and from the reflection in the mirror you two locked gazes, both staying still, and he saw something different, you moved quickly back to the dressing room and Steve had to move his gaze away too, feeling as if he had done something bad. 

Clint that was sitting on a couch in the store watched the exchange with analytic eyes.

The shopping was done and Clint helped you carry the bags and made you promise you would ask Natasha about  _ “Feminism.” _ At first, he was worried about coming shopping with you, because firstly you almost broke his arm, secondly, he had no idea how to react to your different worldview.

But soon found out he was okay with you, you kept the politeness but you were also relaxed enough, he assumed because you mentioned only men as your past teammates, so he made another mistake.

“You didn’t buy the blue dress? It looked good on you.” He commented casually, and he saw something he was familiar with, your eyes seemed clouded and your expression perfectly calm, unnaturally so, hiding. 

“It doesn’t fit me, something like that.” You said, “I’m a soldier.” 

“You can be both a soldier and a woman.”

“Here it seems possible, I’ll try to get into that mindset.” 

“I mean you’re not forced to.”

“So it seems, but when in Rome, do as the Romans do.” 

Clint was surprised how easily you took to that phrase, instead of looking overwhelmed he noticed how you observed everything with interest, he thought you were shyer, he was very wrong. It was just a second where he looked away and when he looked again you had moved to talk to a stranger. 

“You a tourist?” A person asked when you approached him to ask about why he was playing music outside.

“You could say so.”

“Ah, then careful with your money, lots of pickpockets.”

“I don’t have any money.”

“Similar you and I.” You smiled at the man “How you liking it so far?”

“It’s filthy, loud, and colorful.” You stated, “I like it, a lot.” The man barked a laugh.

“You’re weird, I like that, here call it a service.” The man started to play a song, slow and melodic, your smile widened, absolutely delighted, both Clint and Steve stared, the song wasn’t played that well but it was hard to not appreciate a classic. 

**_ “Darling so it goes, some things are meant to be.” _ ** He sang and you did something improvised again, you took a stranger’s hand that had stopped to listen, he was flustered and was absolutely nervous but you moved his hands and guided him.

“Miss I can’t dance—” He said with a nervous laugh but didn’t seem bothered. 

“You can, I saw your foot tapping, here.” You gave a little jump and moved with him, at first he was tense but slowly, he gave in and people moved closer, recording and some couples joined too.

Soon it was a commotion and finally, the song ended and there was a round of applause, you smiled at your partner with a small bow and he smiled brightly and mimicked the movement. 

“Thank you for the dance.” You said and moved to the man that played “What is the name of the song?” You asked and saw people moving closer, dropping money in his guitar case, which was curious too, at least for you. 

“Seriously?” You nodded “the song’s can't help falling in love.”

“Thank you, I’ll remember it.”

“Say if you give other two dances you can keep half of it.” He gave a quick look at the money “You said you didn’t have it.”

“She doesn’t need it.” Clint moved closer grabbing your forearm “You took me by surprise, I thought you were shy.”

“I’m not shy, and this place it’s different, I thought I should embrace it.” You smiled “Was it wrong?”

“Not at all, let’s go.” You nodded.

“Bye.” You said to the guitarist and he gave you two thumbs up and started the next song.

“Hey! Excuse me, may I have your number?” The guy you danced with yelled through the crowd while Clint pulled you away. 

“She doesn’t have a phone buddy!” Clint said while you waved him goodbye. 

“They were nice, Are people here always this nice?” You asked while looking at the colorful advertisings, now more prominent since nighttime was getting closer.

“No people here usually suck, you’re just likable, makes sense you were close to Thor.”


	5. Of the people who care

“Let me get this straight.” Fury started “You let the girl that was kicking the Avengers asses, flying and blowing things up, go out and get recorded and uploaded to YouTube?”

“I wouldn’t say ass-kicking—”

“You shut it Stark.” Fury said, pointing his finger at Tony. 

“What’s youtube?” You whispered to Clint that was sitting at your side, he shook his head and whispered  _ “I’ll tell you later.” _

“Was the guy cute?” Natasha asked. 

“I don’t know.” You shrugged.

“Short, skinny, and meek.” Clint said, “So no.”

“Is that your type?” Natasha asked and you just seemed confused. 

“Can someone!” Fury spoke again “Explain who the hell is she, why doesn’t she know what YouTube is?”

“Asgardian.” Clint said.

“Thor’s friend.” Natasha agreed.

Fury gave her a knowing look and then turned to you. 

“What do you have to say?” You stayed silent “Let me tell you what I think happened okay, walk with me, you were a normal human being and after being exposed to the Tesseract’s power you developed those flying abilities of yours.”

You stood up and pointed your hands at him, he just looked at them and the rest of the team stood up, Natasha pointing at you with a gun, Clint raising both hands so no one would attack and Steve grabbed his shield but was focused on the conversation.

“How do you know about that?” You said with a grave tone “Who are you?”

“Who are you?” He replied, his eye moving from your hands to your face. 

“I’ll answer one of your questions, then you’ll answer one of mine.”

“That’s not how it works.”

“I wasn’t asking.” Your hand glowed stronger, he stared at it then back to you.

“Fine, the first question, are you part of the Kree empire?” Fury asked, everyone shared weird looks and you seemed genuinely confused as if it was the first time hearing that, he got his answer. 

“No,” You answered, “how do you know how I got my abilities?”

“I know someone with the same ability.” The precision in your hand wavered and even lowered a bit.

“There’s someone else like me?” You asked and looked around but it was their first time hearing it too “where?”

“My turn.” You swallowed and nodded “Are you human, red-blooded human?” as an answer you stopped pointing at him so Natasha lowered her gun, you moved your shirt up to show him your wrist, and cut yourself with your nail, red blood. 

“Where’s the person that has my abilities?”

“She’s gone, as far as I know, she’s alive but can’t come back unless it’s an emergency, so you can’t meet her.” 

“I see.” You turned to Tony “Can he be trusted, what he wants to know, can I tell him?”

“Is she asking for my permission?” Tony said.

“I’ll tell you later,” Clint said.

“Stark?” Fury said.

Tony sighed and nodded at you.

“I’ll answer all your questions then.” 

“Hold on.” Steve intervened, your eyes twitched seeming guarded again “you never said that you got the abilities with the Tesseract, you said it was an accident, I’m starting to think it wasn’t.”

“It was an accident.” You said in a much angrier tone than with Fury “the Tesseract was involved, and I happened to be in the middle of it.”

“Why?”

“Because I tried to destroy it, I failed and ended up like this.” Steve stared at you then at Natasha for confirmation. 

“Doesn’t sound like a lie.”

“But the next thing might.” Steve then looked at fury “who’s that person you’re talking about?” 

The discussion started with Fury explaining where he saw those abilities for the first time, he confirmed and gave details about a woman named Carol Danvers, how he met her and how her powers worked, the description fitted with yours.

Then it was time for you to answer, you did but kept details to yourself, you didn’t tell him where the stone was now, no one said a thing, not even Natasha, Fury wasn’t happy but the one that seemed the angriest was Steve. 

Fury spoke directly with you, similar to how Natasha did to confirm if you were an ally, then he asked what you wanted to do now.

“I will assist the Avengers.”

“You should come to Shield.”

“Why would I do that?”

“You want to help people don’t you?” You nodded “that’s what Shield does.” You seemed to think about it.

“Natasha and… Captain America, they’re part of Shield, so why didn’t they know about Carol Danvers?”

“They didn’t need to.”

“I see… then I refuse.”

“Care to explain why?”

“Lying by omission is still a lie, how much there is that they don’t know about and if they don’t know how can they tell that they’re doing the right thing?” Steve closed his eyes, Fury moved to straighten his posture in his chair “Thank you for answering my questions Director.” 

You looked at Steve and opened your mouth slightly then looked down and then looked at Clint.

“Thank you for coming with me Mr. Barton, goodnight.” You left. 

“Mr. Barton?” Tony asked, “why are you Mr. Barton?” Clint gave him a smug smile and Steve walked out.

Natasha followed him.

“Steve.”

“Don’t.” He turned to her and smiled in a stressed manner “All that has been bothering me, she nailed it and in very few words.” 

“I understand that—”

“You understand.” He interrupted “doesn’t it bother you?” 

“I trust Fury.”

“And does he trust you?” She looked down “goodnight Natasha.” 

“I would like to meet her.” You said while looking at the ceiling and collecting energy in your hand “You should have seen it, Jarvis,” You moved up hugging your knees and wiggling your toes “The place was full of people and they were all laughing and there were so much food and colorful clothes, and this guy played a beautiful song.”

Without asking Jarvis played the song and you smiled. 

“That’s the one!” You said, “How did you know?”

“I’m doing some research for Mr. Stark.” Jarvis said, not mentioning he was deleting videos from multiple platforms “If you want to I can play it any time you like.”

“Thank you, Jarvis, that’s really nice, and… is there a way to listen to more of it? More songs, something like Wikipedia for that?”

“There is, uploading music is one of the functions of YouTube but there are more applications entirely dedicated to music, audiobooks, and podcasts too.” 

“That’s amazing, this place is amazing.” You said, “I wish I could take you with me while I see everything, to show you.”

“I can ask Mr. Stark so we can arrange that.” He suggested and paused “(Y/n) if you don’t mind, may I know why you want to show me?”

“Does it bother you?”

“Not at all, I’m here to serve you, but I’m not unfamiliar with the place, people, or culture, I’m made to know things, so I’m just curious.”

“I don’t know, I think that is nice to talk with a friend about things you find exciting, to share them too.”

“Do you consider me your friend?”

“Of course, are you not?”

“I would like to be.”

“I would like that too.”

“Then as a friend, may I recommend you songs I think you may like?”

“Please do.”


	6. if I live or die

After a poor night of sleep thinking of what occurred Steve went to take his morning jog like usual, it was time to go back to D.C, but every time he thought of that it was accompanied by your face, your expression, and your words. 

Similar to Natasha he couldn’t get a proper impression on your character, you were strong, he got that first hand, in fact, the reason why had to stay at the building was to keep an eye on you and heal, but even if you were strong you didn’t seem cocky.

You seemed to hold grudges but gave second chances from what he saw with your interactions, you showed your feelings without holding back but as soon as it was needed you showed some unexpected wisdom.

_ “How much there is that they don’t know about and if they don’t know how can they tell that they’re doing the right thing?” _

He couldn’t stop thinking of your words, he had been struggling for some time with many things, and you were going through something similar, if anyone could understand you it would be him, and he guessed it was similar for him. 

What would you tell him?

He went directly to the gym, by now he knew you had a schedule, and there you were. 

Like usual you were exercising, punching a sandbag, he noticed that you were struggling with your wrist, you had admitted it wasn’t your strong point.

He guessed sooner or later Clint or Natasha would show you the right way, but they weren’t there and you were going to hurt your wrists at this point. 

Steve understood you didn’t like him and he decided to give you some space, but besides his curiosity, if you stayed one day maybe you two would have to work together, so he walked closer, hoping to try Natasha’s method. 

Just something simple, mention the wrist thing, you seemed nice enough, surely you would give him a face but hopefully at least acknowledge his existence. 

The music was loud in the empty gym, after discovering all the music available you accompanied your Wikipedia searches and studies with music and Jarvis saved your favorites, for now, you were listening to the top ten songs per year. 

Various genres and various eras to get a sense of which ones you liked the most, and right now as you punched the sandbag you were listening to Ray Charles - I Got A Woman from 1954, it was so fresh and unlike anything you experienced before.

So much that you barely paid attention to your hits, just engulfing the song, savoring it, even closing your eyes for a moment once the song changed to the next and you stopped.

“Playing solitude by Nina Simone,” Jarvis said. 

The song started with a sense of longing and Melancholy, it was fitting for a song called solitude, it spoke to you, you were about to ask Jarvis to save it with your favorites. 

“You should be careful with your wrist.” Your eyes shot open and the calm was ripped away from you, you turned around and when you saw him the world crashed down, you literally crashed down because you jumped back.

You hit your back with the sandbag and fell to the floor looking up, your heart clenched and started beating fast, you saw two wide and surprised baby blue eyes staring at you, a hand extended awkwardly and without meaning to you crawled back, away. 

“I knew it,” Steve said in a low tone but it sounded loud because as soon as you fell Jarvis turned the music off. By the way, your body was stiff, horror-filled your eyes, Steve hoped he was wrong, but he wasn’t.

“Knew what?” You asked and your tone was bitter but low. 

Like he had thought before when your eyes meet his in the store, it wasn’t hate or anger, just pure fear. 

“You don’t just hate me.” He said, don’t say it “You’re scared of me.” You bared your teeth with a pained expression and stood up, moving back, making it towards the door but never taking your eyes away from him. 

“Don’t get close to me.” You said, now anger more present to keep you safe from something else “Not unless is necessary just…leave me alone.” You panted the last words and your hands glowed.

You didn’t attack him, instead, you used your power to go away flying, fast and hurried. 

Being disliked, or disliking someone wasn’t something unfamiliar to him, but that could be fixed with time and patience, but what he saw in your eyes, that he wasn’t sure he could overcome.

He could try, but, the polite, humane, and kindest thing he could do was just to imitate you, and pretend the other didn’t exist. 

“(Y/n)?” Jarvis called your name, well aware that you were currently hidden in a corner of the room, hugging your knees, hiding your face.

“Jarvis.” You said in a shaken voice “Can you, could you let me know when he’s close? I don’t want to see him if I can help it.”

“Understood.” Jarvis said, “(Y/n) it may be presumptuous of me to ask something so personal but—”

“It’s okay.” 

“Thank you, I see everything that happens in the tower, and I hear everything, you mentioned Miss Romanoff, Dr. Banner, and Captain Rogers—” You tensed at the name “Were all part of Hydra, but you seem extra apprehensive to Captain Rogers, why is that? And please feel free to not answer if it’s too difficult.” 

“No, I… it’s okay just…all those faces hurt you know?” You swallowed “But him…I know it’s not him and I’m not scared, but that face…” You said “He killed... God,” You sighed “the last time I saw him he was trying to kill someone dear to me.”

You pressed your hands to your head trying to chase the images away. 

“(Y/n) you can stop, I’m sorry for asking.” He talked over your harsh breathing “Is there anything I can do?” You shook your head.

“I’ll get better, I’ll be better I just need to shake off the surprise, he came out of nowhere and usually I can hold it, just reached my limit there but I’ll be better.”

“Understood, I’ll keep you informed of his movements.” 

“Thank you…and can you please keep it a secret from Tony? From the others? It’s not fair and I don’t want to cause problems…at least not more than I already am.”

“I can, as long as Mr. Stark doesn’t request to see my records directly, I’m afraid it’s the most I can do.”

“Thank you, that’ll do.” 

Back in his lab a small alarm was heard, Tony couldn’t say he trusted you but he had seen evil, your face wasn’t it, but one couldn’t be too careful, so he kept a record of your movements in case you did anything out of the ordinary.

The alarm would make a sound while your powers were being used, it was less than a minute so he wasn’t extremely worried, still, he needed to ask. 

“Jarvis, she used her powers, right? What happened?” Tony asked working on his project.

“Nothing sir, she just used it to fly back to her room.”

“Must be nice to fly I guess,” Bruce commented without paying attention, he just kept working. 

“That’s all?” Tony raised his head.

“That’s all.”


	7. Starlight

You woke up without any movement, just opened your eyes, and stared outside at the first signs of the morning, a sky that was slowly lilting up. You didn’t feel like standing up or ever getting out of bed, but you did.

“Good morning Jarvis.”

“Good morning (Y/n).”

You took a shower, brushed your teeth, and did the most basic things like change your clothes to start a day in a world where you weren’t needed, you wondered if that was the reason why Thor gave you a purpose.

Because he saw nothing in you, you shook your head. 

Ungrateful, you had no reason to complain.

You moved to your computer and did like you did every day, learn. It was a habit, during times of war, to absorb knowledge in case it came in handy. You studied several subjects and as a newly formed habit, you turned on the news. 

It was the usual, some unhealthy obsession over celebrities and their personal lives, you ignored those, the cultural events caught your eye but it wasn’t your priority, what got your interest was the wars, small, but they were there.

There was so much social misbalance, some starved, others had too much, so this place wasn't perfect but it was better. You were allowed to leave now, not for too long but you did, so you tried to get involved in the community.

Resulting in you often visiting homeless shelters and act as a volunteer, speaking to the locals helped you to understand the place and it gave you a bit of ease into your aching wounds, the Avengers here only moved when there bigger threats leaving a lot of free time.

You studied, you walked, and learned.

“Start recording.” You said and the computer started showing a thin line of audio “About the Avengers.”

You started talking, as if you were talking to someone that was no longer there, you imagined him sitting in front of you, an empty chair for the listener.

Clint, the man you didn’t have an impression of at the beginning so that was a fresh relationship, one you had high hopes for.

He was kind, easygoing, and understanding, you also had found him making a fresh pot of coffee, looking from his white mug to the pot and deciding to drink directly from it, and walking away, that was fun. He seemed especially friendly with the only other woman.

Natasha, that tricky personality would have put you on edge if it wasn’t for Loki, someone that hid his truth and revealed it from others, but there was tension between her and the other members, maybe that’s why she wasn’t an official resident, she just made rounds.

You didn’t dislike her, it was comforting in a way and even if she had a face you did not care for, she changed her hair from curly to straight and you eased, she noticed, it was on purpose for you, odd cunning woman. 

Another disagreeable face, Dr. Bruce Banner, someone meek and introverted unlike what you knew, you didn’t like him, you didn’t hate him either, because you didn’t know him. 

He avoided you and general conflict it seemed, if that was how it was going to be then you supposed it was fine.

Tony…you chuckled in the recording and the waves of sound showed a jump compared to your tone before.

“It’s like talking to you, about yourself.” You said to the ghost of Mr. Stark. 

You started again. Tony, one that shared the same code name as the Tony from your world, ironman, he didn’t avoid you like Bruce did but he wasn’t around either, for what you could tell his personality was similar to what you knew, but maybe a little brighter, less fatigued. 

It was conflicting in many ways, because he was so similar you thought that you would get along but it didn’t happen, it hurt, but he kept you feed and clothed and out of trouble so you couldn't complain.

Tolerated but not accepted, the outsider.

“It’s always the same isn’t Mr. Stark? The leader didn’t like me much either, and I disobeyed him. That’s the last thing I did. No wonder he couldn’t stand me...” You laughed again, moving your knees up in the chair.

Steve Rogers. The First Avenger, this person had been the reason for your sleepless nights, out of all he was the one you couldn’t trust no matter what, so you studied him, his story, his past, spotless, selfless.

His eyes were wide with horror that recognized horror, he was genuinely concerned about you and it made your skin crawl, he didn’t ask, he didn’t yell, there was no entitlement; he didn’t fight to make you see he was good.

So far you hadn’t found any speck of a trace that he could be anything less than the hero everyone made him be. But you couldn’t forget, and thankfully, along with Natasha, he didn’t live in the tower, and even if he was an Avenger, he only came when he had time but worked somewhere else. 

You would see him, there was no other option, you would have to work together, sooner or later. He’s good, you had to repeat in your head but if push came to shove, could you fight with him? Cover his back as you did with your old comrades? Only time would tell. 

You sighed.

“Mr. Stark…I couldn’t say goodbye to you, I…I hope you made it, and if you died, I hope it was quick.” You dreaded his death and you dreaded his pain even more “Forgive me please, it should have been me.” 

You shook your head and thought of deleting the footage but you didn’t, you stopped the recording manually and added the written information of your week and what you learned, then you walked outside your room to go to the dining room, completely empty, that was kind of nice.

You grabbed some fresh fruits and little food.

“(Y/n) the recommended calorie intake is—”

“I know but I’m not feeling hungry…I’ll try okay?” You sighed and opted to mix a couple of eggs and start frying, making a new pot of coffee, the coffee here was amazing “Jarvis can you?” Before you finished he played a song making you smile while you cooked. 

“You're no good by Linda Ronstadt,” He said.

“Thank you, Jarvis.” You said while you cooked, this kind of peace was enough to free some of the tension in your shoulders, living in a place that wasn’t underground, surrounded by light and commodities, and best of all, no tension that a jarring alarm would sound at ungodly hours because trouble broke loose. 

“(Y/n) just to let you know Dr. Bruce is making his way here,” Jarvis said and your shoulders tensed again.

“Thank you.” You said making a motion with your hand to lower the music, soon after a person walked inside and his shoes made a sound that indicated that after seeing your back he second-guessed his choice to come.

“You’re here.” He stated the obvious.

“I am, don’t worry I’ll just finish this and go back to my room.”

“You don’t have to…you have every right to be here I’ll leave.” This made you turn. 

“Why? You have every right to be here.” You said raising your eyebrows in a sarcastic manner, he gave you a stressed smile and scratched the back of his head, you sighed, it made no sense to be openly hostile if you were to live with them for now “Coffee?” You offered rising the pot and walking close to him.

That seemed to unnerve him too but finally, he made his mind and nodded, walking closer, you took a cup and served him and moved it close, then platted your food.

“I just made a portion for myself but if you want—”

“No- no, don’t worry I, usually I take a cup of coffee when I wake up and two hours later I have breakfast with another cup of coffee.” He took a sip “This is good thank you.” You nodded.

“That’s an odd habit to have, especially since you woke up this late.” You said giving a glance at a clock in the kitchen, nine am. 

“I didn’t just wake up I’m actually just going to bed.” He laughed without humor. The song ended and this time a new one started that made Bruce make a face, you made a face too.

“Playing livin la vida loca By Ricky Martin.”

“Uhhh.” Bruce looked at you. 

“I don’t like it.” You decided out loud “Can you turn it off?” Jarvis did and you looked at Bruce “I’m interested in music, you have a great variety so I asked Jarvis to play random songs, some I like some I don’t.” You explained, “And tell me Dr. Banner, why avoid sleep?” 

“I don’t avoid it, it avoids me.” He sighed “I’ve been having nightmares nonstop lately, it’s just better to stay awake than having to deal with that.” 

You hummed, you had been ignoring your food and this time took a bite, then another, it was good, too good. 

“And you?” You looked up “How have you been, dealing…”

“I’ve been dealing as well as it’s expected.” 

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.”

“It’s not, I meant it.” The light in his eyes showed nothing but honesty, so he was good too, you guessed he was since Tony liked him.

“I mean it too, I’m resigned I guess.” 

Being thrown into a peaceful world wasn’t a punishment, it could even have been a gift if it wasn’t because you left people behind. 

“I know you didn’t mean for this to happen so don’t blame yourself.” You assured. 

“How can I not?”

“Because you built the machine with good intentions, I don’t hate that.” You noticed how he visibly relaxed but an alarm did sound, it wasn’t as horrible as the one you were used to but it was an alarm so you stood up and looked at Bruce.

“You two are together, good,” Tony said and you could hear the air and explosions, instantly you felt shivers all over, he wouldn’t have called if he didn’t need help.

“Tony? What’s wrong?” Bruce asked, standing up too, talking to the air.

“Everything is—” There was the sound of an explosion “Peachy.” 

“Are you lying?” You asked.

“No.”

“Yes,” Clint spoke too.

“We have it under control Katniss.” Tony said in an irritated tone, you looked at Bruce and he shook his head “This is not about us, it’s about you.” Tony sighed “Natasha called Clint, Fury is dead.” Tony said and his tone was grim. 

If you remembered correctly it was the man you meet some weeks ago, the one with the eye patch, by Tony’s tone and Bruce’s face you could tell that they had history.

“We’re occupied as you can hear so we can’t go back, can you two handle that?”

“Tony I—” Bruce spoke and he physically retracted from Tony’s voice, hiding behind his arms “I can’t I’m sorry I can’t.” 

There was just a second of silence that felt longer and more explosions. 

“Shit,” Tony said. 

“I can do it.” You offered, again, another second of silence “Whatever you need me to do I will do it.” The silence meant that he was thinking about it.

“Alright, take Jarvis with you he’ll guide you to assist the cap.” At that, you tensed and more explosions ensued “I gotta go, take anything you want just, I gotta go.” He said and the call ended. 

“Shit.” You said you looked at the floor trying to breathe, you moved your hand to your chest and clenched it, trying to breathe, you looked up, Bruce tensed “you’re sure you can’t come?”

“I do more harm than good, I’m sorry.” You nodded.

“It’s okay.”

“You say that a lot when it clearly is not.”

“I mean it, whatever your reason is I respect it.”

“You don’t want to go either, why?”

“I don’t, but Tony wouldn’t have called if it wasn’t necessary.”

“You must think I’m a coward.”

“I don’t, I understand why you don’t want to go I… trust me, I understand and it's okay and I wish I could tell you something to make you feel better but I can’t even find them for myself, so, it’s okay.”

After that you went to your room and opened the closet, you saw your head to toes black and burnt uniform and it wasn’t something that you could just wear without catching attention so instead, you put on as many layers of fabric as you could without looking too ridiculous or eye-catching.

“Alright, I’m doing this.” You sighed. 

“I’ll be with you and guide you to where the captain is.” Jarvis said, having him talking in your ear gave you a sensation of peace “Will you be okay?”

“I have to.” 

It was a fast trip in one of the many private jets Tony owned, once you made it to D.C Jarvis guided you to a hospital, you moved through the hallways without problems because you followed Jarvis's instructions. 

You moved close to the door where Steve was supposed to be but an angry tone made you stop before actually entering. The door was open, just one step more and you’d be inside. 

“So he's a ghost story,” Steve said. 

“Five years ago I was escorting a nuclear engineer out of Iran, somebody shot out my tires near Odessa. We lost control, went straight over a cliff, I pulled us out, but the Winter Soldier was there. I was covering my engineer, so he shot him straight through me.” Natasha said. 

“Jarvis?” You whispered.

“On it.” You sighed and walked inside. 

Both turned around, Natasha had her shirt lifted to show a scar but the way he had her cornered made it look compromising, you didn’t think much of it. Natasha let her shirt down and seemed surprised, not as much as Steve that was a mix of surprised and angry. 

“Here.” You took your phone out as soon as Jarvis said he got something and offered it to Natasha.

“Where did you get this?” Steve said taking the phone, you refrained yourself from flinching at his upset voice.

“Jarvis.” You said.

“Hello, captain,” Jarvis said from the phone, Steve didn’t seem to know what to do with himself so he just gave back the phone to Natasha. 

“You called her?” He asked in an accusatory tone, so much for trust, you thought.

“She didn’t, Tony sent me,” You looked at him, he seemed aggravated and it wasn’t a face you knew, or the expression so you just stared “He sent me to help since he couldn’t come.” 

“I don’t want your help, I can’t trust any of you.” He accused.

“Tony trusts you.” You said, “That’s enough for me, I came for him and because if people are in danger I want to help, if you can honestly tell me that you can do this alone and that no people will get hurt then I’ll leave.” You held his gaze and his lips parted just slightly.

Part of you wanted for him to say that he could handle it, for him to be petty and put himself and his comfort first, all so you could go, but you knew you wouldn’t, something stronger brought and kept you here. 

“Can you trust as much?” Natasha asked and gave him some kind of memory device, he slowly took it.

He looked at it and seemed to be thinking about it, then he gave a quick glance at both of you. 

“Alright, let’s go.”

Leaving the hospital was easy, Natasha acquired some different clothes for herself and Steve, she offered a different outfit for you too because of your excessive layers, but you refused, she didn’t ask and the three of you made it to a public place.

She asked you to stay behind but before you gave both of them some earpieces to communicate, you stayed at a fountain looking at everything, which wasn’t hard since everything caught your eye, you heard part of the conversation and things were even tenser between them than you expected. 

“You know if you’re going for the low-key look I think the hipster outfits are a bit too much.” You said.

“How do you know what hipsters are?” Natasha asked.

“Jarvis explained subcultures to me, it’s interesting.” 

“What else are you learning about?”

“I’m trying to understand memes but those are really confusing.” You joked not really wanting to tell her. 

“Speaking of Jarvis why isn’t he helping?” Steve interrupted.

“I’m afraid I can’t do that, you’re being traced captain, for security purposes I’m just acting as a safe channel for the Avengers to communicate,” Jarvis explained.

“Can I help you guys with anything?” You heard in the comms.

“Oh, no. My fiancé was just helping me with some honeymoon destinations.” Natasha said startling you a bit.

“Right, We're getting married.” You heard Steve say in the most awkward non-realistic tone and you pressed your lips not to laugh but snorted anyways and covered your mouth.

“Congratulations. Where do you guys thinking about going?”

“New Jersey,” Steve said and there was a suspicious silence. 

“I have the exact same glasses.” 

“Wow, you two are practically twins,” Natasha said nonchalantly.

“Yeah, I wish. Specimen. Uh...if you guys need anything, I've been Aaron.”

“Speaking of a specimen.” You said acting like you were moving your head and toes, listening to music “They’re here.” You said spotting the clearly evil bad guys. 

“Natasha how long?” Steve asked in a hurried tone.

“Almost got it, I just need a minute.”

“We don’t have a minute.” He insisted.

“I’m going to hell for this,” You sighed and stood up, still acting distracted and when an older woman walked too close you moved your foot to trip her making her fall over in front of them.

It was so disastrous that people around gasped and looked at the woman’s side, you moved closer and removed your hoodie to make it less suspicious.

“Are you okay?” You said moving down by her side, trying to ignore the sensation of dangerous eyes over you, thankfully people moved closer to help her which made them break formation even for a few more moments and regroup. 

“We’re done,” Natasha said. 

You noticed that at least one of them still looked at the situation but you weren’t a known face, so a few seconds later the incident was over and there were no eyes on you. 

“(Y/n) meet us in the back,” Steve said.

“Roger that.” You said.

“Was that a pun?” Natasha asked.

“No, but I do love to laugh.”

“I noticed.”

You made your way to where they were and somehow Steve had stolen a truck. You were on the backseat just in silence, feeling the obvious tension when Natasha decided to break the silence and talk about how he knew how to steal a car.

“Can I listen to music while you two talk?” You said. 

“We’re in the middle of a job,” Steve said.

“I know but we’re a few hours from the destiny and I don’t want to make both of you uncomfortable.” 

“You don’t,” Natasha said.

“Thank you, now I know I don’t make you uncomfortable.” You said with a bit of amusement making an emphasis on the  _ “you.” _ And Natasha turned to the back. 

“How did you know where to find us?” Natasha asked. 

“Jarvis.”

“Any idea why Tony couldn’t help?”

“He had somewhere to go and took Mr. Barton.” That seemed to get Steve’s attention because his hand on the wheel tensed. 

“Did he tell you where?”

“No.” Because you seemed to be following a rule of five words or less Natasha stopped asking.

By the time you three arrived at the rundown military base, it was night time there was only the sound of cicadas and there was no light to the place so you lit up your hands to work as torches. 

“This camp is where I was trained,” Steve said. 

“Changed much?” Natasha asked while keeping the tracker up.

“A little.” He said while staring at the field.

“This is a dead-end. Zero heat signature, zero waves, not even radio. Whoever wrote the file must have used a router to throw people off.” Natasha said but Steve didn’t look so sure “What is it?”

He was looking at a building and started walking to it and both of you joined him.

“Army regulations forbid storing ammunition within five hundred yards of the barracks. This building is in the wrong place.” Steve broke the lock with his shield and all three of you walked inside.

When Steve turned on the light, the logo of an eagle was the first thing you noticed. You stopped your hands from glowing and walked with them.

“This is Shield,” Natasha said.

“Maybe where it started.”

“This place looks like it’s haunted.” You said while looking around.

“I’m seeing some ghosts.” Natasha said while staring at three framed photos on the wall “There's Stark's father.”

“Howard,” Steve confirmed, the man did look like Tony, just a bit. 

“Who’s the girl?” Natasha asked after she noticed Steve staring, he didn’t say anything this time and walked away.

He stopped in front of some old bookshelves.

“If you're already working in a secret office...” He said and pulled them, revealing another secret passage “Why do you need to hide the elevator?”

Natasha used her phone and found the password in seconds and all three walked in, you felt this sensation of dread but didn’t comment on it. Again it was a dark room, barely lit up by some devices.

And as if sensing the presence of someone the room lit up by itself showing an old computer.

“This can't be the data-point, this technology is ancient,” Natasha said then noticed a newer model of a port and placed the memory card.

All the devices started making noise.

“Initiate system?” Could be read from the computer.

“Y-E-S, spells yes.” Natasha said while typing "Shall we play a game?" She said in a playful tone then turned to Steve “It's from a movie that—”

“Yeah, I saw it.”

“Rogers, Steven. Born, 1918.” The creepy mask said from the computer, a camera moved pointed at Natasha “Romanoff, Natalia Alianovna. Born, 1984.”

“It's some kind of a recording,” Natasha said, you weren’t so sure. 

“I am not a recording, Fräulein. I may not be the man I was when the Captain took me, prisoner, in 1945, but I am.” The computer showed a photo of a man with glasses and Steve moved closer.

By this point, just the accent was filling you with dread.

“Do you know this thing?” Natasha asked.

“Arnim Zola was a German scientist who worked for the Red Skull. He's been dead for years.” Steve explained looking behind, trying to understand the machine.

“First correction, I am Swiss. Second, look around you.” It spoke and you did look around.

“It’s speaking to us in real-time. An AI, this is a database and we’re surrounded by its brain.” You said and the camera pointed at you.

“Smart, yet no data found, who might you be fräulein?”

“I don’t feel like giving you my name,” You said staring straight at the camera.

“I’ll share if you do.”

“(Y/n)(L/n).”

“Data still not found, interesting. In the era of digital print, you have no mark in this world, how come?”

“Thank you.” You said sincerely “Causality is a very dangerous thing, all of this and all of me here is experimental and I couldn’t find a trace of myself, my name or my lineage but the extra confirmation is good and you have extensive searching resources don’t you?”

“I do, I like your words and your brain it sounds like it should be preserved as well.”

“But it is very fragile.” You looked around “Your brain.”

“I’m immortal.” The computer assured “In 1972 I received a terminal diagnosis. Science could not save my body, my mind, however, that was worth saving on two hundred thousand feet of data banks.”

“How did you get here?” Steve came back to the front of the computer after inspecting around.

“Invited.”

“It was Operation Paperclip after World War II. Shield recruited German scientists with strategic value.” Natasha explained and you frowned taking some steps back.

“They thought I could help their cause. I also helped my own.”

“Hydra died with the Red Skull,” Steve said.

“Cut off one head, two more shall take its place.” The computer showed their logo.

You recoiled at the symbol and shook your head. It couldn’t be, this place was supposed to be free of this poison. Natasha looked back at you, wide-eyed. You tried to contain your anger and suspicion.

“Prove it,” Steve said.

“Accessing archive.”

The computer started showing footage of the beginning of Hydra and its soldiers.

“Hydra was founded on the belief that humanity could not be trusted with its own freedom. What we did not realize, was that if you try to take that freedom, they resist. The war taught us much. Humanity needed to surrender its freedom willingly. After the war, Shield was founded and I was recruited. The new Hydra grew. A beautiful parasite inside Shield. For seventy years Hydra has been secretly feeding crisis, reaping war. And when history did not cooperate, history was changed.”

“That's impossible, Shield would have stopped you,” Natasha said, her voice aggravated.

“Accidents will happen.” A picture of the news of Tony’s parents showed “Hydra created a world so chaotic that humanity is finally ready to sacrifice its freedom to gain its security. Once the purification process is complete, Hydra’s new world order will arise.”

“Shut up.” You mouthed, feeling a burn in your chest and throat.

Much like Zola said, it’s a parasite and it’s making you sick. You want to make it go away but you keep listening and getting even more aggravated by the second, you went as far away as one could. And even like that, you couldn’t escape Hydra. 

“We won, Captain. Your death amounts to the same as your Life; a zero-sum.” Steve punched the computer’s screen making your shoulders tense, making you come back with a small gasp “As I was saying—”

“What's on this drive?” He demanded. 

“Project Insight requires insight. So I wrote an algorithm.”

“What kind of algorithm? What does it do?” Natasha asked.

“The answer to your question is fascinating. Unfortunately, you shall be too dead to hear it.” After saying that all the doors started locking.

Steve threw his shield but it was too fast and the shield ended up bouncing back to his hand.

“I can melt them.” You offered. Still a bit disoriented but shivering, not from fear but because you have a purpose after all. 

“Steve, we got a bogey. Short-range ballistic. 30 seconds tops.”

“Who fired it?”

“Shield.”

“I am afraid I have been stalling, Captain.” Natasha pulled out the drive “Admit it, it's better this way. We're both of us...out of time.”

There’s a thought, it's fast and it’s an awakening, Hydra hates the captain and the captain hates it back, as opposites the man is proven to be innocent so you’re relieved and as much anger as you’re feeling it’s freeing in a way.

You look at the parasite in the eye, at the camera. Your eyes glow and you point at it. 

“You’re the one that’s out of time, all of you.” You’re angry, you’re so very angry and you have a target.

Something to release the sickness brewing inside, get out of me, don’t make me hate, don’t make me into something I’m not.

“What are you?” As an answer to its fascinated voice, you shoot the energy to the camera.

Steve moved fast to secure a place to try and survive the missile, Natasha jumped inside quickly and he was going to do the same but he noticed you didn’t move inside, he was alarmed that you didn’t react, fearing you were frozen so he was going to run to you but instead he saw in a millisecond how you fled to him.

“Take cover,” You said, hovering over them and started to glow, for just a moment that felt longer he saw.

Your body started emanating light, it wasn’t like what he had seen before, it was blindingly white and a wave of heat hit him, it was so strong that he had to cover himself with his shield, he pulled Natasha closer.

He fears his reaction, he just left you to your devices but he can’t move without exposing Natasha, and the explosion was heard, the building shook like expected but Steve didn’t feel the impact, he didn’t feel rocks burying them.

He could hear the noise of the place was crumbling down but barely anything touched his shield, the glowing continued, and not quite understanding he dared to look, he narrowed his gaze, trying to avoid the blinding light and that’s when he saw. 

You were resisting the fire with a fire of your own, pushing the explosion away from them, repelling it, and he could see how everything else was being consumed by flames except for the section you were covering.

He was shocked, it was still scorching hot but no real danger, you screamed and it transitioned to a groan and he figured you reached a limit, your light diminished and the explosion pushed you down but you held it with only one arm. 

He knew you were not going to last much longer so he moved his shield, soon you dropped down and he caught you, this time he covered the three with his shield and some rocks did fall against it but the fire was over.

He looked back to see you were both okay, with wide eyes he saw your figure on the floor, eyes closed but you were clearly breathing, you were a bit dirtied by the smoke but your body seemed mostly unharmed.

He moved closer to check your pulse, just unconscious, then he moved his eyes away, most of your clothes had burned down, the many layers were reduced to some shredded pieces barely covering you.

He pulled his jacket off and put it on top of your body, Natasha moved closer inspecting you. 

“She’s okay, mostly.” Natasha said quickly “Her arm.” Steve looked again, he noticed how one of your arms had received some of the impact.

It was bleeding, many cuts and one cut that looked severe, but you opened your eyes, Steve didn’t have time to be relieved because he heard a helicopter.

“Just so you know.” You spoke with a raspy voice “I can’t do that again.” You said and faded back to unconsciousness, Steve carried you in his arms and Natasha took his shield, quickly running away from the situation.

The next time you woke up you were being carried by strong arms, you groaned a bit but decided to not say anything, so you wouldn’t admit what was happening, however, you did look at a man in front of a door.

“Everyone we know is trying to kill us.” You heard Natasha’s voice.

“Not everyone.” The man said and you faded again.

The next time you opened your eyes you were no longer being carried, you were in a bed, looking up at Natasha’s wide eyes, tending you.

“Hey.” She said but continued her work, your eyes moved and you saw your shredded arm, Natasha was skillfully removing shards from it.

“Hey.” You said back. 

“It’s okay you’re going to be okay,” She assured and if you weren’t so tired you would have laughed, it sounded like she was trying to calm herself more than calm you.

“Why do you look like that?” You asked.

“Like what?”

“Scared.” She tensed a bit but continued treating you, bandages were next.

“I could have died if it wasn’t for you.” She said “Why did you do that?” You frowned “Why did you protect us?”

“Hydra is here, I thought this world was free of it but it’s not and it tried to kill you and him, that means you’re allies.”

“You heard it, we were Shield and Hydra was Shield,” Natasha said and you grabbed her shoulder. She was the one that tensed for once.

“You ironed your hair to see if I’d be more comfortable with it, you asked things with caution and I may be from another world but kindness is a universal language, you didn’t know.”

“Did it work, the hair?”

“It did,” You smiled moving your hand back “me, helping you is not the only reason why you look like that, is it?” 

“I just discovered that I have been working for Hydra this whole time, I tried to change, to do better but instead I just traded one evil for other.”

“That’s not what you’re doing.” She seemed confused “You are not loyal to Shield, if you were you wouldn’t be here.” She seemed taken aback “You are loyal to people, that’s why you believed in him.” 

“Loyal is not a word most would use with me.” And like that she was done with the bandaging; you moved to sit down with a groan.

“Yeah well most wouldn’t go through all this trouble just because of a paycheck, you came following danger, to me, it means that you’re willing to get hurt if it means others won’t.”

“Not the smartest move.” 

“No, let’s be idiots together.” You offered with a small smile and she nodded. 

“We should get you some clothes.” She said with a smile, avoiding your eyes, you looked down, your underwear was reduced to shreds, holding for dear life and barely covering what needed to be covered. 

“I’d like that, this is why I use a special suit but it’s a bit…eye-catching.”

“This explains the layers. Take a nap, I’ll bring you something to wear.” Natasha left you to rest, she walked out and found Steve standing close so she closed the door and walked to him. 

“How is she?” He asked.

“She’s okay, she has a slight fever but it’s mostly scratched.” Natasha walked away in the direction to the small living room and Steve sat down in front of her, curious of the wave of emotions in Natasha’s eyes, it was an odd look on her.

Like you had said she seemed scared, he had been listening to make sure you were okay, then he stayed longer, because like Natasha, he wanted to know why, your answer was simple, any enemy of Hydra is an ally, and that’s what he needed right now. 

“You’re thinking it too.” Natasha broke the silence and he looked up “Why she would get hurt to help us even though she hates us.”

“She doesn’t hate you.” 

“She didn’t just cover me.” Steve didn’t say anything, even if your kindness wasn’t directed to him and maybe it never would, he believed it, that you were covering him too “Steve.” Natasha called and hearing so much emotion in her made him pay attention “If it was the other way around, and it was down to me to save your life, and you be honest with me, would you trust me to do it?”

It was true that Steve had never known anyone more suspicious than Natasha Romanoff, that he didn’t particularly liked her or how easily she figured him out and straight-up ignored his words, she was a woman on a mission.

But Natasha didn’t think twice and helped him even though he made it clear he didn’t trust her, and now seeing her big eyes, almost teary, it felt to him like it was the first time she allowed him to see her.

“I would now.” He said without doubt and Natasha seemed taken aback “And I’m always honest.” 

“I made breakfast.” Sam walked in “You guys eat that right?” 

Knowing what they did now they had no time to waste so they started making a plan, Sam was quick to join in, Steve felt bad already for involving him when a dangerous organization was hunting them down.

But with you down they needed allies, so he decided to allow himself to ask for help, God knew it was needed, all they had to do was take Sam’s suit and go.

“Good, when do we leave?” You said walking in the kitchen, all three stayed quiet looking at you, how could they not? You were in no condition to join with your whole right arm bandaged, Steve looked at Natasha and she didn’t utter a word, she just leaned her head.

You tell her.

So that’s what Steve decided to do, he walked to you, and this time you didn’t flinch, but you did stare and moved back, thankfully noticing he wanted to speak in private, he just moved to the room and made a point to not close the door. 

“(Y/n).” He said in a quiet tone and noticed how one of your eyes twitched but you listened “I already spoke with Sam about this, you can stay here, you’ve done enough already, I’m not even sure we would have survived if you hadn’t been there, so thank you.”

Your expression remained impassive and you looked at your arm, he was about to feel relieved, that you understood but instead you started to remove the bandages, which alarmed him and he even moved closer to stop you but he stopped first. 

The bandages kept falling on the floor, bloodied but he stared. Your arm seemed hurt, yes, but the small scratches and burns were completely gone, and just a few cuts remained there but they were almost closed, it looked healthy unlike the shredded mess from before. 

You looked up and locked your eyes with his. 

“The same explosion that hurt me is healing me.” 

“How does that work?”

“I ate it.” He stared “Figuratively, I create energy and I consume it, usually, my body would take more time to heal this but the extra gasoline is helping.”

He straightened his back, inhaling, the way your body was healing was unnatural, but familiar to him, after the serum his body healed in a similar way. Part of him wanted you to stay, you had already been hurt badly once.

But your eyes were surprisingly bright and willed, having two people on air was much needed.

“You’re sure you want to do this?” He asked, just to make sure, you nodded “Then get ready.”

“Understood.”

You were explained how it would go, first go to Fort Meade, to steal Sam’s suit then to kidnap a guy, easy stuff, only to get inside one of the most secured places in the country, that was the not as easy part.

You were waiting on top of a building when the  _ “Package.” _ Arrived and Steve was kicking a guy in a suit.

“Tell me about Zola's algorithm.”

“Never heard of it.” The man tried to play it off badly while standing up and backing away.

“What were you doing on the Lemurian Star?”

“I was throwing up, I get seasick.” He insisted while Steve cornered close to the edge of the rooftop and just as he was about to fall Steve pulled him close “Is this little display meant to insinuate that you're gonna throw me off the roof? Because it's really not your style, Rogers.”

“You're right. It's not.” Steve let go and even caressed his shoulders “It's hers.” He stepped aside and Natasha kicked him without a second thought.

You looked down and smiled. You would have felt bad about the guy but if he was Hydra it was fair game.

“Oh, wait. What about that girl from accounting, Laura...?” Natasha asked casually. 

“Lillian. Lip piercing, right?”

“Yeah, she's cute.”

“Yeah, I'm not ready for that.”

The scream came closer again while you were shaking your head and the man was dropped by Sam on the rooftop.

“That looked fun.” You said. You were very interested in Sam’s suit and his way of flying, it wasn’t an easy task, maneuvering like that.

“I thought you’d be against it.” Natasha looked at you while the three of you moved to Sam.

“Nazis are not people, I say let’s throw him again but no getting him back up.” You suggested knowing he was listening, you didn’t kill but he didn’t need to know. 

“Zola's algorithm is a program...for choosing Insight's targets!” The man started babbling right away.

“What targets?” Steve asked.

“You! A TV anchor in Cairo, the Undersecretary of Defense, a high school valedictorian in Iowa city. Bruce Banner, Stephen Strange, anyone who's a threat to Hydra! Now, or in the future.”

“The Future? How could it know?”

“How could it not?” The man laughed while standing up “The 21st century is a digital book. Zola taught Hydra how to read it. Your bank records, medical histories, voting patterns, e-mails, phone calls, your damn SAT scores. Zola's algorithm evaluates people's past to predict their future.”

“And what then?” Steve asked and Sitwell’s expression turned fearful. 

“Oh, my God. Pierce is gonna kill me.”

“What then?” Steve insisted louder.

“Then the Insight Helicarriers scratch people off the list. A few million at a time.”

After knowing how dire the situation was all of you got in a car with Sitwell making it to the Triskelion, It was a suicide mission but you were all up for it. Right now you were sitting in the middle of Natasha and Sitwell in the back with Steve at the front and Sam driving.

“Hydra doesn't like leaks,” Sitwell said and you pressed your teeth not to break his.

“So why don't you try sticking a cork in it,” Sam said humorlessly.

“Insight's launching in sixteen hours, we're cutting it a little bit close here,” Natasha said as if it was a casual thing, just another road trip.

“I know. We'll use him to bypass the DNA scans and access the Helicarriers directly.” Steve said.

“What?! Are you crazy? That is a terrible, terrible idea—”

Just as you were going to tell him to shut up and stop moving something landed on top of the truck and a metal arm broke the window and pulled him out throwing him out, you couldn’t properly react because you saw him getting ran by a trailer.

The bullets came next and Natasha moved to the front sitting over Steve's lap and moving Sam, you pointed at the roof but before you shot Steve pulled the break handle and whoever was up was sent flying at the font.

All of you stared as the man with the metal arm slid on the highway and slowly stood up. Natasha took her gun out, she wasn’t able to use it because another car hit the back of the truck pushing it towards the  _ “Ghost.” _ Or the Winter soldier as Natasha had called him.

In a swift movement the Winter soldier jumped to the roof again and smashed his metal arm through the windshield and pulled the wheel.

“Shit!” Sam yelled.

The car started swaying on the road and the SUV that hit the truck before kept smashing against the car.

“I can only get one person out!” You yelled getting hit and bruised since you weren’t covering your body with your energy.

“Get Sam!” Steve yelled and you moved to the front hugging him.

Steve got Natasha and once the car completely started flying you shoot the door and pulled outside holding Sam, looking from above you saw how Steve successfully went the other way, he opened the door to the ground’s side and slid safely while hugging Natasha.

But with no time to breathe the Winder soldier shoot a literal bazooka in Steve’s direction and sent him flying and the bullets came your way in the air too so you moved down and hid behind a car. 

“I’ll try to move a few ones so you can get your suit.” You gasped breathing hard because of the adrenaline.

“Please and thank you!” Sam said making his way to Natasha and you sighed and started to fly in their direction, trying to avoid the bullets.

You flew low to crash two men together then flew high so the bullets would avoid the passing cars and shoot when you could so they would move out the way.

Noticing how your clothes started to catch in flames you landed and shoot down at their car and turned it around causing a small fire and explosion, the bullets were pointed at you so you fled to their armored car to hide for a moment.

That allowed you to see that Sam took down a man that was holding a gun with just a pocket knife, no time to be impressed because you saw Natasha jump off the bridge. You weren’t sure she made it or if Steve did, it was everyone on their own.

You heard more gunshots and when you came out you noticed that Natasha was still very much alive and got the Winter soldier’s attention. 

You took the chance and started attacking the guys on the bridge together with Sam. Two made it down. You heard some serious heavy firearm weapon being shoot down the bridge.

“Can you back up the captain?” You asked Sam while he grabbed one of the guns.

“Way ahead of you.” He said.

With that off your mind, you ran and jumped from the bridge, flying low. Since you weren’t using your special armor you focused your energy only on your feet and hands like Tony did and you balanced your body.

That way only your shoes were gone and part of your hoddie on your sleeves, the downside of this was that if someone shot you, you didn’t have the energy's protection. 

It wasn’t hard to find the Winter soldier because the street turned into a war zone since he kept shooting missiles. 

You arrived too late, you saw how Natasha ran in a straight line, telling the civilians to get out of the way, your eyes widened, she should have running and zigzagging to avoid the bullets. And you realized why she didn’t, so no one else would get shot.

She took the bullet and you landed focusing your energy in your whole leg making part of your pants burn and kicked him at the back making him fall and slide with his metal arm but far from her, your hands lit up having him face to face but Steve came and started fighting him.

You took the chance and moved behind the car where Natasha was and moved her a few blocks from the street, you landed fast because the direct contact with your arms or legs could burn her. You kneeled looking at the wound.

“Press, press.” You hurried her, keeping her hand on her wound with your own, the blood started to fall in your hands and Natasha pressed it, you looked at her wide-eyed.

“Steve.” She gsped and you saw that they were engaging.a

“I’ll back him up.” 

“Will you?”

“I swear.” You said and started making your way to them “Captain!” You yelled from above, circling the fight, you couldn’t just shoot without risking hitting him too

“I got it!” He yelled mid-fight and you frowned but decided to stay on the look for now. 

It was quite the fight, the Winter soldier used a knife and was making him slow down, Steve threw the Shield and it got stuck in a car, this time he had nothing but his hands to fend himself so you flew down and took the shield.

It was surprisingly sturdy but light too in a way, once the captain managed to get some distance you flew close and delivered the shield moving away again to not get in the way, Steve managed to throw him far and his mask fell.

This time was your chance, you moved both hands at the front, ready to shoot but the energy died in your hands, the Winter soldier’s eyes were focused on Steve and there was a ringing noise in your ears, deafening anything else. 

You were looking at the man with a frown and felt a crushing pressure in your chest, you gaped, lowered your hands, and the fighting stance was gone, you just looked. 

And all this time you thought, that having to fight with someone that had the face of the enemy was hard.

It was nothing.

Not compared to the way you felt like choking at seeing the face of the last person you spoke to. Fighting with the enemy was hard but you could have never imagined that you’ll have to fight a loved one. 

“Bucky?” A voice penetrated the momentary silence at your side, confirming in words what you could already see, then you looked again.

“Who the hell is Bucky?” He asked making his way back.

Sargent James Buchanan Barnes.

Your leader.

You were completely frozen feeling waves of sharp cold run through your hands to your back down to your feet, he was the enemy, he was dangerous. He was pointing a gun, not at you but he had to be stopped, you didn’t move.

Before something else happened Bucky was hit from the back by Sam now in his suit and you tensed, taking some steps back, there was an explosion, and all you could was cover your ears while you looked at him.

Things were a mess in your head.

The man that trained you, that you looked up to and saved people now was the enemy, this world, this reality something went wrong and the bad were good and your ally was now on an opposite side, helping Hydra. 

You barely felt it when you were pushed to your knees, you looked and everyone was being cuffed, they didn’t shoot, you couldn’t think of why they wouldn’t, but you also couldn’t think at all.

You thought you had come to terms. Anything you knew was different in here but this? You had seen him, you knew he had a story with Steve Rogers in both your earth and here, you studied Steve and found him, Bucky was dead.

You grieved that, at least you had Tony was what you thought, but seeing him, in the flesh, missing his moral compass and missing any signs of life in his eyes, until Steve spoke to him, then there was something.

He was there, something good so why.

What had Hydra done to him?

“It was him. He looked right at me like he didn't even know me.” Steve’s voice broke through the fog and you looked up, you looked around, you were in a vehicle, Natasha was bleeding out.

You could break the cuffs but they would notice, why did you let yourself be captured?

“How's that even possible? It was like seventy years ago.” Sam said, you knew the leader was a super soldier, you didn’t know the how.

“Zola. Bucky's whole unit was captured in '43, Zola experimented on him. Whatever he did helped Bucky survive the fall. They must have found him and...”

“None of that's your fault, Steve.” Natasha sighed. 

“Even when I had nothing, I had Bucky.”

“We need to get a doctor here. We don't put pressure on that wound she's gonna bleed out here in the truck.” Sam said.

Only then you noticed how pale Natasha was, a man threatened him but the other man at his side knocked him out and took the helmet off.

Not a man but a woman.

“Ah. That thing was squeezing my brain.” She complained and looked at you, then at Sam “Who’s this guy?” she stood up and opened Steve’s heavily armored restraints joined to the SUV, then she moved to Sam.

Sam quickly moved to help Natasha and the woman helped her out of the handcuffs, since she started this, you had started to heat your hands and melt your own cuffs so when it was your turn to be freed you were already off.

You still couldn’t speak.

After the escape you were guided to some type of bridge or dam, soon a doctor came to Natasha’s aid but she kept walking, brushing him off, saying something about needing to see someone.

You all were guided to an improvised medical room at the location and on a stroller, there was the man you meet before, the one that was supposed to be dead was safe, not quite sound but alive. You couldn’t even be relieved for Tony because all you could think of was Bucky. 

There was a discussion, all muted in your head with your aching heart. You moved regardless, you put the new clothes, actually fire-resistant, you put the boots, heavily weighted with metal. You moved with the group and just stood there.

You weren’t listening. Until you heard Hydra again.

“A whole lot of people are gonna die,” Maria said, you stayed quiet but pressing your fist, digging your nails on your skin making it tremble.

“We have to assume everyone aboard those carriers is Hydra. We need to get past them, insert the server blades, and maybe, just maybe, we can salvage what's left—”

“We're not salvaging anything.” Steve interrupted Fury with a stern tone and you stared “We're not just taking down the carriers, Nick, we're taking down Shield.”

“Shield had nothing to do with it.” Fury argued.

“You gave me this mission, this is how it ends. Shield’s been compromised, you said so yourself. Hydra grew right under your nose and nobody noticed.”

“Why do you think we're meeting in this cave? I noticed.”

“And how many paid the price before you did?” You swallowed at Steve’s words.

“Look, I didn't know about Barnes.”

“Even if you have, would you have told me? Or would you have compartmentalized that too? Shield, Hydra, it all goes.”

“He’s right,” Maria said.

Fury looked at her, then he looked at Natasha, she kept her upset gaze on him, then Fury turned to Sam.

“Don't look at me. I do what he does, just slower.”

Lastly, he turned to you to see if at least one person agreed with him. 

“Shield, Hydra, I can’t see the difference from one weapon to the other.” You sighed. 

“Is that so Asgardian girl?” He said and you frowned “Turns out you were right about secrecy.”

“Do I look happy about being right?” Your eyes flared making Maria move back and straighten her back, you noticed how she touched her gun “Why were they built? What do weapons do?” You said and this time you looked at Steve with a frown.

“I’m following Captain Rogers on this, if he says they go then that’s what’ll happen.” He seemed surprised but then he turned to Fury. 

“Well... Looks like you're giving the orders now, Captain.”

The weather was a funny thing, you were suffocating because of the seething rage and it made you stronger, fearless. But you flinched at the idea of hurting that person, so the rage traded places with the hurt.

You had to get out, run away from this and the reality, you weren’t going to but you needed to breathe and fight a panic attack, outside it was bright and beautiful, and you saw him, looking at the distance on the bridge, or maybe not looking at anything.

You read of the hero, you experienced the villain, the man in the bridge was a victim. He was angry like you when Zola spoke, he thought his fight was over, it wasn’t, yours neither. He also had looked sad, full of despair.

He cared.

You moved to him, he had his hands in his pockets, not even reacting to your footsteps.

“What are you going to do?” You asked and his lip twitched but he didn’t say anything, you frowned “Are you going to kill him?” this time he turned around, looking angry but it wasn’t enough to push you away.

He was an ally, the Winter soldier was the enemy.

The tables turned but you asked yourself if it came to it, could you do it? could you allow it? letting him kill the person that wore the face of someone dear.

“I’m going to stop him.” Steve said, “But not like that, I’m going to save him.” Your features softened at that “Gear up, we’re leaving.” He instructed and started walking, you sighed and your shoulders relaxed a bit, now you could take a bit of the pressure off. 

You started walking at the opposite side to get ready and geared up.

I’m coming, just wait. 


	8. I will be chasing a starlight

For some reason he came back with an old uniform that looked worn out and not secure at all compared to your bulletproof vest and to the _“Falcon’s”_ gear but you were still too off to question it, much less ask.

With just two hours left there was no time for doubt. Everyone had a job to do.

Sam, Maria, Steve and you went to an operational base and when one of the technicians opened the door both Maria and Sam pointed their guns at him.

“Excuse us.” Steve said in a polite manner.

After letting the technicians out Steve took control of the microphone.

“Attention, all Shield agents. This is Steve Rogers. You've heard a lot about me over the last few days, some of you were even ordered to hunt me down. But I think it's time you know the truth.”

Sam and you stared out the window and kept looking at the doors while Steve spoke.

“Shield is not what we thought it was, it's been taken over by Hydra. Alexander Pierce is their leader. The strike and Insight crew are Hydra as well. I don't know how many more, but I know they're in the building. They could be standing right next to you.”

Fury explained everything, that at least half of Shield was clean, the other was Hydra. That meant an inevitable bloodshed if good people actually resisted, you hoped they didn’t. You also didn’t expect anything from anyone under these circumstances.

“They almost have what they want: absolute control. They shot Nick Fury and it won't end there. If you launch those Helicarriers today, Hydra will be able to kill anyone that stands in their way, unless we stop them. I know I'm asking a lot, but the price of freedom is high, it always has been, and it's a price I'm willing to pay. And if I'm the only one, then so be it. But I'm willing to bet I'm not.”

At that you looked up and stared, he was putting his faith in people, more than you. His words scratched an old scar and made it burn, an old flame inside, the one that made you stand up when you were hurt and those words knocked some sense in you.

You slapped your face with both hands and breathed in and out.

Nothing was forgiven, it never would, but this man, that said those words could not be evil and as it was now, you would follow him like you did with your leader.

“Did you write that down first, or was it off the top of your head?” Sam asked.

You actually smiled, feeling more like yourself. The happiness was pushed aside for the moment when you heard a loud thud and you saw from the window how the bay doors holding the Helicarriers started opening.

“They’re initiating launch.” Maria warned.

You saw the footage of the chaos, people trying to stop it and getting shot as a result, you turned to Steve.

“Let’s go.” He said and all three started running outside.

“Hey cap, how do we know the good guys from the bad guys?” Sam asked mid run while you kept up with them.

“If they shoot you, they’re bad.”

“Solid logic.” You said closing the edge, you heard Sam’s wings go off and the three jumped.

Sam went to one ship and you to another and the canons started to go off.

“Hey cap I may have found those bad guys you were talking about.” Sam said with a labored voice.

“You okay?” Steve asked.

“Not dead yet.”

“Yet, concentrate.” You said moving swiftly dodging the bullets and starting to shoot as many canons as you could manage but not stopping too much to not give them time to actually hit you.

“Falcon status.” Maria’s voice spoke.

“Engaging!”

“Starlight?”

As soon as Maria asked you focused your energy and crashed into the glass and started walking.

“Inside Alpha.” You said and put the card inside “And… done, Alpha lock.” You said and moved outside with a smile, being received by more bullets “Need any help Falcon?”

“I’m in, bravo lock.” Sam said.

“Two down one to go, ten minutes cap.”

“Working on it.” Steve said.

Things were going to plan so you decided to drop in Charlie to assist when you saw heavy explosions on the ground, you recognized a figure and even if your heart clenched you dropped down. You landed on a knee and shielded your body.

“He’s here” You said and it was followed by silence.

You hoped he would be wearing his mask but no. it only made it worse when you started engaging. Your uniform wasn’t protection enough and it couldn’t withstand your energy properly so your balance was off.

You weren’t a proper fighter by all means so you were being kicked and punched around, serving only as a distraction to let the pilots leave since they weren’t hostiles.

After a hard kick to the stomach you were sent flying against a vehicle, you groaned really feeling it and because of the pain you guessed he at least broke one of your ribs. He used that momentum to entirely avoid you and keep causing mayhem to go up.

“Please don’t make me do this.” You gritted and moved to him.

It was a trick and he grabbed you by the wrist pulling your arm up and used his knee as a base to break your arm. You groaned falling to the floor and looked up.

“Mr. Barnes.” You gasped, you wanted to yell for him to stop but all you did was muse his name. He pointed his gun at you and you stared at his eyes, empty, gone.

Brain washed.

“Put it down!” Someone yelled behind him pointing at his head.

“No!” You yelled and tackled him.

Both rolled down on the floor and the pain in your arm made you groan and you had to grab it because it was completely dislocated, your heart was beating too fast. You knew you were wrong by helping him.

But if there was even a small chance that he was being controlled you couldn’t let him die. He didn’t seem to care that you helped him because he kicked your face making you fall back on the floor then his knee landed on your stomach.

You covered the energy poorly so it hurt horribly making you gasp and choke, then he took out his knife and was fast to try and stab you and you had to grab it making your hand bleed then melting it once the energy covered it.

You stared into his void eyes while he tried to kill you and you lit up to blind him and pulled away, flying in the air to escape him while you panted.

“Starlight, status?” Maria spoke.

“Kiddo you there?” Sam’s voice spoke.

“(Y/n)? Steve’s voice spoke but you couldn’t move your eyes away.

You landed on earth again with a broken arm and a cut palm that was trembling, he got the nerves. So your fingers were moving rapidly with no way to properly control it.

You regretted too many things. The man before you, the Winter soldier wasn’t the man you knew but you couldn’t shake off the effect his face had, you couldn’t try to appeal to him, to tell him “You know me.” the man that was one of your benefactors was the man that was going to end you…no, someone with his face.

Maybe it was some type of karma, that as much power as you had gained, as much fighting you had in you, you couldn’t move, you couldn’t pull the trigger like he ordered many times.

 _“One of these days you’re gonna get someone killed.”_ He used to tell you.

You closed your eyes. Only regretting that you were adding another number to his already large list of kills, he would have hated that, killing innocents, and more, he would hate you for not moving.

Your Mr. Barnes would be so disappointed, you opened your eyes and focusing your energy.

“You’re not killing me.” You said and started running to him and punched him in the stomach with your elbow.

He groaned and showed in his face that it did some damage but he didn’t move and because of the angle he had access to your neck and he hit you so hard in the head that your started seeing double and felt a wet sensation, blood.

Knowing this was your limit you fled away crashing and falling under a ship and groaned trying to knock the concussion away, you only heard the sound of a plane moving knowing you couldn’t properly stall him.

“Starlight!” Maria spoke in your ear.

“The winter soldier is going to Charlie and—” You coughed and spat blood, so dizzy.

“Starlight?”

“He’s going to you, falcon, captain.” You managed to finish and let yourself fall on the floor to try and save energy so your body could heal enough so you wouldn’t drop dead “I’m out I’m sorry.” You wheezed.

“You did well, leave the rest to us.” Steve said.

Your consciousness wandered off, everything just felt too hot under the blazing sun and cold because of the blood loss, he did a number on you.

You stayed there hidden in the shadows, then you heard that the Winter soldier managed to drop Steve so you looked up but he didn’t fall, instead you saw Sam falling and opening a parachute but it didn’t have enough time to break the fall.

With a grunt that almost turned into a scream you forced yourself to fly to him and meet him midway, tackling him on the air and both flew for a few seconds to end up falling and rolling on the floor.

Some bruises would come for that but at least not broken legs. You coughed and recoiled on the floor, rolling and assuming a semi fetal position.

“Cap? Cap, come in. Are you okay?” Sam said and frowned looking at you, moving closer.

“Yeah, I'm here! I'm still on the Helicarrier, where are you?”

“I'm grounded, the suit's down. Sorry, Cap.” Sam said “Starlight is down too…”

“I got it from here.” Steve said while you felt Sam’s hands applying pressure on your leg and you looked down, you had been shot, didn’t notice that one with the headache.

“Shit this is bad.”

“It’s okay.” You sighed “I won’t die…” You said “Just do me a favor and take the bullet off my leg, its slowing the healing,” You coughed. Your chest was burning with the broken ribs.

“It’s too deep, you’ll bleed out.”

“I won’t, just pull it out please.” You stared “I mean it.”

“You know what you’re talking about?”

“Yes!”

“Alright!” He said and you screamed when he pushed his knife pulling the bullet out, you pressed your nails in one of your hands to stop your body from trashing from the pain “It’s out!” He said moving you to his arms “Shit, shit you’re burning.”

“It’s the healing, don’t worry and thank you.” You said feeling dizzy “Now go, back up Maria I will be okay.”

“If you didn’t have powers I would assure you that you were about to die”

“But I do, go.” He nodded but carried you and left you semi hidden between some cargo near the building. 

“You better not be lying to me.” Sam said and started to run, you would have laughed if it wasn’t because you were currently trembling and fighting a fever your body was forcing you into.

You dozed a few times but you could literally feel your wounds healing. Painfully. Slowly, you could barely make out what was being said on the comms.

“One minute.” Maria said and you prayed that if he failed at least Tony would be out of range, and that he would still be in Sokovia “Thirty seconds, Cap!”

“Charlie.” Steve spoke in a huffed voice making you raise your head “Lock.” You smiled and huffed too, making the effort to stand up.

“Okay, Cap, get out of there.” Maria said.

“Fire now.”

“But steve.”

“Do it now!”

Now you were starting to dislike his selfness while you groaned, pushing your body to let you stand up, just one more time, just a few seconds of flight it’s what you could manage if he got out.

You paid attention so you could see, he was located inside Charlie so you focused your blurry gaze to the ship. Bravo crashed, Alpha crashed too, and just Charlie was left in the air.

By some miracle the other two ships had been destroyed before they could take down Charlie, so you waited, eyes moving all around it in case you saw someone, anyone falling, you barely paid any attention to the conversation until you heard that Sam was going to fall so you looked.

Thankfully Natasha caught him in the chopper and since the ship was almost in shambles you opted to go and check, so groaning you started to fly.

“Hill, where's Steve? You got a location on Rogers?” Natasha said.

“I’m on it!” You yelled, moving in the air, failing to stay completely afloat but you forced yourself, and then your eyes widened.

You saw him, falling to the water among the rubble, even if you didn’t catch him he would live as long as you took him out before the ship collapsed on top of him, so you moved to catch him but froze, soon after he fell in the water someone else jumped.

You followed from the air, moving your eyes, trying to find them and someone floated to the surface, the Winter soldier came to view and your heartbeat accelerated when you saw that he was pulling Steve with him.

You moved down to the ground in case he tried anything but at this point you were sure he wouldn’t, he spotted you and looked at your wound, then to your eyes and he was there, the light in his eyes, confusion, he saved Steve.

He stared in silence, from what it looked like he had many questions. He kept the eye contact with you, maybe asking if you were going to try and stop him, you wouldn’t, and you couldn’t even if you wanted to.

Your body had given all it had and now you were kneeling besides Steve, just listening to the flowing water to the side. You only broke eye contact when Steve coughed water, Bucky stared too then he started walking away.

You closed your eyes, just the water. When you opened them again and Bucky was gone.

So now you stared at Steve, he looked broken in every way, more broken than you and this man was the one that somehow had managed to break through whatever Hydra had done to Bucky so he could go back to himself even if for a bit, so he could still be saved.

Maybe the Winter soldier wasn’t the person you knew but if there was saving him that’s you would do.

And if the man beneath you was what it took to do that then you could do it, you opened his suit and leaned lightly to his chest, knowing that he probably had broken ribs as well, you opted not to press his chest to not puncture a lung.

He would never know and you would never tell him. You moved your lips to his and pressed his nose, blowing air inside, his body shook so you moved back and he coughed more water and his breathing eased a bit more.

“I got him.” You said and dropped near him, watching the last of Shield burn.

You woke up at the hospital, you were connected to an IV and there was a machine giving your vitals, you moved up and tensed, the wounds were still there but it was non-threatening.

You pulled the IV and turned off the machine so no nurse would be notified and walked around, you noticed how multiple people were warding the place, you moved to the door with more security and a man stopped you.

“Is he awake?” You asked, the man made a face, you frowned and were about to speak.

“You weren’t lying.” You looked behind you, Sam, you smiled and groaned a bit because your stomach muscles tensed, he made his way to you but you raised a hand.

“Better than him.” You said looking at Steve from the transparent window then looked back at Sam that mostly seemed unharmed, you were glad “Is he awake?”

“He woke up yesterday.” 

“I have…I need to speak with him.” You said and Sam nodded then looked at the guard, the man moved out the way and slowly you made your way inside, he seemed asleep but with enough color in his badly beaten up face.

You sat down in front of him in a chair that you assumed Sam had been occupying, Steve moved and looked at you, he didn’t say anything for a moment, just looked with his baby blue eyes.

“Thank you.” He said, you didn’t move or said anything, he could mean anything, thank you for helping, for coming or just listening, so you stared “You saved me.” He said and then looked up at the ceiling.

“I didn’t, I just found you.” At your words he turned again “Mr. Ba—” Your lips tensed “Bucky did.” Suspicion and hope mixed to form the expression he had now, completely readable, no intention to hide “I saw it, when you fell into the water, when he jumped and when he pulled you out.”

“Did you—” You shook your head.

“I didn’t speak or see where he went…but I’m sure he is not back with them, he seemed more aware than when he stabbed me.” You huffed looking at your bandaged hand.

Steve winced but nodded in agreement and seemed thoughtful.

“You didn’t kill him.” You said.

“I would never.”

To you, it was weird how life worked. Here in this world they were enemies too but the man in front of you received a beating and possibly risked his life all so he could save his old friend, even if everything pointed that he was unredeemable.

“Okay.” You said, relieved, confused.

“You knew him didn’t you?” He asked.

“I did…are you going to look for him?”

“I will.”

There was nothing else to say, at least not for now so you stood up and made it out and gave a quick nod to Sam. You went back to your room to find a very upset nurse and you let yourself fall into a deep slumber.

The aftermath was expected, you watched the news and saw that conflict was brewing because the major threat prevention organization was gone, and three days after you were free to go, not before Tony arrived. 

At this point you were almost completely healed, almost and you didn’t even get the chance to lie because Tony came to visit as soon as he made it back and Jarvis snitched and told him what happened.

“You were stabbed.” He said.

“I was lightly stabbed.” You lied.

“You could have died.”

“No I couldn’t, I was careful.” You insisted, another lie.

“Maybe you’re too young for this.”

“Tony I was stabbed, but Natasha got shot.”

“You did too.”

“Yes, but I’m almost healed, and the captain got it worse than me, I’m fine I swear.” He didn’t seem that convinced but you weren’t a baby, so he finally just took you back to the tower, you waved goodbye to Sam that was still at Steve’s side.

When you made it back Bruce seemed even more tired and sleep deprived than before, he also seemed apologetic but you didn’t held him against him. The rest of what happened was also expected.

Natasha having to testify, a funeral for a man that wasn’t actually dead and a lot more funerals for the ones that were from the incident, a lot of good people died that day, a lot also lived and there was an open investigation.

Many people you didn’t know but that seemed important in politics were arrested, Natasha somehow made it out and was spared and like that she became an official Avenger and was moving in the tower.

After going through that you couldn’t find it in you to have any type of hostility left for her.

For the one that you decided to stop being wary of… well, you expected to see him soon but Natasha told you that he was going to be away for some time.

He was looking for Bucky, Natasha told you that there was a lot of work already booked for her, tracing the Hydra agents that escaped and the multiple bases around the world, so that was the mission for now.

After what happened Tony relieved you from the babysitting program as he called it, no tracing devices necessary, and no extra measures.

You still had so much to learn but you put on hold your exploration to get to work, with the most established organization protecting the world gone things were going to get messy, and maybe you weren’t working directly with the only other person that could find Bucky. 

But you were sure that if you started to look, eventually your paths would cross.

The words may be romantic out of context, but you believed that things really were meant to be. If not why would your path cross with the same people again even in different circumstances?

“End of the recording.” You said and pressed the stop button and got up putting your new uniform to get to work.


	9. Until the end of my life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader: Tony Stark (derogatory)

Steve made it back to the Avengers tower, he had been gone for almost three months, he didn’t have a _”job.”_ anymore but Tony was kind enough to pay for his travel expenses together with Sam’s, but nothing so far.

He had found some information about Bucky but nothing that could possibly lead him to him, if he wanted to stay hidden he would, still, he wouldn’t give up just yet. Steve had to come back, as much as he would like to find his friend first.

With Shield gone things were getting out of hand and he couldn’t allow himself to just travel with no leads when the world needed help, so he made it back to the tower where he had a room, since he had dropped his apartment.

“Good to have you back.” Someone said to him at the entrance and he smiled, Maria Hill.

“You work here now?”

“Don’t we all?” She said leading him to the elevator that would take him to the top where the Avengers lived, the tower was always alive but what he found was unlike the noise he was used, he was received by the sound of music and lots of people.

He looked at Maria for answers.

“It’s Tony’s birthday.”

“Ah.”

“Don’t even pretend, he will be able to tell.” Maria said while walking away with a smile.

He knew that Maria decided to omit the fact the whole way up the elevator to mess with him. It was an innocent thing but enough to have him feeling like a deer in headlights as he walked inside the penthouse with flashing lights.

“Hello handsome, don’t tell me you came for me?” He heard Tony at his side, his smile was mocking like he was used and it was almost nice to see him, he smiled back.

“Wouldn’t have missed,” He looked at the party “Whatever this is.”

“You’re a terrible liar come here.” He said giving him a welcoming pat in the back “I know you just arrived so feel free to go hide in your room, all your stuff is already there.”

“Tony, I want to thank—”

“No need, this is your home.”

“Still, there’s any way I can thank you?”

“Stay.” Tony said and Steve’s smile wavered.

“Tony there’s also…I want to talk you about something.”

“We’ll talk about it later, come there’s someone that I’m sure wants to see you.” Tony guided him among the people, he was no longer uncomfortable with the stares but he would rather not be here, or so he thought until he spotted a beautiful woman.

“Hello cap.” Natasha smiled and hugged him, he hugged back feeling surprised at how much he had missed her “it’s nice to have you back.”

“It’s nice to be here.”

“Here come with me.” She guided him to the bar and started mixing for him.

“You don’t need to I can’t get drunk.”

“I know, it’s a virgin drink.” She gave the drink to him and he took a sip, it was good “Much like you if you don’t loosen up.” At that he choked a bit and gave her a reproaching look, she was giving him one of her sided smirks.

“Not that I have to tell you—” He started and she lifted a hand.

“I was messing with you, but there’s a lady you should talk to.”

“I didn’t come back to play around.”

“Trust me, there’s a woman you might want to talk to.” He furrowed his eyebrows “You came back to stop Hydra and find more about your friend.”

“Yes ma’am.” He joked, the old fashioned politeness he almost dropped completely already.

“When you left I was charged with hunting down some of my old coworkers, I usually go with Clint, but that left a spot missing for someone to find the bases and we had only one expert left, someone that knew Hydra’s modus operandi.”

“Who?” He asked and Natasha gave him a look and he remembered “Oh.”

“Talk to the head of the investigation, I’m sure she’ll be more than happy to help you.”

“You think?” He said sounding like a sigh.

“She wants to find him too Steve.”

He knew, he knew and despite that he went away without telling you, leaving your obvious hate for him aside, he was sure you were going to be mad about it, but he could only hope that you would be willing to trade information.

“Where is she?”

“Her room,” He sighed audibly “She left early, I’m sure you can talk to her tomorrow and in the meantime I can find a girl for you, you have lots of fans.” Natasha pointed with her eyes behind him, he made the mistake of looing and there was a group of beautiful women, all smiled and one even waved.

“I’m going to talk to her now.” He stood up.

“Prude.”

He wasn’t a prude. He was busy, he also didn’t feel like just sleeping around, and especially not with the type that used to ignore and/or laugh at him because of his appearance. So he wasn’t a prude, he was bitter and would rather avoid romance all together.

Besides, call him old fashioned but he didn’t want to be with just anyone, he wanted someone special and after Peggy most women just didn’t cut it, she looked at him when he was nothing and now he didn’t have much hope on finding someone that wasn’t just interested in his fame or appearance.

He knew Natasha meant well, but she wasn’t in his position, beautiful as she was surely suitors followed only interested in appearances, Natasha being as smart as she was could easily figure them out.

So if she did find someone worthy of her attention she could easily get it, and Tony, blessed like no other, despise his fame, money and power, he found a good woman that complimented him perfectly and that for some reasons wanted him for who he was.

Steve stopped thinking about his love life and of his comrades because he stood in front of your room, he stayed for a moment and finally decided to knock but the door opened by itself, surely Jarvis did it.

The room was pretty much like his, looking like an apartment with the small living room to the right, and the bedroom to the left, he heard the sound of heels and you walked to meet him.

He didn’t know what to say now that he was there, you were in front of him with makeup and a party dress that fitted you beautifully, suddenly coming directly to your room felt rude and invasive and the tension he felt in his back with your eyes on him didn’t help.

“Captain.” You said in a proper manner, there was not like or dislike in your voice, no traces left of hostility “You’re back.”

“I am.” He said without daring to move, you looked at him up and down and nodded then made gesture with your hand, he walked inside and followed you to a couch, he sat at one and you sat at the opposite, legs crossed.

“You didn’t find him.” You stated more than a question “I tried looking too but I mostly have sightings.” You said and waved your hand, in front of both a hologram appeared with a small photo to a side that you expanded with a hand gesture.

The photo of a man in a black windbreaker that was low quality but he could recognize the eyes, and the shivers in his skin gave him a hunch that it wasn’t just any man, it was him.

“Where did you get this?”

“Italy.” You said and more pictures appeared all blurry, most of nighttime “Malaysia, Portugal.” You said “By the time I get any information he’s already long gone.”

“It’s more than I have found.” He admitted a bit surprised looking at your eyes behind the hologram.

“I would have left him alone I think,” You said and you waved the picture away leaving you two face to face again “But he saved you, so that means he can be saved too, and I will do anything I can to find him and make sure he’s okay.”

Steve noticed the longing in your eyes and felt a small pang of guilt at leaving you out, seeing that you found actual pictures of him showed him that you were more than capable.

“Need some help with that?” He offered, watching carefully at your expression.

“I would appreciate it, yes.” You said to his surprise and he was so grateful, and then he was surprised again when you extended a hand to him, he looked at it then at your face, and finally shook it.

Warm.

“Let’s talk tomorrow.” You let go “Even thought I would like to celebrate Tony as much as Tony does, I usually wake up at five am so my bedtime is past due.” 

“Of course, thank you.” He nodded and was about to leave but stopped “do you have a fever?”

“I’m sorry?”

“It’s just, your hand was too warm.” Steve noticed how your eyes showed more light and surprise because they widened a bit and your lips parted slightly.

“I’m okay, thank you for asking.”

He understood that you were not going to elaborate so he nodded and walked out, once the door closed you sighed pressing your hand on a fist and looking at it.

“That was done splendidly.” Jarvis said and you huffed a laugh “is there a problem?”

“No, it’s just…” You kept staring at it “it’s the first time someone asks me that.”

The next morning you woke up at seven am, Tony’s fault for keeping you up so late, but like you had thought it didn’t disrupt your plans, you woke up, exercised, took a shower and went to have breakfast.

Of course, Jarvis told you that Steve was in the kitchen after coming back from his run, it didn’t surprise you, military habits you guessed, you weren’t unfamiliar with it.

So you breathed in and walked to the kitchen, there he was drinking water and you could barely tell that he was running since he wasn’t sweating that much, just a thin layer in his forehead, he looked at you mid drinking and seemed surprised, and if you believed it could be possible, startled.

“Good morning.” You said and moved inside to start cooking, he moved from your way to let you grab anything you wanted from the fridge, like you had thought before, he tried to give you space in a not so subtle way and you appreciated it.

“Good morning.” Finally he said it back, not like you expected or needed him to do it, but his tone was odd enough to have you looking at him, he was very open with his expressions but you weren’t used to him so you couldn’t tell what it meant.

You started mixing and cutting without saying anything else, just feeling a bit of tension at his presence since you weren’t looking at him.

“Something wrong?” You finally asked while you kept your hands busy.

“No, just, you’re wearing your uniform.” He said, you wondered if he just wanted to make conversation.

Your “Uniform.” Were just casual black clothes and a jacket, all fireproof.

“I am, it’s what I usually wear unless I’m going out, yesterday was the exception because of Tony.” He nodded and turned back and he seemed odd, but it was probably your fault, before he was gone all you would do was glare at him.

The conversation didn’t go on and you finished quickly, and washed your plate then walked out, again, breathing in and out, he didn’t make you tense like before but you were cautious of yourself.

Your morning was like usual, there was a room especially made for you to work along with Jarvis to collect information, sometimes Natasha or Clint came in and they went into missions, often leaving you behind in the sake of “Secrecy.”

You had been slightly offended at first, thinking that they didn’t trust you but they were honest enough to admit when they needed backup and took you with them.

It went well, and you learned that the reason they didn’t take you was because they honestly didn’t need you, it was clear that they worked perfectly in synch and the demonstration with weapons the day you trained with them had been just a small taste.

You didn’t take it to heart since then, but it was a bit lonely. At this point you were used to Bruce Banner but the man simply didn’t get along with you, that was fine, and Tony… He was kind, he gave you a salary that was extremely generous in your opinion since you didn’t feel like you were doing much.

Tony was often gone or when he was at the tower he spent most of his time with Bruce, working on a secret project. Maybe your salary was guilt money so you barely touched it, sure, you could find patterns that Jarvis couldn’t but he was the one doing the heavy lifting.

So like every morning you were checking for information “The old fashioned way.” Natasha and Clint were kind enough to start bringing souvenirs that weren’t just in digital form, and that was the way you had found traces of Mr. Barnes.

Maybe because he was from a different time, you made the question, how would a man that age hide? And bingo, he only used old types of technology, that in the digital era were mostly untraceable.

Besides you spent time with him in a modern time back in your world, you felt a familiarity to his patterns. He traveled a lot and didn’t raise suspicion, once you had gone following a lead that seemed good enough, you learnt that he spoke the language so perfectly that people didn’t pay him any attention.

He was a person of old times and at the same time he blended in.

You understood his method enough to find him but not enough to catch him in time, and between the work to track Hydra bases and translating codes your load was heavy enough to barely give you time to track a man that clearly, didn’t want to be found.

You sighed audibly.

“A difficult morning?” Jarvis asked making you smile, you were sure that if it wasn’t for him, you would have died of loneliness by now.

“Nothing that the presence of a friend can’t fix.”

“As capable as I am, I don’t think I can fix the hangover that most residents have, or will have today.” Jarvis said “Also I was aware you were given a free day today like the rest, are you not aware that it’s illegal to make a person work without at least one day to rest?”

“Sounds like Tony is in trouble for making us work so much huh.” You sassed to the air with a smile.

“So it seems, and I’m here to make his life easier and warn him.”

“Are you going to snitch on me?”

“I’m afraid I’ll have to, taking your mind off work is a way to increase efficiency (Y/n).”

“Tell that to Tony.” You scoffed.

“It’s Mr. Stark to you kiddo.” You heard a door opening and turned around to find Tony wearing sunglasses, to his side a tense Steve Rogers.

“Are you not aware that we are currently indoors?” You asked “Tony.”

“So if I’m Tony, who is he?” He said patting Steve’s back.

“Captain Rogers.” You nodded as a greeting, he nodded back.

“Why does he get the respect and I don’t?”

“He has a military title.”

“And I have a medal of valor.”

“You also have a portrait in the playboy house.” You said crossing your arms, Steve’s eyes widened and he looked at Tony, Tony shrugged “And a hangover, I told you, if you want my respect, earn it, you’re the head of the Avengers please act like it.”

“I’m not, he is,” He said giving a quick glance to Steve, that took you for surprise, enough to have you gape and you tried to hide it but it was too late “I just pay for everything and talk to the press.”

“So you convinced him.” You said, biting your inner lip to not sound bitter, the man that left for three months came back as the person in charge, nice.

“Have any problems with that?” You frowned at Tony’s teasing.

“Not at all, shouldn’t you go back to bed, maybe have breakfast, or a shower?”

“Is that how you used to talk to me? I thought I was your benefactor, I still am, something making you cranky?” He asked, for some reason he had taken a liking to annoy you with Steve’s name and presence.

What he didn’t know was that right now the only person that was setting you off was him, gone for weeks and only coming back to throw a party for himself, generally avoiding you unless there was at least other person in the room when you were together.

“I’m not cranky.”

“I think you are, I just don’t understand why, isn’t he nice, why not try getting along? Maybe something will start blossoming.”

“Tony—” Steve interrupted. 

“See! This is what I’m talking about, can you knock it off?” You walked to the table to grab your laptop, phone and shove them in your purse, walking past them and profusely hitting Tony’s shoulder.

“Where are you going young lady?” Tony asked loudly, making you walk faster.

“Out, I have the day off.” You yelled back without looking at him, you just wanted out.

“Jarvis did she have the day off?”

“She does sir; in fact it’s the first time in two weeks since she took the day off and didn’t do extra time.”

“Shit.” Tony sighed “Sorry for that.” He said to Steve scratching his head and sitting on the table, Steve frowned and walked closer, taking the papers you were working on and looked up, seeing you leave.

“What happened?” Steve asked.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean what happened, I thought she liked you.”

“She can barely stand me, that’s why I don’t come often.”

“You don’t think that maybe she is upset because you don’t come often?” Steve suggested, he looked at Tony and he guessed that things were…complicated, Tony seemed to be the only person that you openly admitted you liked.

Maybe being in the hated side as he was, was as complicated as being in the liked side, being compared to yourself and at the same time a completely different version, Steve felt it, the consequences of a man he wasn’t.

Maybe Tony did too, for what little she described of him, Tony had been a big part of your past life, those were big shoes to fill.

“Are you making her take breaks? Has she been eating well?” Tony asked.

“She does sir, I insist on it but she makes a point of spending most of her time here.” Jarvis said and Tony looked around, mountains of work and symbols of her enemy, that couldn’t be healthy.

“Restrict her licenses, when she has days off make sure she doesn’t get in.”

“With all due respect, that’s something you should discuss directly with her, I’m afraid that if you upset her any further she may react poorly.”

“That’s why I don’t like kids, I don’t know how to take care of them.” Tony mumbled mostly to himself “Sorry cap, I guess you’ll have to speak to her when she’s back or tomorrow.”

Steve looked at the paper in his hand, your handwriting of personal notes and decent theories on how Hydra operated.

“Jarvis, do you know where she may be?” Steve asked to Jarvis instead because apparently your relationship with Tony was poor.

“Where she always goes.” Tony answered and Steve looked at him.

After the legend came back some people decided to open a small museum in Brooklyn, it was located close to where Steve’s old apartment used to be, it was fairly small but it was all you had to see him. 

You were looking at photography in the small museum, a younger version of Sargent James Buchanan Barnes.

“Isn’t he handsome?” You asked without turning, seeing Steve’s reflection in the glass.

“He was one of the most wanted bachelors at the time.” Steve said moving to your side to look at the photo too.

“I’m sure he was very smug about it.” You couldn’t help but smile and you heard Steve huff at your side, you looked and he was smiling too, in a similar manner “Jarvis told you I was here?”

“Tony did.” You frowned at that and started walking away and Steve walked with you, always at your side and always at least a person from distance

“I’m surprised he knows anything about me seeing how much he avoids me.”

“He cares.”

“I bet.” You said but it was clear sarcasm “Sorry for storming out like that, I promised we would talk, I know a place if you don’t mind we can talk there.”

“Let’s go then.”

You took Steve to a dinner that was hidden between some buildings and just right under a bridge, it wasn’t a nice neighborhood and it was probably worse at night but when entering the dinner he felt oddly relieved.

Maybe because the place was old and dangerous it hadn’t been gentrified so it had an old times ambience to it, everything was ancient but clean, the two of you walked to a table next to a window and the exit.

Steve didn’t comment on your choice, on how that was a perfect location to see the whole restaurant and outside of it, in case things went wrong, he did gave you a look but you just kept a pensive expression.

Until your whole face lit up with a smile, he looked at the reason and saw a waitress, nothing out of the ordinary, but when the woman spotted you she reflected the same warmth, she moved closer quickly. 

“Hello sweetie, went to the museum today too?” Steve noticed that the woman’s smile was real, a happy smile that made the few wrinkles on her eyes to seem more prominent.

“Hi Sharon, how’s the day going?”

“Better with you here.” She touched your shoulder with a friendly rub and you touched back as if you had done it all your life, if Steve didn’t know better he would think she was an old acquaintance, even thought there was a clear age difference.

“And how’s the son?”

“Still biting people, I swear I don’t know what has gotten into him, he thinks he’s a dog.” She complained and you laughed.

“Have you tried biting back to assert dominance?” You joked and she laughed.

“All you kids are crazy, I might try it thought, and who is this, your boyfriend?” She asked with a nudge, Steve tensed and he noticed your smile wavering.

“He’s a coworker.”

“I see, yes he’s a bit old for you.” The woman, Sharon looked at him with analyzing eyes, he thought for a moment that she recognized him but then he felt something odd, a bit of hostility “Treat her well, she’s a good kid.”

“Yes ma’am.” He said, not sure what she meant, Sharon nodded knowingly and looked back at you, again there was a light in her eyes when she meet yours.

“You want the usual?” She asked.

“Yes please.”

“And what can get you?” This time she looked at him, general politeness.

“Just a cup of coffee, thank you.”

“I’ll ask Tom to make a new pot for you.” She told you walking away.

“Did he shave?” You asked a bit louder and some people turned to look.

“He did, you were right it was getting in the way of his dating chances.” Sharon laughed while she walked back to the counter.

“How do you know her?” Steve couldn’t fight the curiosity, Sharon and Tom, he had been here a lot longer than you and had barely spoken to his past neighbor a few times.

“I just talked to her?” You said more like a question.

“You seemed close.” You shrugged at his statement.

“There’s so much I don’t know so I ask and more often than not people are happy to talk to others, it’s a surprisingly lonely place even if it’s full of people.” You said and his eyes widened a bit “Just ask how someone’s day is going next time, it’s not hard.”

He hadn’t done that in his time here, in fact he had never done that, even in the past he was polite but never tried to make much of a conversation with others, and he thought that now living at the Avengers tower his chances would dim much more.

Apparently it was a him thing.

You moved your bag and placed the laptop on the counter and started typing, then turned it to him, he dared to move the laptop closer and started reading, you had organized the carpets and information in a tidy manner.

“Those are some of the possible location where Mr. Barnes may have stayed, back in my world when we traveled we used to go through nature, mountains and such, he’s being careful to infiltrate cargo and he only stays for a few days and moves again.”

“This is much more than I found.”

“What did you find?”

“Just traces…” He said swallowing, he found a lot, things he wished he didn’t find, but nothing to catch him. 

“Bodies.” You said and he tensed looking up sharply “I see…at least you might like to hear this, the same reason why it’s hard to find him, is because he’s leaving no trace, no bodies.” He seemed hopeful at that.

When Sharon was getting close Steve closed the laptop.

“Kid take that off the counter, you don’t wanna be showing something so expensive around here, you might get robbed.”

“They can certainly try.” You smiled and Sharon gave you a reproaching look.

“Don’t do anything dangerous.” She warned placing the cups on the table “Even if you have the bodybuilder coworker.” She then placed to plates with pie.

“What is this?”

“It’s from Tom.”

“Sharon…”

“Shush, just eat.” She ruffled your hair making you laugh, once she was gone Steve looked carefully at you, you looked at the plate with curiosity and peeked at the red content with a fork, and took it to your mouth.

“Oh.” You said and moved your hand to your face, he thought that maybe it hadn’t tasted good but you were hiding a smile with your hand and by the way your body moved it seemed like you were moving your legs out of excitement.

He took a bite from the piece in front of him, it was indeed good, and actually it reminded him of something he would eat in the past, a homey flavor of red berries.

“It’s good.” He blurted out, not sure how to react to the difference in your reactions, they were all very humane compared to when you spoke to him.

“It is.” You agreed “Tastes like home.” You said and if he were with someone else, he would agree out loud, happily stating that he thought the same “Only sweeter.” You said and started pouring a high amount of sugar in your coffee mug, enough to make him furrow his eyebrows. 

“That’s a lot of sugar.” He commented “Were things not prepared like this from where you come?”

“Sugar was a luxury item.”

Ah, rations, he forgot.

“I just know another person that liked sweets as much—” He had felt so nostalgic that it came without thinking and you laughed, he looked and you were looking at him fondly, the expression made him shiver.

“So Mr. Barnes just loves his sweets no matter the universe.” He didn’t even try to hide his surprise.

“If you don’t mind me asking, how…how was he?” Your smile was gone and you looked down and grabbed your cup of coffee with both hands.

“He was a jerk.” You stated “Bossy, demanding, always getting involved in everyone’s business.” That sounded painfully similar to what Steve experienced “But he understood people, he always knew what to say, and people were just naturally attracted to him…me included.”

There was so much longing in your voice that he couldn’t dare to ask what he meant to you, but for what he heard he was so similar to the Bucky he knew, that it felt like for the first time someone understood how painful it was.

“Sounds like a guy I knew.” Steve agreed “He had something to him that made people want to be with him, I found him annoying and then one day he said to me that his friends called him Bucky and that I should do the same and I…I felt proud.”

“Made you work for it I bet.”

“Yeah it was after a fight,” Steve laughed without thinking about it “I was on the floor and he offered his hand I though, man he’s tall.” You laughed “we were twelve thought, I just happened to be shorter than most girls.”

None of you looked at the other, just two people looking at the table, thinking of someone else, someone important and lost.

“So how are we going to do this, Captain Rogers?” You asked with a sigh “It seems Tony expects you to be in charge of the operations, of the Avengers and the Hydra bases.” 

There it was, he imagined it would be difficult for you to give up the charge, especially when you were doing such a good work, a compromise had to be made.

“I suppose you don’t like the idea of receiving orders.”

“I don’t like the idea of receiving your orders.” You corrected, he sighed “But I have before, and I will again.” Unexpected, but you had done it before.

“Conditions?”

“None, I don’t think you are foolish enough to hoard the information because if we both do that it would be a waste of time.”

“I agree.”

“However I’m warning you, if I don’t like something you do or say I will speak up.”

“I hope you do.” He said honestly, you looked at him for a moment then, picked at your food.

“Let’s finish this then and go.”

It was obvious for both that there was much more to be said but as tentative this small alliance was, both agreed in silence that the best would to let it be as long as there were no problems. 

As you said both finished the food in silence, you said your goodbyes and both left a generous tip, Sharon tried to reject it but then you shoved it in the tip jar and ran like someone that did something wrong. 

Steve wondered if you were going to fly back or if Tony had tried to shove a car to you like he did with him. He made it back to the tower and apparently you hadn’t come back like Tony expected but he didn’t say anything.

He was thoughtful, he liked the people around him and would call them friends but he had never been as close with anyone as he had been with Bucky, so he never spoke about him with anyone, it surprised him how easily you brought it out of him.

Maybe you were just like him, a people’s person, judging by how Sharon had treated you, and how you yelled _“Tom!”_ Before leaving and the cook walked out, he had the most unfriendly stoic face, a man in his forties and you gave him two thumbs up and he gave you a small smile and walked back to the kitchen shaking his head.

He was in shock for a moment, then he came back from the shock and you placed the money on the tip jar and ran away from a very annoyed Sharon with a smug smile, he was in shock again, Sharon sighed and took the money out and grabbed his hand and placed the money.

“Tell the little runt that I’ll get her later.” She said with fondness.

“I’ll let her know.” He said and Sharon nodded, then he proceeded to leave the money again in the bottle gaining a surprised look and he left in a hurry too. He was smiling without noticing.

And now that he was back in his room he placed a hand over his mouth, covering the smile. That one he noticed. 


	10. I don't know if it's worth it anymore

The next morning both Natasha and Clint joined in the meeting room, you were already working there as usual, the second person to arrive was Steve. The first thing was putting him up to speed with the possible bases and the work process.

With their cover blown one would think they were being more discreet but no, if anything the rest of the members were more active, maybe taking advantage of the chaos with the loss of Shield, but what was odd was the type of crimes, unorganized and messy, eye catching one would say.

Steve said that it may be a cover for what they were really doing, as if they were sacrificing some bases in order to hide the others or give them time, there was something going on but the mess couldn’t be ignored.

“It’s been rushed, as soon as we finish wrapping up one base or case another two pop out to keep us busy and there’s only so much we can do.” Natasha said, already booked for her next mission.

“Kinda like they say” Clitn said “Cut one head—”

 ** _“Stop it.”_** _“Drop it.”_ Both Steve and you said at the same time and shared a glance then back at Clint. Natasha and Clint joked like that but you two had heard that phrase enough times to have a physical reaction of recoil.

“So what do we do? We’re short staffed.” Clint asked.

 ** _“We can—”_** _“Let’s—”_ Again, both spoke at the same time, and more glances were shared.

“Go ahead.” Steve offered.

“No, by all means.” You said trying to maintain the air of cordiality.

“Am I the only enjoying this?” Clint whispered to Natasha and she smirked and nudged his arm.

“You have been here the longest.” Steve said.

“And you’re in charge now Captain Rogers.”

“Please, I would really like to hear your input.” He said and you seemed a bit surprised and finally nodded “also just call me by my name, the captain is not necessary.”

No one missed how your shoulders moved up, too tense and how you held your breath, you shook your head.

“I’d rather not,” You said hurriedly “Captain Rogers.” You held your gaze to him and his jaw tensed “We are short staffed but we can’t risk involving more people since there are still open investigations, Maria Hill seems to be clean but she has her hands full.”

You moved your hand and Jarvis showed a graphic.

No one commented on how harshly you shot Steve down, but the room filled with tension, both Natasha and Clint noticed how your expression changed, not hate but covering something, maybe repressing a bad memory.

It wasn’t Steve’s fault, he knew, everyone knew including you but some things couldn’t be helped _“ignore it.”_ He thought to himself.

“There has been a spike with enhanced humans, the disruptions vary from accidents with the awakening of their abilities to straight up crime or vigilantes, Maria is taking care for most part.” You said and the hologram showed videos or pictures all around the world.

“What’s causing it?” Steve asked, his eyes moving with the pictures.

“We don’t know.” Natasha said.

“And with Shield gone…well, they took it as an invitation and there’s only so much the military can do, or even Tony’s suits.” Clint explained.

“Sadly we’re the only ones that can work this mess for now.” You said “So my suggestion is for Natasha and Clint to keep doing it like before, and with you here we can add a plus, you were traveling with Sam before so maybe you two can help cover more ground.”

“And what about you?” Steve asked, his tone had come out more commanding than he intended, and if it bothered you, it didn’t show.

“Me?”

“Are you going to stay here? We could really use your help.”

“Can you trust me to have your back?”

“I have before I don’t see why not.” You nodded at his words.

“Alright.”

“Then let’s get to work.”

Things were tense but they were able to organize the work a lot more efficiently than you had when you were alone and soon they organized where everyone would go, Clint and Natasha were going Hong Kong, Steve and you to Texas.

The reason being was because there had been some “sightings.” In Texas, nothing big, on the other side Hong Kong’s case was extremely concerning, but following Natasha’s and Steve’s theory, the danger and priority should be a place with mostly unnoticeable issues. 

Clint and Natasha were leaving right away but you would be leaving tomorrow and before that there was recruitment needed, so you got in a plane with Steve, the whole trip was mostly silent, it was fairly quick because of the resources.

You followed Steve around without asking. Vaguely you read department of veteran affairs without thinking much of it. When you were inside the building you heard people sharing their experiences when serving, Sam was at the front and the conversations and caught your attention quickly.

A man started speaking of how he didn’t feel safe sleeping in his own bed, how he would wake up in the middle of the night, bathed in his own sweat, scared of the silence and scared of being exposed like that so he would often crawl under his bed and finally he could sleep on the floor.

“What is this?” You asked Steve with concern.

“They’re… war veterans, after the service is hard for most to adapt back at home, so they come here to share their experiences, and hopefully get better.”

“So that’s what he meant.” Steve stared wondering what you meant but you didn’t peel your eyes from Sam “That’s amazing, Sam is really impressive.” He noticed how you were in first name basis with Sam and after this morning he thought you had dropped the animosity, he was clearly wrong.

When the session was over Sam came to Steve with a smile and a hand hiding in his left pocket.

“I have the impression that you didn’t just come to invite me over for a drink.” Sam joked and looked at you “Starlight.”

“Falcon.” You nodded with a polite smile.

The three walked to a nearby park to discuss but you opted on giving them their space and rather decided to walk. Both Steve and Sam were sitting looking at one of the many monuments, the people walking.

“Couldn’t have called?” Sam asked with a smile, Steve smiled too.

“I wanted to see you.”

“That’s the only reason?”

“I also wanted to see…there was a mess left after what happened with Shield.”

“There was,” Sam agreed “and if you hadn’t been there it would have been a lot more don’t forget that.”

“I know.” Steve said “if we hadn’t been there.” He corrected and Sam smiled “I really would have liked for you to come.”

“Sorry.”

“No, it’s okay I know I’m asking for a lot and you have a life here.”

“I do, and you’re not asking for a lot. I want to go so I’ll try to catch up soon but I have people here that need me to stay for a while.”

“They’re lucky to have you.”

“And you?” Steve looked “Ready to jump right back, is that what you want?”

“It’s not so bad, at least now I feel like I’m heading in the right direction, focused on something.”

“Yeah, don’t let that be the only thing in your sights okay, so when are you leaving?”

“Tomorrow.”

“That’s fast, I definitely don’t have time I have to pick up my laundry.” Sam joked “You’re not going alone right?”

“No (Y/n) is coming.”

“Speaking of which, I thought you two didn’t get along.”

“We don’t but it’s one sided, she’s putting up with it or at least trying.”

“That bad?”

“Nothing I can’t stand, so what’s with you two?” Sam narrowed his eyes, clearly not understanding what he meant “The first name basis, how did you do that?”

“What does she call you?” There was amusement in Sam’s question.

“You didn’t answer.”

“Answer my question first.” Steve sighed.

“Captain Rogers.”

“Is that bad?”

“I suppose not.” Steve thought vaguely on the other person you referred in a first name basis, Tony, but every time you said it there was a hint of annoyance, so maybe he wasn’t the worst off.

“To answer your question, when all of us ended in the hospital I made rounds to check on her, her wound was pretty deep, one of the times she woke up and we started talking and we just hit it off, she laughs at my jokes so she can’t be that bad.”

Steve nodded, you got seriously hurt and still wanted to look for Bucky, he was glad you were willing to.

“By the way who is she?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean she asked some weird things, basic stuff… and I noticed no one came to see her, she’s a bit on the young side, doesn’t she have a family or something?”

“I don’t know, she doesn’t talk about it.” At this point he knew you had considered Tony some type of family along with Loki and your other team members but Sam was right, what had happened to your parents? He couldn’t ask.

Both men saw you coming back towards them so the theme was quickly dropped, both stood up and you got close with curiosity in your eyes.

“I’m afraid I have to go, hopefully once you’re back I will have my business sorted out and I can go next time.” You visibly tensed at the knowledge that he wasn’t coming but didn’t show that much displeasure.

“Not interested in being an Avenger?” You joked.

“It sounds like too much responsibility, I hope it can be more of an every now and then thing.”

“You got a taste of it I don’t think you can tap out anymore.”

“It’s what happened to you?”

“You bet, hope to see you soon then.” You offered your hand and he shook it.

You walked to the compound early in the morning as accorded, you left everything to Steve since he had more experience, so when you learned that you were going to use a private jet and he was wearing his uniform and you were using more of a casual outfit, things were paused once you two made eye contact.

“Nice costume, casual Friday?” Tony commented.

“It’s Monday.” You said drily looking at Steve in a similar way he looked at you “We’re not using that are we?” You gave a look at the plane.

“I designed it, what’s wrong with it?”

“We are, is going to be faster, why are you not wearing your uniform?” Steve asked, ignoring Tony.

“I’m sorry but we’re just going to arrive in a plane with the Avengers logo? Waving an American flag?” That seemed to irk him enough to make him frown.

“It’s a mission.”

“I thought we were going on a recon mission, if the information knows we’re there it’s going to hide.”

“There are civilians getting hurt because of the weapons, we’re going to stop them. The information is not my priority.”

“It’s Texas, that’s just how it is there.” Tony interjected, seemingly not noticing the tension or just straight up not being able to shut up.

“If we do this we—”

“It’s faster and it’s already decided, if that’s what you’re going to wear be my guest, otherwise we’re leaving in ten.”

“Make it one.” You sad and hit your wrists together, your outfit caught on flames because you had your uniform under, the normal clothes couldn’t stand the heat so they just disappeared leaving dust.

You glared at him and flew inside the ship, Steve wasn’t aware but he was frowning too, he was starting to let it get to him and he was regretting the choice of inviting you.

“You guys try to get along and don’t break my ship.” Tony joked. Mostly, he did hope the ship made it.

“You sure you can’t come?”

“And having to be the victim of her harassment? No sir, I already have my lady doing that, the firecracker is yours.” Tony winked and Steve’s frown deepened and he walked to the ship “I hate to see you leave but I love watching you go!”

“Knock it off Stark.” Steve yelled back while the engine started. 

Both sat in the opposite row facing each other, things already started bad but even if he didn’t want to they had to talk about the plan.

“The reports said that weapons were being moved on the state and provided to a group of workers that are protesting because of the construction of a petrol company, they’re saying that it’s contaminating and they were left with no jobs.” Steve started.

It was something they already knew and had studied, apparently a senator approved of the digging and getting in the way of a construction that was already in progress and as a result all the workers were left without jobs, there seemed to be nothing unusual about the weapons other than “where did they come from.”

They were supposed to retrieve them.

“Our job is to stop them, retrieve the weapons and track where they came from and why, hopefully Natasha is right.” 

“And what about the workers?” You asked.

“What about them?”

“What is going to happen to them?”

“If they use them they’re going to be appointed to the authorities.” You frowned “You don’t approve?”

“Does it matter?”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“Do you even care?”

“I care if they are using violence to get what they want, they’re criminals.” He thought he didn’t need to say it but of course he didn’t intend on harming them, in fact he was in a hurry so he could help them too.

“They’re scared.” Steve frowned at that, if they were scared they wouldn’t be using the weapons at all “Captain what do you think war is, it’s essence?”

“A disagreement.” You looked away “And you?”

“A profitable event.”

He didn’t know what you were referring to, the war he fought was one for equality, and all he knew or cared was that whenever war went casualties followed, death of innocents, all he wanted was to stop it.

Speaking of disagreements, he knew you meant that wars were deeply connected to profit but he couldn’t condone the use of weapons, much less if they were provided by Hydra, he hoped it wouldn’t come to it but he wasn’t foolish.

When both arrived there was a man in a nice suit waiting, both walked towards him.

“Captain it’s an honor.” He offered his hand to Steve but he remained in place, the man cleared his throat then gave you a quick look “Miss,” He looked at Steve again “Thank you for coming.” The man started walking inside the building and both followed.

You looked at the poorly done fence and the protestors almost tumbling it down.

“How long has that been going?” Steve asked, looking too.

“About a month, the construction had to be demolished, apparently there was radiation on the materials or something and we’re tearing it down, it’s a hazard I don’t understand these people.” The man scoffed.

“Why start demolishing a building that had been on the work for six months?” You asked.

“Didn’t you hear about the radiation?” He said as a matter of fact without trying to hide his annoyance.

“I heard just fine, they were cheaper, sent from Mexico and had radiation, the problem sounds like it could have been avoided if they used a more expensive material but alas, where is the material going and why are there no hazardous preventions?” At that Steve gave a look to the man.

“Its business young lady.”

“So I was told, but what is the business about, what are you getting in profit?”

“Are you here to stop them or not?”

You were going to reply but started looking at the protestors and the armed guards, Steve looked too.

“Things are getting out of hand.” You sighed.

“Yeah no shit,” The man said and Steve frowned at him, he mumbled an apology “We got the tip about the firearms and the last we want is for this to get—”

“Attention?” Steve said with a disapproving look.

“Violent.” The man corrected, clearly tenser and less willing to disrespect him like he did with you.

They kept discussing the tip and everything but you kept looking at the guards, one looked at you, then you saw him walking close to the fence and kicking back, you frowned but then he looked again and things didn’t feel right.

“What is he doing?” You asked and saw how the man literally punched one of the men wanting to go inside, you flew but it had been late, seeing that they handled it with violence, some of the people on the crowd took out weapons like you had been informed.

Right away the guards pointed their own guns back.

“Stop!” You flew in the middle, both hands raised so no one would shoot.

“Get out of the way!” One of the protestors yelled.

“If you hurt someone you will be prosecuted, please don’t do it.” Most of the people on the front at the protestor’s side seemed doubtful of actually using them, looking between you and the men behind “It’s what they want.”

“What do you know?”

“I know you don’t wanna do this. That you’re scared and being pushed around but this isn’t the answer, you don’t wanna hurt anyone even if they took your jobs and left you with nothing.”

“If you know then why are you helping them?”

“I wanna help you, not them,” You lowered your hands and walked closer “Please let me.” They all looked at each other, sharing glances and lowered the guns a bit.

The relief didn’t last long because there was a gunshot and you tensed, seeing red spill from the chest of the man you were talking to, he fell to his knees, looking briefly at his wound and completely falling to the floor.

The rest of the protestors raised their guns.

“Get down!” You heard and felt Steve pull you down, covering both of you with his shield, bracing for the impact.

The power of the guns was unusual, because you heard an echoing in the Shield when whatever hit it made contact, you grabbed onto Steve’s waist flying away from the bullets.

“What were you thinking?” Steve complained.

“What happened to the man that threw the punch? He incited it.” You said “He shoot first.” You asked and it seemed like he didn’t know who it was.

You tried to swallow the bitterness as fast as you could, they had he weapons but didn’t use them, not until today, why? You guessed that your presence had triggered in motion, and you couldn’t help but think that this was Steve’s fault.

If you had gone incognito, found the answers first, hell, maybe even ask the protestors directly, maybe you could have avoided that man’s death. You bit your lower lip until it bleed and glared at Steve and pushed him away from you.

“Wait, you can’t just—”

“I’m retrieving the weapons.” You flew away to the battlefield, the weapons were clearly enhanced, it was like Natasha had guessed.

You flew above and once you spotted the man that threw the first punch you flew to him and carried him from his vest, he tried to wiggle but you held tight and dropped him at the very top of the construction, he looked below with wide eyes.

“Don’t move.” You said moving back down.

Without any more options you had to start pointing your hands and started attacking, as non-lethal as you could manage, avoiding the bullets from both sides, you got distracted with the men that were standing that you didn’t realize one was down close to you.

He moved up and pointed at you, but Steve’s shield covered you.

“Careful.” He said and threw his shield to knock the shooter down and then gave you a look that wasn’t a glare but clearly disapproving “This is the second time I save you, stop moving on your own.”

“Then start giving decent orders.”

“Then how about this one, you see the chain hanging above us?” You looked up “Bring one end to me and grab the other, these are untrained civilians, lets trip them down.”

“I’ll go right.” You said and flew up, you melted one of the ends and grabbed it with both arms, it was a lot larger and heavier than you had thought, you flew low and moved the other end to him, and Steve swiftly caught it.

“Now!” He yelled and both moved to the crowd, having to maintain the same speed, you contained a groan, your arms feeling like they were burning at having to put so much strength and tension to them so you wouldn’t let go and you could keep with his pace.

Almost everyone fell to the floor, just a few were standing.

“Drop your weapons!” Steve commanded with an authoritative tone, you flew to his side pointing your hands at the few standing, they shared glances and finally obeyed.

Things were controlled until you heard something heavy something drop, both of you turned fast and you held your breath, the person guilty of all this mess was now bleeding out on the floor.

“What were you thinking?” Steve said to you once the weapons were loaded in the Stark industries ship, you stared at him not knowing what he meant “If you hadn’t gone on your own, putting yourself in the middle we could have stopped them from behind.”

“If we hadn’t come this wouldn’t had happened.”

“Do you honestly believe that? They brought the weapons, they used them, that was the goal, to stop them from doing it.”

“They were provoked!”

“It’s not our job to determine if they were or not, you moved on your own, you did what you wanted and this is the result.”

“Are you saying it’s my fault?”

“I’m saying that if you can’t drop your childish hate for five minutes to do as your told maybe you shouldn’t be here.”

“Maybe I shouldn’t.” You agreed “But I am, and we’re wasting time, let’s talk about this later.”

“We will.” He agreed in a tone you did not care for, making it sound like he was your dad, scolding you for your mistakes, for the sake of what could be salvaged you swallowed your hate and stayed in place.

The captain’s request to talk to them before they took them to the station was easily accepted, so he moved to one of them that was cuffed on the floor.

“I’m sorry for your loss.” He said and started the questioning.

“They came from New Mexico, there were rumors about this metal thing that attacked a small town, the metal man came and some of the people sold the pieces before the government took it all, that’s all I know.”

“Jarvis?” You said.

“When Thor came for the first time and there was an attack on a small town, apparently Loki sent a humanoid weapon called the destroyer, Thor took care of it but quickly left and Shield did the cleaning.”

“Of course they did.” You refrained from sighing “Captain.” You said moving closer and showing him the footage “It’s alien tech, we sh—” You were going to suggest something but decided not to.

“Anything you wanna say?”

“Not at all sir,” Somehow you deciding not to speak seemed to anger him even more so you frowned and pressed your hands, the pain helped to distract you “Orders?” You said and honestly tried to fight the anger.

“Can you follow them?”

“Honestly I would like nothing more than to go back, but if we don’t follow that lead it might disappear, however if you want to go solo I’m not going to stop you, die for all I care.” 

“Finally being honest?” he said and your eyes twitched “I thought that you finally got over whatever vendetta you had with my face, I was clearly wrong.”

“This doesn’t have anything to do with that, it has to do with the one I’m seeing now, I don’t like you, at all.” You admitted “If you want to bench me go ahead.”

“You don’t like me.” He stated “that’s the reason why you did whatever you wanted, and for that same reason you’re going back, because you can’t separate your personal bias from a mission.”

“If that’s what you believe.”

“It’s what I saw.”

Both of you stared at the other with contained anger or general disappointment, none of you quite wanting to be the one to move first, Steve did and he walked back to the ship and somehow being the one that stayed there felt worse, like losing the argument.


	11. Hold you in my arms

Both were on the ship going back to the tower, Steve had decided that going around with a bunch of weapons was not the best idea, this time, you didn’t complain or even comment in his decision of actually benching you, in fact, you didn’t even glance at him.

“Why do you hate me so much?” Steve asked and you scowled at him.

“I thought I told you already.”

“Then let me rephrase, why you hate the man that has my face so much that you can’t stop misplacing your anger?”

“You don’t need to know.”

“I don’t care enough but I need to, maybe I don’t need your help right now but there may come a day when there’s no option and lives are at stake, if you can’t follow a simple order I can’t trust you.”

“You seem to be under the impression that this isn’t about you.” You said “Why do I hate the version of you from my world? Because I saw him killing innocents in cold blood, just for not following orders.”

“That’s not me.”

“No, it is not, and I don’t have you confused, if it was the case we wouldn’t be talking.” Your anger was palpable “I know you’re not him, but so far for what I’ve seen, you’re not flexible, you’re quick to jump into action without asking and although it may seem selfless to me it seems like you think you’re the only one that can accomplish the goal.”

“Right back at you,” He said without humor, you scoffed again “leaving your attitude aside, you passed the control to me but as soon as you didn’t get what you wanted you were quick to throw a tantrum, unlike you, I took your words into consideration, even for the plan, but you just decided to give me the cold treatment, that’s not what comrades do.”

“I apologize, it seems we’re simply not compatible.” You stood “I don’t think we can work together after all, much less be comrades.”

“You’ve made it abundantly clear since the beginning.” He said a little louder and irritated. 

“We’re in agreement then.” You started to walk away.

“Where are you going?”

“Taking my ill-mannered self to the back.” 

“So that’s it? You’re just gonna keep behaving like that?” You had to actually bite your tongue and tried to remember your manners “Then do as you please.”

“Fine.” You yelled, the man would simply not shut up, he was just as bad as Tony but with an even bigger stick up his ass and a surprising ego painted in patriotic colors.

“Fine.” He repeated making you groan.

You moved to where the weapons were, better to go with the cargo than to have to breathe the same righteous air as him, so that’s where you were, you dropped on the floor and placed your phone to your side.

“I hate him.” You stated.

“That didn’t take long.” Jarvis joked.

“I tried Jarvis, I really did but he’s a selfish prick that thinks he can’t do wrong.”

“Although there may be some truth in your words, are you sure that if a different person was giving the orders you would have taken it better?”

“You’re on his side?”

“I’m in no one’s side.”

“I…I don’t know, I don’t like him, that’s true but…I don’t know, do you think that it was my fault?”

“I don’t think it was neither his or your fault, but a different course of action may have had a better result, maybe a better attitude could have avoided the casualties, and the injuries.”

“I suppose… we can take the hits but they did get hurt pretty bad, wish I could have thought of something better.”

“I was talking about you.”

“Me?”

“It’s true that I lack vision when I’m restrained on the phone but going to par with Captain America is no easy feat, so how are your injuries?” You sighed and raised your hands and took off your gloves.

You had some cuts and burns because of the chains, the skin had been peeled off but you could feel it healing already.

“It’s not so bad.” You sighed “You think I should apologize?”

“It depends, would you mean it?”

“No.”

“Then no, Captain Rogers has his faults but one thing is true, he’s as honest as they come so he expects the same treatment.”

“That may not be the best in this case, if I were to be more honest I would end up cussing a lot.”

“We’ll work on that then, find a loophole.” You smiled at his attempt of cheering you up in his usual sober humor.

“By the way what’s with all the beeping?”

“Beeping?”

“Yeah it’s getting faster its annoying.”

“(Y/n) can you find the source of the beeping?” Jarvis said, you stood up and followed the sound, you raised the cloth over the weapons and saw them, all of them were glowing with an insistent sound.

“Jarvis how much would you bet on these just being decoration beeping?” You said already walking away.

“I would suggest you to leave the ship, I’ll change the course back to the desert.”

“Shit.” You said running away and then flying.

You saw Steve frown at seeing you back but there was no time for that, with your heart racing you spotted the interrupter to open the door and shoot at it to press it, you didn’t give Steve any time to speak when you fled towards him.

You tangled your arms around his waist and hugged him close, thankfully he didn’t hesitate to press into you, his arms around your back, quickly catching up as to why you would do that and when there was a firm hold you flew out.

You groaned a bit, even with the energy helping he was heavy, still, you pushed yourself to keep holding him and moving away from the ship and Jarvis piloted the thing away to the opposite side a lot faster than before.

The sudden explosion of the ship illuminated the night and the aftershock pushed you two away making you lose the already poor grip you had on him, Steve pulled you close this time and aimed his shield.

So when you two fell he slid down on the sand, the shield in his back broke a bit of the impact, saving both scratches. You groaned pushing your body away from his hold and falling to the side.

“Now I saved you twice, we’re even.” You panted, pushing your body back with your hands against the cold sand, you looked at him and he had a half surprised half confused expression “The weapons, they were booby trapped.”

“Do you think that was the goal?” He dared to ask, in this situation, the fight could wait.

“I don’t know, I don’t think is a coincidence but why give the alien tech to us? The material may have survived the explosion if it’s that durable Tony can find the rest, soon there is going to be a team here, it seems too complex for nothing.”

“You’re saying killing us is not a good enough goal?”

“I’m saying that all of this is weird, since the beginning, the acquisition of the building, the weapons given to simple workers, to me it all seems like a desperate attempt to push us away.”

“From New Mexico,” He finished standing up and looking at the remainders of the burning ship.

“If I had to bet and I never do.”

“Like you said, Tony will be here soon, so do we go back or do we follow the lead?”

“Are you asking me? You benched me, I’m benched.”

“(Y/n).” He said in a stern tone, you sighed.

“I think it’s best if we follow. They won’t expect it, but you were right I shouldn’t have so blatantly opposed you, it’s your call.”

“What did you say?” He asked and you furrowed your eyebrows.

“That it’s your call?”

“No before that.”

“That…I shouldn’t have opposed you?”

“Before.”

“That you were right?”

“Yeah that,” His expression looked mostly neutral but you could recognize a small hint of satisfaction “If you can admit that maybe there’s hope, let’s go.” He started walking, letting you stunned then you frowned.

“Oh my god? You’re worse than Tony.” You complained while you followed him in the dark “Whatever. What’s the plan?”

“Let’s go with your method, we don’t have Jarvis so let’s find some clothes and head to New Mexico.”

He started walking and seeing his back, for a moment reminded you of someone and finally you rationalized why he annoyed you so much, he reminded you to Mr. Barnes when you first met him. It was too mortifying.

“You have taken a liking to stealing cars.” You said looking at the front, just kilometers of sand and a rocky road. You moved a hand to your neck, already dripping sweat.

“Would you rather walk to New Mexico?”

“I can fly, you walk.” You joked “God, couldn’t you have at least stolen one with air conditioner?”

“This was the only one with clothes inside. It’s also low profile.” He said, that was true, a van with clothes at the back, female and male, which by the looks of the clothes that were…revealing and if it wasn’t enough, the lace black bra was a hint that the reason why there were clothes inside was not pure.

You looked at Captain Rogers and he just kept looking at the front as if he wasn’t being punished by the scorching heat inside his suit, and if he thought of the same thing as you, he didn’t show any sign. You sighed for like it felt the millionth time.

“Alright, whatever.” You started undoing your clothes, Steve gave you a quick glance and then just as fast he looked back at the road.

“What are you doing?”

“What does it look like? I run hot and the sun is not helping I’m getting off this before I get a stroke.” You said, without having to ask he stopped the car and unlocked the doors, you didn’t thank him.

You walked out and stripped down outside and put on the jean shorts with the small American flag at the pockets in your ass, the shirt was plaid so at least you would only be half ashamed of showing your legs.

But with this heat you found you didn’t care, finally you put on some ugly boots and came back to the front, without saying anything Steve got out too and started to change.

There was a silent agreement of sorts, he wouldn’t look at you because he didn’t like you and because of his polished moral compass, you didn’t look at him because you disliked him and there really was no need since his body was always at display in his uniform.

He came back and started the car again, now he was wearing a simple shirt that was obviously meant for a big man and somehow looked tight on him like everything else, he had some washed up jeans but he kept the boots of his uniform.

“You’re not wearing the hat?” You asked looking at the road. 

“Drop it.” He seemed irritated which made you smile.

The rest of the way was silent with the exceptions of discussing small details, or when you wanted to look for water and instead found a bunch of condoms, that had been embarrassing but none of you commented on it.

When you finally made it to the rundown town you were glad that Steve had chosen a car that didn’t particularly stood up, everything there was old and cheap looking. 

“We can ask the locals or go at the site where Thor appeared.” Steve suggested.

“I actually have an idea.” You said.

You didn’t want to but the last thing Jarvis suggested was cooperation, Steve looked at you listening so you decided to go on.

“We’re following the lead of a type of metal, we can go at a few places like a junkyard or a pawn shop.”

“Let’s do that.” He agreed.

You asked the locals and they gave you directions, the closest was the pawn shop so you went there first.

“Wait, give me your shield.” You said before walking inside.

“What?”

“Give me your shield, I have an idea.” He seemed against it but finally gave it to you, both walked inside and you were quick to notice the guy giving you a lazy glance then take a second look and let his eyes roam your legs.

“Hi.” You said in a higher tone and happily approached the counter with a smile. You missed Steve’s confused expression behind you.

“Hi.” He smiled back seeming disappointed at the lack of cleavage when his eyes wandered there.

“I’m on a road trip with a friend and I suddenly had like an urge to go to Las Vegas so we need the money and I was wondering how much I could get for this.” You placed the shield in front of him.

“Whoa.” He laughed “Captain America huh.” He nodded looking at it with interest.

“Big fan.” You lied with the most fake enthusiasm but he didn’t seem to notice.

“I don’t know, I can give you…two hundred bucks, it has all these scratches and shit.”

“So no Vegas for me huh, too bad, I think it costs us more to make it than what we can get for it.”

“You make these?”

“He does.” You gave a quick glance at Steve but the man barely acknowledged him. “it’s a hobby but doesn’t pay well, actually we would like to buy some sturdy material to make more, some people pay well, and I heard that when the god came, I think his name was Thor—”

“Ah, yeah the hot guy?”

“I’ve seen hotter.” Another lie.

“Bet you have.” His smile got wider and you giggled.

“Anyways, apparently this alien thing came with him and I’d love to buy some of the metal, my friend loves that kind of stuff and I heard I could find some here.”

“Yeah a dude came trying to sell it but it looked like junk so I told him no, but I heard he actually sold it pretty well, don’t think he has any left.”

“Oh no.”

“Sorry…”

“Do you know his name? I mean if he sold it that well I don’t think I can afford a lot but I just a piece.”

“I don’t know if I should tell you, bad for business.”

“Please? We don’t want to leave empty handed, do we?” You finally looked at Steve that was busy facing away from the security cameras and generally shocked by your behavior.

“He your boyfriend?”

“No sir, I don’t like commitments.”

“How come?”

“I like to have fun.” You smiled “Speaking of fun, even if we can’t buy anything can you at least give me his name? help a tourist, if he got it maybe he also got a story for me, alien attack that’s crazy.” You made a point to lean on the counter closer to him.

“What do I get in exchange if I tell you?” He was quick to catch up.

“Depends on how good the story actually is.” You wiggled a finger asking him to get closer and he did, you whispered in his ear then moved back.

“Bet, I don’t know his actual name but he goes by Cairo, small town, he’s always at the bar a few blocks from here, big guy, sarcophagus tattoo in his arm, can’t miss him.” You moved your hand and brushed his chin and moved back.

“Thank you love.” You said and something caught your eye “What’s that?” You asked pointing at a round bag that was hanging on a side and moved close.

“Part of some drums some guy left.”

“How much for the bag?”

“I don’t know if I can sell it to you, I don’t have where to keep them.”

“Pretty please?”

“Alright just take it.”

“Really?” You asked and he was clearly looking at your ass.

“Yeah go ahead.”

“Thank you.” You said putting Steve’s shield inside and giving it to him. 

“And my prize?”

“Meet me at the bar tonight I’ll buy the first round, see you there.” You winked and walked out.

As soon as you were back in the car you sighed heavily, placing both hands to your face and getting in a fetal position on the seat.

“I crave death.” You said in a muffled sound, hoping there was a way to knock the memory off your head, you weren’t even sure what embarrassed you more, if using that method or that someone that you disliked saw you doing it. 

“Who taught you that?”

“Mr. Stark.” You said already ashamed.

“Ah.”

“And Loki.”

“Makes sense.”

“Please don’t ever talk about this.”

“Okay.” He said and you missed a small amused smile at your predicament, he wasn’t planning on telling anyone, he was a gentleman and he would never do anything to make a lady uncomfortable.

But you had been annoying enough for him not to feel that bad about your shame, maybe even finding a bit of enjoyment at how you were hiding your face in your hands making small distressed noises of shame.

You made it to the bar and even if it was daytime there were people drinking, you two walked inside and took a seat, Steve asked for two glasses of water and a beer, the men there were whispering, looking at Steve.

Both got tense but nothing in the conversation indicated that they knew who he was.

“Can you see him?” Steve asked without looking at you.

“Yep, the tattoo is ugly.” You said sipping your water.

“One of them walking to us.” Steve said and both turned around, the man wasn’t Cairo, it was some guy with a rancid smell that made you scrunch your nose.

“Hello gorgeous.” He said to you and his lecherous face made you frown, this one was even more shameless than the last.

“I think he’s talking to you.” You said to Steve but didn’t move your eyes away from the man in front of you. 

“I was talking to you.”

“Too bad, not interested.”

“Don’t be like that, why don’t you give daddy a kiss?” He was going to touch your leg, this time Steve stood up and the man seemed a bit unsure but his friends stood up too.

“You should leave.” Steve warned.

“Why don’t you leave, we don’t like tourists, she can stay though.”

“I don’t see this going well, so—” You said and from your seat you kicked the man on the crotch so hard that a noise was heard and while he was pressing his hands there you kicked him on the face making him fall back. 

You stood up this time and looked down at the floor.

“Want another daddy?” At that the rest moved close and you took a fighting stance “Am I in trouble again?” You asked.

“Not at all.” Steve replied and both started fighting the men coming, it was just five guys, but one took a gun and pointed at Steve, you kicked down at his shield covering him and handing it back to him.

“Careful.” You said “Now I saved you three times.”

He gave you the polite version of rolling his eyes that was just pressing his lips in an irritated manner then threw his shield at the man with the gun knocking him down. 

“We’re even.” He said and all you could think was _“Petty.”_ As if you weren’t the same.

“Please stay put?” You said looking at the bartender with his hands down, surely touching a gun, the man looked at you then at Steve.

“Not my business.” He said raising his arms, you nodded and looked at Cairo that was the only one not unconscious.

“I don’t even like the guy, I’m not going to do anything.” He said, Steve pushed him down to make him sit down.

“Now that things are quiet, why don’t we have a chat Cairo.” You said.

“How do you know my name?”

“We’re the ones making the questions and if we don’t like the answers.” Steve said and moved aside letting Cairo see the guys on the floor.

“Wh- what do you want to know?”

“We want to know to whom you sold the metal from the alien attack.” Steve said, recognition and fear filled Cairo’s eyes.

“I can’t say that.”

You moved to the counter and smiled when you found the gun attached to the counter, the bartender just kept looking while you moved close to Cairo and you shot near his foot making him tense and then moved it to his ear burning him, he started yelling and you shushed.

“Talk.” Steve said.

“I can’t those guys are dangerous.” He said swallowing thickly.

“Trust me, we’re even more dangerous right now.” You said with a smile and let your eyes glow, that seemed to startle him and when you melted the gun in your hand to bend it and threw it to the ground he visibly paled.

“Alright! Alright, God what are you?” He trembled looking from you to Steve, he swallowed “I tried to sell it but no one would buy it because they couldn’t melt it so I kept it in my garage and suddenly some guys in a black SUV came and bought all of it.”

“When was this?”

“About…uh, like three months ago.” At that both shared a quick glance, just after the Shield incident. 

“Why didn’t they kill him?” You asked Steve and Cairo tensed.

“What was their offer?” Steve asked him.

“They just asked for all of it and it looked shady so I didn’t question it, but then they asked where I got it, I told them that in the desert sometimes we just find some chunks when the sand moves and they told me that if I could get them more I would keep getting paid.”

“Who asked? What did they look like?”

“I don’t know, military looking I guess, except this one guy that was severely burnt, he wore a mask but you could see some of his skin and his voice was destroyed, I know the scars because a friend of mine was a fireman.”

“Did they tell you when they were coming for more?”

“No, they told me that every time I got some I should take it to a church, it’s a few hours away so every time I get some I take it there, they give me the money and leave.”

“Alright.” Steve said “Give us the address.”

By the time you arrived to the town it was already nighttime, sure that this time the location would be different both changed back to the uniforms, the buildings and poor illumination aided when trying to sneak in, so both stayed on opposite buildings.

People came in, no one left, however there was very few lights inside, it seemed like the place was bigger than what the outside showed.

“There doesn’t seem to be any other doors besides the front and a small emergency exit at the back.” You said, looking at the church from your designed rundown location.

“We have to go in, the sun will come up in a few hours, you take the back.”

“Understood.”

“(Y/n) remember the plan, it’s just a recon mission we go in and we go out as fast, if things get out of hand come to me to evacuate.” He said, this time you decided to do things his way just to try like he did with you “Ready?”

“Yes.”

“Go.”

You moved quickly, as quiet as you could manage, you saw his shadow make way at the entrance while you moved at the opposite side, you moved in the dark, at this point your eyes were already adjusted.

Nothing seemed out of place, the church was filled with a small layer of dust showing signs of abandon but there was a small breeze coming from one of the walls, you moved close and knocked on the walls.

There was just solid rock but then an Echo.

“Captain I found the hidden wall.” You informed.

“I’ll come to you, there’s nothing on this side.” He said and soon after he came inside the dark room, you showed it to him.

You two managed to open the wall to find and elevator, pristine compared to the church.

“Did you find any cameras?” He asked and you shook your head “Then the cameras must be just inside the compound, if we step inside the elevator they’ll know.”

“Then let’s go at the side.” You said and knocked the sides and there was an echo but the walls didn’t have the same dimensions as the elevator so there should be a space “Can you knock this wall?” He nodded and did as you told.

Like you imagined there was a space around the elevator, likely used for maintenance, what you did not expect was the actual depth of the location, it was dark and the structure was metallic leaving little space, you looked at him and he nodded.

You moved close to him and held onto him, he moved his arms around you making you tense, the grip had to be firm so he was neatly glued to you, you floated and moved down the claustrophobic space.

The light emanating from your body allowed seeing more of the structure, you kept going down until Steve spotted a ventilation conduct, he went in first and then you followed. The difference of temperature was jarring, too cold.

Thankfully soon enough he decided on a location and he jumped down, you did too. The room was illuminated and neat but it seemed more like an actual residence, without having to be told both used the clothes there and just put them on over your uniforms.

You blended in just fine but Steve was a bit more eye catching, still better than the dark outfits you wore.

“As soon as we find any lead or we get found out, we regroup and go out.” He said one last time, you nodded and both walked outside the room going on opposite sides.

For the most part after the fiasco on the construction Steve found himself pleased with you, he planned to change the teams a bit or just go with Sam next time, especially after your refusal to solve things like adults.

So when he saw you flying out the room where the weapons were located he was confused and a bit distrustful but you didn’t think twice and held him, because of the unnatural shift the plane took he knew something was wrong.

He held onto you and soon after he saw the jet explode. You had told him he could go and die but as soon as things got dangerous you made sure to help him and even admitted you were wrong, and after that you had been cooperating.

He found out you were a very capable and flexible partner if you decided to, it wasn’t a proper apology but your change of behavior was just as appreciated as a white flag. He still noticed your dislike but also your attempts to do things right.

So right now he wasn’t as preoccupied. He walked the corridors, always looking for the rooms that needed a code or anything related, soon he did just that, the location had a similar structure as the Shield bases he was accustomed.

So a Hydra base, he wasn’t surprised, but when he managed to break in and found similar weapons he was surprised, glowing blue and charged, they were jarringly familiar, he took one in his hands and was quick to recognize the source of its power.

Always the infinity stones, anger filled him, those weapons and those people were the ones responsible for all his loss and suffering.

“Took you long enough.” A person behind him said with a rough voice, he stood still “You don’t have to pretend. I know it’s you, Steve fucking Rogers.”

He turned around, in front of him there was a man with his whole body covered in combat gear, but his face was hidden behind a mask covering him completely, the burnt man.

“You don’t recognize me, that’s cold especially after you threw a building to my face.”

That didn’t told him anything, if he was in Shield the day the helicarriers fell it could be just about any Hydra member and because of the messed up voice he didn’t have even a clue.

“What do you mean took me long enough?” Steve asked and the man laughed.

“Oh, that’s very funny, sad too.” He kept laughing then coughed “Ah…you never know a thing.”

“I can make you talk.” Steve uncovered his shield, if he had been already found out the least he could do was stall the man or take him down and hope you found something first.

“Give it your best shot, I’ve got the whole time in the world, you? Not so much.” The man closed the door behind him and Steve frowned. 

“Gonna get in my way?”

“I might, I hate you enough.” The man took a fighting position and Steve moved to him.

Both started exchanging hits, Steve could tell that he was way above to just a guard, there was experience in the way he moved, both with martial arts and his way of fighting.

“You’re from the Strike team.” Steve said mid hit while the man fell to his back and pushed with his hands to stand low and kick behind his knee, Steve almost groaned.

“That’s better!” He said and kicked him making him fall to his back.

Steve touched his stomach with a frown, the strength was too much, similar to Bucky, so he stared up and the man in front of him while he circled him.

“You know it’s a rich coincidence we’re here, but we’re not looking for the same thing, you came looking for those.” He pointed behind him “and I’m looking for your good ol’ pal.”

“Captain Rogers I found the information.” He heard your voice on the comms but his ears were ringing along with an alarm.

“What did you say?” He asked to the man and he just leaned his head, Steve gritted his teeth and moved to him hitting him with more strength.

“Captain Rogers I found the archives, come at my location and we can evacuate.” You said more aggravated but he needed to know.

“Tell me!” He said after giving a harsh kick to the man’s leg and he heard a breaking sound but the man barely groaned and laughed.

Steve raised his mask and his eyes widened, his face was heavily disfigured and he had blood falling from his lips but he smiled, Rumlow.

“You did this to me.” He said with a bloody smile.

“What did you mean, Bucky, where is he?” Steve knew that there was a chance that he was just fucking with him but couldn’t let it be, Rumlow spat the blood to his face, Steve’s face showed disgust but kept the eye contact “You’re coming with me.”

“I don’t think I will, you may have broken my leg but I can still put up a fight, I’m not the same and once I get your friend I’ll be better, but just stalling you is tempting too, so we can both go to hell once this place is buried.”

Steve let go of his head, eyes wide, and he remembered you. Hydra was Shield so of course they would, they were self-destructive like that.

“(Y/n).” He called, no answer.

“You brought a friend, man you really like losing those.” Rumlow laughed “Let’s just hope they’re not on the lower levels or they may not make it.” Steve greeted his teeth “So what is it going to be?”

Steve left the room right away trying to reach you but no answer, and he really hoped that in this situation you weren’t just ignoring him, he ran trying to find where you could be when he felt the building starting to shake.

You had made it to a locked room, these devices were always weak to your abilities because of the radiation and if not because you could melt them, you got inside and soon enough you found the golden goose.

The room was filled with maps and underacted documents, surely they started moving them as soon as Steve was on the run.

“Captain Rogers I found the information.” You said, no answer.

You found it odd but started looking things first, it was a rainbow of information, from the weapons to locations and projects, so you started compiling them and then your eyes darted to words that were latched on your head.

Winter soldier.

The alarm started, one of you had been compromised so the plan was to get out, find each other.

“Captain Rogers I found the archives, come at my location and we can evacuate.” You spoke again, no answer “Captain Rogers?” again, nothing, you looked around and despaired, what was going on?

The information there in the archives was too much and too important to leave, with Steve not answering you had to choose, so you choose to save in a suitcase anything related to the incidents with the winter soldier.

The other was filled with information of other agents or important people working with Hydra. That suitcase was the most important regarding the mission, the other was important on an emotional level.

If Steve didn’t come you could only safely take one, and you hated which one you were ready to prioritize.

“It shouldn’t be like this.” You mumbled and made your way to go out.

You didn’t make it far, a grenade rolled next to your feet so you jumped taking both suitcases to hide but it wasn’t an explosion.

Instead it had been a noisy light that you were sure it made your ear bleed, the one without the communication device had been protected enough but you were still moving blindly and mostly deaf, then you felt a sharp pain on your back.

Like an explosion or even stronger, it sent you flying to a wall.

You felt another three hits that at this point you were sure had broken something because of the hot wet pain you felt in your whole body, you gritted your teeth.

You took a fetal position and closed your eyes, cursing what you had to do, the energy pilled and the floor trembled under you and like an explosion, your light and energy spread on the room making it shake.

You still couldn’t hear but you opened your eyes, you saw the destruction, all the information gone, burning, and the men that were shooting at you, geared on the floor, your body was much too hurt for you to acknowledge anything other than pain and the small sound of an alarm.

You tried walking but fell miserably like a baby deer that was learning how to walk, when your body made contact on the floor the pain was even more visceral, you probably groaned or moaned but you couldn’t hear it, just feel the vibration.

But being lying down there you noticed, one of the suitcases had survived the explosion, with your body feeling heavy and like a big one bruise you crawled to it and held it close, feeling tears swelling into your eyes because of the relief.

You stood up, tears came out this time, everything hurt too much, but you walked, and you kept doing it, not even registering the sound or the sensation of your footsteps, you entered the elevator and pressed the buttons.

Just hoping to make it out with the information, your body however did not work anymore so you dropped on the floor, but you kept the suitcase close, you could barely feel awake anymore but you knew you were going up.

The numbers were changing rapidly, and then they stopped, you knew the elevator shook because it made you fall, you imagined something was going wrong because the elevator kept shaking, maybe it was all crumbling.

You gazed at the suitcase and hugged it close as if it were a person you had to cover, because maybe, just maybe, if everything did get buried, maybe your body would keep whatever information you had safe.

You looked one last time at the numbers, level three, so close to the surface, and you were so sleepy and tired, maybe closing your eyes would be fine. You thought of Steve, if he had been hit with whatever hit you it wasn’t surprising he didn’t answer.

You hoped he was okay, at least just enough to make it out, while you were losing consciousness you thought that you had been unfair, you didn’t even apologize, and the last thought you could manage with coherency was that if he did make it out, you could trust him to find Bucky. 

You closed your eyes and frowned when you heard your name in the distance, far away, as if you were kilometers away, you opened your eyes just a bit and saw someone fall in front of you, just feet, just boots, familiar ones.

And then you feel the burning pain reawaken because you were being carried, you held the suitcase for dear life, and while you were seeing red you saw Steve, somehow he had found you and somehow he had opened the top of the elevator.

There was fire above on the outside of the elevator, and he was speaking, you knew because his mouth was moving, thank god, you couldn’t hear whatever stupid thing he was spitting, but he was okay.

He was okay and he saved you, the hero saving the damsel in distress, you could laugh. But following that idea, he seemed fine, too fine in fact, so even in your pained state the cold realization made you shiver.

In this occasion the damsel had been in distress because the hero broke his own words and rules and ditched you, so with your eyes closing, not able to fight the hurt anymore, you hoped the explosion would hurt him even if a bit.

Liar.

The next time you opened our eyes you were genuinely impressed you hadn’t just died, you were still being carried and you were looking at the horizon, the sun was coming out and you could feel a light breeze caressing your face, you were out, you had lived.

You opened your eyes again, you were inside the car and this time your body was less beaten up but you still felt weak, you moved up on your seat and groaned a bit, all the pain was centered on your abdomen and back.

“How are you feeling?” A worried voice asked, you gave a sharp look at him, he was driving and he seemed tense.

Like a fluttering or just tingly wave of cold harsh water, you almost trembled, the anger filling your whole pained body. You found the information like he asked, you waited for orders like he wanted and when it came to it he didn’t follow up.

And because of that you almost died, you probably caused deaths and you had to use a destructive power that whipped most if not all the information, just to survive, speaking of that you looked around then behind you, the suitcase.

You sighed and just dropped on the seat.

“Are you hurt?” He asked.

Were you hurt? Yes and you couldn’t even tell how badly, you could hear him enough from one ear, but you moved a hand up and touched blood that had come from the one ear that didn’t had the communication device.

Your body was in so much pain that it amazed you that you weren’t still passed out, probably the anger, and you were sure that because of how extensive the damage was, the only reason why you were still alive was because of your power trying to heal your body.

“Were you trapped or why didn’t you come when I asked?” You asked and your throat was dry, speaking was painful, just the small vibrations of your own voice in your body felt like punishment.

He didn’t answer so you turned to look at him, his hand tensed on the wheel, he wasn’t, he heard you, he just ignored you for whatever reason. You laughed and he seemed concerned.

“So no rule breaking unless it’s you then it’s okay.”

“I didn’t say it was okay, I’m sorry.”

“Yeah, whatever.” There was some relief at being right, against your will you had tried to follow him, to trust him, hell even lower your guard.

You had forgotten what you already knew, that in this world you were completely and utterly alone and you could only trust yourself. No need to be sad or to cry about it again, if anything what made you want to cry was the humiliation.

“I saved you.” He said and you didn’t care about the reproach “I let go of a lead to go for you.”

“Aren’t I lucky?” You said with a smile, yeah and you wouldn’t have been in that position if it wasn’t for him “And I saved your ass before that, so I don’t owe you anything.” You moved on your seat biting you lower lip to fight the pain.

You would not cry in front of this man, not again.

The burning anger made a good enough distraction to not succumb, you had no idea what had hit you but it felt as if a bus had crashed onto you, and because of the type of pain you felt you most likely had bruises that fitted. 

You brought the suitcase to you and opened it, you started looking around.

It was the suitcase with information about Bucky, you had taken the wrong information. So you sighed and started reading.

“We’re going back to an airport, Tony is going to pick us up.” Steve said, a passive way of telling you “you can read that later.” So decidedly you ignored him and kept reading.

“How long have you been driving?” You asked.

“About two hours.”

“Turn around.”

“What?”

“Turn around, look.” You showed a picture to him, he glanced at it then full on stopped the car and took it.

The harsh movement of the car stopping made your body move and you bit your tongue to fight a whimper, you sighed and looked at him, he didn’t notice.

Steve’s eyes were glued to a low quality photo of Bucky at a small convenience store, it was so small that maybe he thought they wouldn’t have security cameras.

It was clearly night time like in most of the pictures he appeared but what was relevant was the date, and the type of letters in the products, all Spanish. The way the numbers on the date was arranged showed that it didn’t belong to the states.

“They’re looking for him, if they get to him before—” You started.

“Are you sure you can go on?” He asked, Jarvis said to be honest to him, you had tried and now you were incapacitated because of it.

“I am.” 


	12. I just wanted to hold

Steve drove back after informing Tony, he had disagreed but at the end Tony trusted him, so he kept going until the night came again, they were so close to where Bucky should be. Just two more hours but Steve insisted on going to a motel to sleep and eat, you had forgotten about that.

You made it to the cheap place and the man gave you a quick glance, probably noticing you were in a bad shape and with visible bruises in your face, maybe making theories but after looking at Steve, big and pure muscle at your side, he opted on complicit silence.

“You take the bed, I’m going to get us a change of clothes.” He said and went out, you sighed once he was gone and leaned on a wall, then you hurried to the mini bar and took alcohol and moved to the bathroom.

Peeling your suit made you whimper in pain but you managed it, like you had thought your body was a dark shade of purple on your stomach, your back too, you looked at your reflection on the mirror, worried that you couldn’t go on.

But you couldn’t just tap out, you took a shower and cleaned yourself as best as you could then when you came out you improvised bandages with the towels, holding your broken body together.

But by the end of it you were terribly weak and tired, the damage outside was probably nothing compared to your insides, so maybe your body was healing that instead, later Steve knocked on the door and gave you a fresh set of clothes.

They covered all the harsh bruises so you put them on, checking yourself on the mirror so you could see if you could hide the marks, just a bruise showed on your wrist but nothing alarming, so you came out.

He had brought food and water for both, you ate a small portion of your share when he was taking a shower and laid down on the bed, you wanted to sleep but the pain was too much, keeping you awake unlike before.

Some hours later at night both were on your sides when you sighed and changed positions. You were trembling a bit, sweating too, your body working overtime.

“Shouldn’t you be asleep?” He said and your back tensed, you thought he was asleep. You couldn’t see him, your back was pointed to him, and from the couch his was back was turned to you too.

“Shouldn’t you be in a nursing home?”

“You need your strength.”

“Do you ever shut up, ever?” You said irritated.

“You’re out of place I’m just trying to make sure you have energy for tomorrow.”

“I can’t sleep okay? Just leave me alone you’re acting as if I woke you up, what’s your excuse?” For a moment he stayed silent, you hoped he stayed like that.

“I found the weapons, Hydra is making them again.” That got your attention, along with his tone, there was something contained in his words.

“Again?”

“Back when the war was at its peak they made these mass destruction weapons, they’re doing it again but things are more complicated than in my time.” He said “Everything was simpler.” That last comment didn’t seem directed to you.

“You know what else belongs to the past? Fossils, history, you die and become part of it, move on or get left behind.”

“This isn’t about me.” You hummed at his answer.

“Is that what you tell everyone? That you’re okay and they let you be.”

“Isn’t that what you do?”

“Yes.” You admitted “And then Sam visited me at the hospital and I was found out.” Steve could guess how that went “You should try going to one of those sessions to get help instead of romanticizing the past.”

“I don’t romanticize it, I know the present is better.”

“Then why do you want to go back?”

“And you don’t want to?” He asked a little more aggravated, as if he hadn’t seen you sulk, wandering confused…like him.

“I don’t know what I want…but I know that here women can voice their opinions and people of color are more equal, the only reason one could ever miss the past is if you’re a man or white.” That seemed to keep him quiet for a bit “a person that glorifies the past, that would rather go back is a man doomed to never learn of his mistakes”

“Just go to sleep.”

You did, not because he said so but because you felt your back run cold, again more silent understandings that would never go anywhere, soldiers far from home, a shared pain but different perspectives.

The next day your body was better, mediocrely so, you knew you needed at least a few days to recover without medical assistance but there was a deadline, fights had no schedule. You put on your hard uniform against your tender skin with grunts and huffs.

You also had a fever, your body overworking to try and heal without any external help.

You can do this.

You breathed in and out opening your eyes and getting in the car again.

You two made it to the town no longer trying to hide as much, you tracked the store and directly asked the old woman at the front if she had seen the man, she confirmed it, she said he was quiet and that mostly came at night.

She also said that he had a bit of an accent but that his Spanish was flawless; this man had at least five confirmed languages he spoke.

You two made it to his room, it was a dirty place, both started searching and you found something odd, on a notebook there was a track of different hours, it was schedule that varied on minutes but it mostly maintained a routine, but of what?

As an answer you heard the noise of a train.

“He’s escaping in the cargo.” You said. 

“Let’s go.” Steve hurried and jumped off the window and started running, you looked down knowing that you would hurt yourself even more if you did like him, so instead you took the notes and hid them on your suit, and then you ran downstairs wincing with every movement.

You went outside and saw the train, your eyes moved everywhere, where, why, in which compartment, cargo, you saw the compartments moving fast and when you saw one with a different flag you understood.

Timelines of the train, waiting, random days, he picked the days when cargo would move internationally, you ran to it, only two compartments could be the ones, once you got close you jumped and held on a metal bar.

You groaned audibly this time, pressing your stomach, you felt like fainting but seeing now that the train was crossing a bridge with a nasty fall you opted against it, you walked close onto the door, holding it and opening it after melting it.

You walked in, breathing heavily, just as fast you fell because you failed to dodge properly a metal hand, you moved on the floor backing away and looked up, there he was, looking as surprised as you.

“Mr. Barnes.” You said and he didn’t move, he didn’t react “Bucky.” You said and his eyes widened slightly, you stood up “I’m here to help you.”

“He’s here isn’t he?” He asked not caring for your words, you nodded “I don’t want your help.”

“Hydra,” You said and he frowned “They’re tracking you down, they figured how you move.” You warned and took out the notes to show him “We raided a base, they want you back, come with us we can help.”

“Don’t you understand? I don’t want any help, I don’t wanna be found.” He looked outside the broken door “Stop following.”

“Bucky please, whatever happened we can fix it.”

“You can’t fix me.” He said and kneeled close to the door.

You didn’t get it at first but he used his metal hand to break the handle connecting the wagons from behind, there was the heavy sound of metal with the disconnected wagon staying behind, he walked back near to you then he sprinted away.

“No! wait—” You said but he gave a quick leap and made it to the wagon that stopped moving, you flew to him but barely made it inside since you fell while groaning and stayed down, you looked at him and he tensed seeing your state but then jumped down and ran towards the wagon from before.

You cursed feeling your body shut down but there was a surge of adrenaline that helped you keep your eyes open even if you were panting, you stood and surrounded your body with energy and flew towards him again, you were back at the wagons and walked inside.

He wasn’t there, and then you heard steps.

Up.

You walked to the edge, looking down at the fall, if you were to faint…no, focus, you climbed not really trusting your power right now and like you had expected Bucky was running, jumping from cargo to cargo.

“Are you kidding me?” You groaned and started running too, thankfully you saw a catchy light jump up and rise in front of Bucky, Steve, he could stop him.

Bucky looked between him and you then jumped down and the cargo you were on trembled and you slid down holding to the border, of course, it was easier to take care of just one so he wanted to get rid of you first.

“You’re such a jerk!” You gasped holding for dear life but feeling your trembling hand waver, could you make it? Maybe float before you actually touched the floor?

At least Steve would get to him, he would surely catch him, so you held as long as you could while looking down, you heard a jarring sound while the cargo slowed down in the rails and you mistook it so when the tube you were holding onto wavered you slid even more.

Now you were terrified, looking below and just above at the rails still moving at a dangerous speed, there was no climbing up and you were quickly sliding, you heard a heavy noise and looked up, there above you and holding from a side Steve was offering his hand to you.

“Give me your hand.” He said, fearful blue eyes looking at you.

“What are you doing?” You muttered “Go for Bucky!” You yelled “I’ll be fine, just go!”

“I’m not letting you fall!”

“You’ll lose him!” That seemed to get to him but he still made his way down “I can fly, go!”

“Then why haven’t you?” He yelled, he noticed “I’m not trading lives.” He said and pulled you up and held you against him, then climbed up the container. He dropped on his back with you and both looked quickly, the train had gained a lot of distance and even more speed.

“I’m sorry…I’m so sorry Mr. Barnes.” You said and covered your face. Passing two hands over your head in a stressed manner.

The rest of the day was a melancholic blur, a jet came to pick you both up, surprisingly Steve didn’t yell or scold you, and you guessed he was feeling like you. The trip back was short and a lot more comfortable than what traveling in a stolen truck was.

You couldn’t really process any words so once you made it back you walked numbly to get the medical help you had avoided before.


	13. You in my arms

Steve had been scared to death.

He moved instantly to follow his friend and when he didn’t see you at his side he wasn’t surprised. You were avoiding him even now, he did let you down, he did fail to help you in time and you could have died if he hadn’t found you.

It was his fault, and there was no doubt. He wanted to apologize but you didn’t let him and before he tried again you showed him a sign of Bucky, the closest he had, you insisted to follow the lead, but there was something not quite right with you.

But you convinced him, or more like he let you convince him, so he followed the lead and Bucky had been there in that room, in that location he was close, he got inside the train, not knowing where to go since it was enormous.

Then he heard a commotion, he moved up and Saw his old friend and his breathing stopped, he saw you chasing him too but Bucky separated the wagons. Steve was confident he could get to him even if you weren’t there, but why weren’t you there?

And he noticed what he had ignored, you didn’t fly back up, he didn’t see any signs of you. When he found you in the elevator there was no visible bleeding nor your uniform was shredded but he found you lying down on the elevator floor. 

He hoped you weren’t hurt by his actions but you were, and he got scared, once he had lost the man in front of him, just like this, in a train and out of his grasp for a few inches, so he ran beside Bucky and jumped off the wagon.

He made it to the wagon you should be and he looked desperately and finally he found you, barely holding and sliding down, without question he moved down to help you, and even then, you worried for Bucky.

He was too, but right now, the one that was hurt and in danger was you, because of him. 

You whispered his name with respect “Mr. Barnes.” And Steve was sure that you were blaming yourself much as he was doing with himself. There was no saying anything that could make any of you feel better. 

“So they’re making the weapons powered by the Tesseract?” Tony asked, right now Steve was explaining everything that he saw. 

“Maybe, it could also be powered by the mind stone before we got it,” Steve said, just a few meters away from him, in a volt there it was but before it had been in their hands. 

“Sir, (Y/n) fainted before arriving in medical, her vitals are in a really bad shape.” Jarvis interrupted the conversation with a worried tone, both men shared confused glances and ran towards you.

Tony was the first to move, picking you up, looking at your face. You were pale with a layer of sweat, you didn’t react when Tony touched you, and he noticed that your skin was burning. 

Tony moved you to the medical table checking on you until the doctors came, they were all moving fast trying to see what was wrong, Tony had to tear open your suit to see and he stopped and paled.

Steve did too, looking with wide eyes. And his guilt took the form of sharp pain in his chest and a punch to his gut.

Even the doctors stopped moving to look at the damage, your stomach wasn’t blue or purple, it looked black, deep inky black because of how bruised your skin was, and as they kept opening they saw how badly bruised the rest of you was, but the worst was your abdomen. 

“How is she still alive?” One of the doctors asked looking at your vitals, there was a heartbeat, small but it was there. 

“She’s enhanced.” Tony answered looking at the X-ray scans “Rogers what the fuck happened to her?” He yelled with a deep frown. 

“I don’t know,” Steve said, his voice the exact opposite of Tony’s, small and meek. 

“What do you mean you don’t know?” Tony shouted. 

“I don’t know! I didn’t know that it was—” He didn’t know that you were in such a bad shape. 

The next hours were stressful in many ways, you were lying on the medical bed, seemingly stable but the X-rays showed that your organs were a mess, internal bleeding, scarring, your muscles were torn apart. 

And in live time Tony was looking along with Bruce how your body was healing on its own, slow but along with the medicine and surgery it had started doing it a lot faster. 

There was no need to comment that what could make so much damage had to be one of the weapons Hydra made. 

Hours passed, Tony didn’t leave, sitting beside you and looking with a worried frown, he just kept watching, Steve was there too but outside the room from afar. It seemed as if you were sleeping. 

“Tony…” You mumbled in a small tone even before opening your eyes, and then when you actually spotted him you gave him a weak smile “you’re here.” You said and Steve shivered, both because of the relief and because of how soft your tone had been. 

“Don’t push yourself kid.” He said, Steve also didn’t know Tony Stark could sound soothing. 

Your dopey smile disappeared and more clarity filled your eyes, you moved a hand to your stomach then looked around. 

“I’m…it’s not you.” You said and Tony guessed that you meant that he wasn’t the Tony you knew “Why are you here?” 

“You think I don’t care?”

“I’d be happy if you did because I care about you.” You huffed a laugh and closed your eyes.

Tony didn’t know what to say or how to react, since the beginning, he didn’t know-how. You had followed him around the first days, the first weeks and slowly you gave up, he didn’t blame you because he was avoiding you.

He felt guilty, you had an attitude with him but he knew that everything he said stayed with you, if he gave an order you followed it, if he said something rude it hurt you, he had too much power and he didn’t like it so he pushed away.

It never occurred to him what that would do, because you didn’t say anything to Rogers, you didn’t speak to him either, and all by yourself walked to get help without telling anyone.

All alone, and it was his fault. 

You whispered his name and as soon as you opened your eyes and they focused on him, he knew that the dislike you showed was fake, you looked at him as if he was the sun but when he spoke the illusion broke and you realized it wasn’t him. 

“I’m not your Tony.” He said. 

“I know.”

“But you can talk to me.” You opened your eyes, lips parted with surprise “You’re grounded, by the way, no missions.” You smiled again and nodded. 

“Tony…it’s my fault.” You said with a broken voice “I got in the way and now because of me he’s out there all alone.” 

“Don’t. Worry about yourself first, the rest will come later.” Tony said. 

“I’m okay.”

“You’re not.”

“I will, I’m always okay you don’t have to worry.” You assured closing your eyes slowly as if your eyelids were heavy, it was obvious to him that you were falling asleep. 

“You’re not made of iron.”

“I know, that’s you…so tall.” You said and your lips barely moved “thank you.” Tony didn’t know what you meant but he knew you were asleep. 

He left the room and the door closed inside the transparent infirmary.

“Jarvis keep me updated on her condition,” Tony said, his voice low but a lot harsher than the voice he used with you.

“I will, but her body is healing steadily, I calculate that she will be as good as new in about two weeks.” Tony nodded and looked at Steve.

“You’ll tell me everything that happened.” 

Steve nodded and he did. 

As soon as Steve arrived in his room he let his uniform fall on the floor and passed a hand through his hair, dropping on his bed, thinking of everything, Rumlow’s scars, Bucky in the train and your body in the surgery, he heard what Jarvis said but made the same request as Tony. 

The next morning Steve visited your room and you were just sitting in the bed covered in bandages and looking to a side with an unreadable expression, your eyes locked with his, and there it was again, the anger and hurt.

Only this time it was his fault. 

“There are no words…” He started “I’m so sorry, I should have come to you when you called, there’s no excuse.” 

“I shouldn’t have gotten in your way.” You dismissed and Steve tensed and looked up, your words had been colder than ever, distanced, he shook his head, you wouldn’t be in this state if it wasn’t for him. 

“It’s because of me that—”

“Captain Rogers.” You interrupted, and again your words had something else mixed in them “Did you want me to die?” His eyes widened. 

“Of course not.”

“Then it's fine, no need for the guilt you can go.”

“What can I do to make things right?” You kept staring at him.

“Can you stop this?” You asked tiredly and he didn’t understand “You know what I felt when I learned that you had just ignored me? I felt relieved.” His shoulders tensed.

Steve swallowed, bitter, wrong.

“You remember our talk on the plane? You were right; I do see him when I see you and I hate you, that’s why I was relieved.”

He didn’t know you, not really but those words weren’t like you, because he saw you laughing, being kind and shy, understanding, caring, forgiving, and loving for what he saw with Tony. 

“Can you leave?” 

He walked outside.

Steve was no expert when it came to lies, but before he had felt your clear hate, then you helped him and your eyes were clear, a clean slate, you seemed irritated with him but you talked about your past and he did the same.

You laughed in front of him, for others but didn’t hide, you two fought but when it came to it you didn’t think twice before saving him and you listened to him, and even trusted him and he let you down. 

So even if he wasn’t an expert with lies, he could tell that just now it wasn’t relief that you felt, just anger and betrayal. Your anger wasn't misplaced anymore. 

The next days were confusing, Tony started visiting more often, it threw you off, but you could sense a familiar awkwardness, treating you as if you were made of glass, careful of his words and behavior.

As if this place wasn’t a big déjà vu already, and because of that you knew how to respond in a way that would make him calm, more comfortable and Tony stopped being so tense. 

With the passing days, you could feel your body healing so you stood up and groaned.

“(Y/n) I would not advice moving yet, please return to your bed,” Jarvis warned.

“Can’t.” You said and started walking around, making note of the muscle atrophy, you tried to walk around the room but it was harsh.

“Is this why you asked when Mr. Stark would be out?” 

“Sorry.” You gasped with a small smile starting to sweat because of the effort. 

“Is there a reason for this, other than stubbornness and wanting to hurt yourself?”

“There is.” You said and being standing up you didn’t want to talk unless it was necessary, you just wanted to understand the type of damage now that your head was clear so you could determine what caused it and hopefully find a measure to fight it.

“(Y/n) I’m warning you, please go back to bed or I’ll take measures.”

“I’m okay I’ll—” You didn’t finish because your legs gave up and you fell face down to the floor making you groan and tremble, you stayed there for a moment trying to recall the sensation. 

“Owie.” You sat on the floor. 

You could crash into walls with your power, hell even metal and you had been inside an explosion and could describe the feeling  _ “Think.” _ You thought to yourself, how did your skin feel like? It was like a…

“Are you okay?” You heard and opened your eyes, Steve was there walking towards you and without thinking about it once his hand was at reach you slapped it and he froze. 

“Jarvis?” You said like an accusation.

“Warned you.”

You tried to stand up and stumbled making you frown when he extended his hand again.

“Just let me take you to your bed and I’ll go.”

“I don’t need your help.”

“Clearly you do.” 

As an answer, you coated yourself with energy and stood up and took some harsh steps and dropped on your bed and you found that doing helped but as soon as the energy was gone you hissed.

Steve moved closer looking alarmed. 

“What happened?” Steve asked, both to you and Jarvis. 

“I don’t know after she stopped doing it her body broke down.”

“What did you say?” You gasped the question. 

“It’s as if your body was rejecting your own energy,” Jarvis said and you understood. 

“Why are you so keen on getting hurt?” Steve asked with his authoritative tone adding a headache to your pain.

“Get out I’m trying to think.” 

“I tried to be patient, to give you space, to talk to you and I apologized but you just won’t—”

“I tried too,” You snapped “I really did but I don’t see this going anywhere, so please get out I don’t want to see your face unless it’s necessary.” 

You sighed covering your face. There was a moment of silence and then steps, and then nothing. 

“That was unnecessarily cruel.” You said to the air.

“I would agree,” Jarvis replied.

“You know what I mean.”

“You do too.” Jarvis said, “he didn’t think twice before coming to help despise your attempts to undermine his efforts.”

“That’s why I’m pushing away, I didn’t lie, I felt relieved when he didn’t come, I know he’s not bad, so there’s no need for him to suffer from my problems and he just won’t go away!”

“Maybe that’s not the solution then, try doing the wrong thing this time.”

“Which is?”

“Communication.”

“I don’t want to.” You moved your hand under your pillow and pulled Bucky’s journal, it was mostly dates but every night you had been reading, he was trying to organize his thoughts, and in most of them, it was memories of Steve Rogers.

When they were kids, as youngsters and at war, flashing memories in no order, you closed your eyes keeping the notes on your chest, you didn’t want to think about the man any more than you already did. 

“His mother’s name is Sarah too.” You said before falling asleep again.

After that incident, you started writing your own journal and kept notes making theories, from the reaction your body had to the energy and the type of injuries, any side effects, and while at it you started with your rehabilitation. 

Your body was mostly healed so you walked to the vault and picked the mind stone and released a bit of energy towards it, like you had thought it repelled you, which was weird for what Thor and Loki had explained, so probably you needed a way to stabilize them to actually work together.

When you were properly healed you started working again against Tony’s wishes. And when you had a decent understanding you walked to the office knowing he would be there. 

Steve looked up seeming surprised and you dropped a heavy file in front of him.

“What is it?” He asked already looking irritated. 

“It’s the description of the physical effects the weapons had.” His shoulders tensed “the new weapons were powered by the mind stone that’s why my energy couldn’t cover me properly, they were repelling the other’s energy, if we can use the energy that way we can make some type of protection.” 

You opened the files and showed him a prototype, nothing fancy because you didn’t want to involve yourself but the concept was fairly simple, an explosion of the energy in a controlled amount that would make the weapons useless for some time. 

“Have you talked about this with Stark?” He asked, maybe he didn’t understand it so you scoffed gaining a glare. 

“He’s out, I already did all the investigation I’m just informing you because you all have been going to the missions and if one of those weapons hit you it can be fatal, this is just a security measurement, not a definitive solution.” 

“Good job.” You nodded and moved to walk out “you’re planning on coming back?”

“Would you let me?”

“I have tried.”

“As far as apologies go… this one is not bad, I can start right away.”

“It seems like you already have.” He said looking at the file “But how are your injuries?”

“I’m okay now.” You said and he raised his eyebrows, you frowned “Jarvis?”

“Her body is completely healed with no signs of scarring or any psychical, no mental problems either.” Your lips tensed at that, recognizing it as Jarvis being funny.

“Very well.”


End file.
